On The Edge
by DarkDynasty
Summary: An epic Inuyasha adventure
1. Remember

CHAPTER ONE

Remember

The sun was setting and another day was ending as the wary travlers dragged themselves into an all too familiar village. At the head of the group walked a most unusual pair... a half demon, or hanyou, with a human girl on this back. Behind them came a youkai exterminator, a young monk, and a kitsune... all three riding on a mononoke. The darkness was setting when they reached their destination, a tiny hut that sat in front of a shrine. Out of this hut came an old lady and welcomed them in. Everyone walked into the little makeshift house and sat down. "well? What news have ye about Naraku?" the old lady asked as she served them all soup from a pot sitting in the middle of the room. "Keh, nice to see you too old hag," came the sarcastic reply from the hanyou who was noticebly upset about something. "Inuyasha, come, what news have ye?" was her only retort to his sass. "Don't listen to him Kaede-sama," the tiny kitsune had jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder and announced, "he's just mad because he screwed up and let Naraku go again". The hanyou's face contorted with rage and embarassment at the same time, he looked like he was about to tear the little kitsune to pieces, but instead just got up and exclaimed, "keh, the only reason that Naraku is still alive is because he's too weak to fight fair!" With that he turned on his heel and stormed out of the hut, leaving the little screen that acted like a door hanging by a thread in his wake. Nobody seemed to mind this... like if it happened all the time, and brought their minds back to the conversation at hand. The girl that had been riding on the back of the hanyou, a pretty dark haired girl with eyes the size of saucers , began to explain what had happened. "we really thought that this was going to be the last battle, Naraku looked almost defeated... but he pulled a dirty trick..." her eyes began to water, "I had him in my sights with my bow drawn, Miroku-sama was on the side oppisite of me with his kazaana at the ready, Sango and Kirara were up in the air to keep him from flying away, and even Shippou was trying to help by using his fox fire to keep Naraku from running in his direction." her voice cracked, "but none of us could do anything..."

Outside of the hut, the hanyou stalked off into the forest and began running at full pelt... he didn't care where he was going, as long as it was far away from there. 'It's all my fault,' he thought to himself, 'had they all struck together they might have had a chance.... but they didn't want to hurt me... I was too close to Naraku and I had lost too much power in the fight... it's my fault that we lost' Inuyasha came to an exceptionally large tree and with one simple bound he made it to one of the highest branches and sat himself in it. 'Damn that Naraku for using me as a shield against my own friends' he thought as he stared off into the night sky. His mind started working overtime and images started flashing in his head.....

Flashback

_"Inuyasha, move!!!" the demon exterminator named Sango yelled at him as he battled intensely with his rival._

_"You'll get sucked in!!!" came another shout, this time from the monk named Miroku._

_His plan was simple, hold Naraku long enough for Miroku to get him using the kazaana, using his life if need be.... the problem was that he was the only one that seemed to think it was neccesary for Naraku to be held down._

_"Miroku you idiot!!! Do it now!! I don't care what happens to me, it ends today!!!!" Inuyasha bellowed and flung himself at Naraku, who had shown his true form as he always did when he was in a battle he might lose... The large purple blob standing in front of Inuyasha suddenly grew tentacles and proceeded to wrap itself around the oncoming hanyou._

_"Inuyasha, do you intend to throw your life away to kill me?" Naraku queried with a soft and malicious chuckle, "Well then I shall grant your wish." With that another set of tentacles pierced through the Hanyou's body. Inuyasha winceed in pain, but didn't let go of his sword, he was determined to finish this fight. Then he heard it, off in the distance, the sound that gave him the strength to free himself from Naraku's grasp. The dark haired girl, Kagome, was screaming his name._

End Flashback

'I'm sorry Kagome,' he thought as he stared at what he was positive was her face staring back at him from the heavens, 'I didn't mean to frighten you'

Back at the hut, Kagome had just finished telling Kaede what had happened. "So you say that Naraku plunged his poisonous tentacles into Inuyasha's chest and he survived?" Kagome now had tears in her eyes... it was the worst sight she had ever seen. There was her Inuyasha, the one who protected her always, who kept her safe and fought off her demons, not even 20 feet away from her with tentacles through him and she couldn't even move to help him. She was thankful when Kaede's voice broke her free from the horrible mental image "Ye did the right thing by not interfearing... had something happened to ye, Kagome, Inuyasha would never forgive himself." Kagome's thoughts returned to the hanyou fighting Naraku and breathed his name through her soft lips as if the mere sound of his name calmed her, "Inuyasha." "That's not all Kaede-sama," interjected the monk," I noticed that when Kagome called out to Inuyasha, his aura intensified and repeled Narakus' tentacles. Obviously Kagome-sama has a great influence on Inuyasha's aura" The old priestess stared into the fire in the middle of the dark room and started," Yes, Inuyasha himself has proven to be stronger, faster, and more determined to fight when Kagome-sama is involved. But we cannot take any chances, if these poisoned tentacles really did strike through him, then it can only mean one thing... Inuyasha has been poisoned." Everyone looked at Kaede with wide eyed expressions, apparently nobody knew what to say. Shippou, the kitsune, was the first to break the silence, " We have to do something... Inuyasha is too stubborn to accept treatment... what will we do?!" Tears were welling up in his eyes as he spoke and his voice was more high pitched than usual. Although Inuyasha and Shippou hardly got along, Inuyasha was like a big brother to him... this was his family... his home... now at the thought that he might lose a member of his family he panicked and was on the verge of tears when Kagome put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Shippou, if I tell Inuyasha I'm sure that he'll listen to me... he has to." These words did nothing to calm the little quivering Kitsune, but he gave Kagome a fake little smile to show her that he was ok.

The night had dagged itself over the village and had shrouded the huts and barns in a star studded darkness. Outside in his tree, Inuyasha was still letting his thoughts wander. 'At that time.' he told himself, ' I felt an enourmous amount of pan from Naraku's tentacles,' he clutched at his chest and whined a bit like a dog that had just been stepped on. 'Why didn't I die?'

Flashback

_"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!" Kagome's voice had flooded Inuyasha's ears. His heart had begun pounding furiously and his life had begun to slip aways from him... only it didn't. Something kept him together... something that he coudn't see. He had to use this to his advantage, he raised his power as much as he could to take a final swing with Tessaiga before he passed out, but instead Naraku had been thrown back by the force of his energy... that had never happened before. He fell to the floor and tried hastily to get back up and chese after Naraku, but stopped at the sound of Kagome's frantic sobbing._

_"What the hell are you crying about?? I'm fine, you're making a big dea....." when he turned to her he couldn't finish the sentence. There she was, slumped over on the ground with her face buried in his himono, crying like if she had just lost the most important thing in her life. He couldn't bring himself to turn and chase Naraku with Kagome like this. Inuyasha walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder... instinctively she jumped up and grabbed hold of him, pulling the hanyou as close to her as physically possible. Her voice rang loud in his head, quite possibly because she was so close to him, but more than likely because of what she said....._

_"Thank god!!" she exclaimed between sobs, "I thought I was going to lose you" Her tears were flooding down her face... the only thing that Inuyasha could do was hug her back... he didn't know what to say so only whispered one thing into her ear, low enough so that nobody else would hear._

_"I'm sorry Kagome," he whispered into her jet black hair, "I didn't mean to worry you."_

End Flashback

'She thought that she was going to lose me' Inuyasha remembered, 'lose me'.... those two words stuck in his head for the rest of the night. He jumped down from his tree and walked back to the village. 'Lose me.' It echoed in the forest and off the creeks.... He walked into the village and towards Kaede's hut. 'Lose me' his own voice bounded off the huts at him... Why was this affecting him so much? When he reached Kaede's hut he noticed that nobody had bothered to fix the curtain over the doorway and he put it up himself... he walked into the dimly lit room with the dying fire in the middle and made his way towards Kagome's sleeping bag. He sat down close to her, all the while watching her to make sure she wouldn't wake up, folded his arms across his Tessaiga, and proceeded to stand watch over the one thing that mattered the most to him, his Kagome.


	2. Poison

CHAPTER TWO

Poison

The sun was almost up when Inuyasha awoke with a sudden jerk. His chest was pounding and an undescribable pain was spreading thoughout his body. He did the only thing that he could think of, he got up quietly as to not wake anyone and walked out the door... hours later when the others awoke from their slumber they found no sign of Inuyasha. He was gone.

The forest floor was cool with the morning dew as Inuyasha ran through a path, apperently heading somewhere to the north. He could feel the pain sprading through him and it was all he could to to keep from passing out, but he lept on running. He could only think of one way to get rid of this pain that he felt... and it required the help of strong healing herbs... herbs like the ones that Jinenji-sama had growing in his garden. Jinenji was a hanyou just like Inuyasha. Hea was kind and very good at growing healing herbs for many illnesses such as poison. Inuyasha didn't want to admit it, but he had made a fatal mistake when Naraku pierced through him. Naraku's shouki had been injected into Inuyasha's blood stream and it was trying to dominate his body. That was the pain he was feeling. What he didn't understand was how he had made it through the night. Naraku's shouki was strong and therefore deadly... Inuyasha didn't know how it was that he was resisting the call of death, but he had to cure it before it got worse. He reached a clearing and gave it his all to sprint accross it as fast as possible.

Kagome woke up in a daze and looked around the hut for Inuyasha. She needed to speak to him and preffered to do it before the others woke up, but it looked like if he had already gone outside. She put on her shoes and walked out to the inviting morning air. She scanned the area but there was still no sign of Inuyasha anywhere. Kaede was outside weeding her little garden and Kagome walked over to her. "Good morning Kaede-sama" exclained Kagome from afar. "Good morning child, how did ye sleep?" she answered in a cheery voice. Kagome got to Kaede and started talking to her about the great weather. After what seemed like an eternity of chit-chat to Kagome she finally asked "Kaede-sama, have you seen Inuyasha?" Kaede looked down at her plants and began to speak, " You know, Inuyasha is going through a tough time my child. He is confused about what happened and he is upset with himself for letting Naraku escape..." "But he DIDN'T let Naraku escape..." Kagome interjected, but was silenced by Kaede's words, " that's not what he thinks Kagome, he thinks that he let you all down, Miroku's life hangs in the balance, so does Sango's vengence, as does Inuyasha's own personal vengence for my sister. When Naraku got away from him and managed to hurt him severely, Inuyasha felt that it was his fault." "But do you know where he is Kaede? We still have to tell him about the poison." Kaede's eyes suddenly showed a bright light of realization. She had forgotten. How could she forget..... Inuyasha had never been hurt in such a way... he was always dragging everyone else in with not a scratch on him... but this time he had come off worse in the battle, and he was in danger. "Early this morning I saw him step outside and head north. He was clutching at his chest and had a bit of a limp in his step." Kagome had heard enough, without bothering to wake the others, she grabbed her bike and neaded north, hoping that by some ray of hope that Inuyasha would be just over the hill.

'I wonder if everyone's worrying about me' Inuyasha thought as he made his way through the forest, "Keh, they don't even care. They're just fine." he answered himself out loud. His run had slowed down to a jog, which would eventually slow down to a crawl if the pain got any worse. His surroundings seemed to be moving with him as if he wasn't moving at all when he realized that he was standing completely still. "What the hell....?" he said as he prepared himself to take an enourmous and cover his lost ground..... then it hit him. His muscles tensed, his breathing became very difficult, and his eye sight started to blur. Inuyasha the invincible hanyou..... was dying.

Through the forest raced a blur of white green and pink.... it was Kagome going along the path as fast as her bike could take her. Her face was full of determination and her legs were stopping at nothing to reach her goal. 'Inuyasha.... please be ok.' she thought to herself as she sped along the shady forest towards what she was hoping was the direction that Inuyasha had taken. 'Will everyone be able to follow the trail that my bike is leaving behind?' she thought as she looked behing her hoping to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippou riding on Kirara, 'But I can't just stop and wait for them....' She turned her attention back to the path ahead of her. No, she didn't have time to stop. She had to find her Inuyasha. It was difficult work crossing a forest on a bike made to travel on the streets of modern Japan, but it was her only means of transportation, other than the hanyou's back of course. 'Please don't let it be too late....'

Darkness had spear through Inuyasha's mind and everything was slowly getting dark.... when he saw a little light in the distance. A tiny light heading for him at an amazing speed. The hanyou raised a clawed hand, ready for his final fight, when the light bearer came into view. "Ka...go..me" escaped his lips before he closed his eyes and passed out from the pain. At that very moment, right when Inuyasha closed his eyes, a mass of images flooded into his mind. Memories of Kagome and the others. Kagome's cheerful attitude, Sango's unweilding determination, Miroku's wisdom and Shippou's innocence. It was all pouring down on him like rain..... his pulse started to intensify......

Flashback

_"Inuyasha, do you promise to always protect me with your tessaiga?" a smiling Kagome said as she stood at the base of a tree._

His breathing became ragged....

_"I have to avenge my father and the other demon exterminators, and I must save Kohaku" spoke out an angry Sango._

His limp body began to respond....

_"Naraku put this kazaana in my hand Inuyasha, I desire as much to destroy him as you, but we must be patient about this." stated a calm Miroku._

Inuyasha was on his feet....

_"I can't protect everyone, I'm just a kid..." cried a shivering Shippou._

He was running again at full pelt......

_Kirara was fighting swarms of oncoming demons by herself._

He have to survive.... for them....

_"Let's go Inuyasha" said a pretty raven haired girl._

'Wait for me Kagome... I'll make it.'

End Flashback

Back at the hut everyone was now fully awake, wondering where Inuyasha and Kagome were. I tiny lecehrous smile spread across Miroku's face and he was about to open his mouth so speak when a dark glare from Sango suddenly froze him. Shippou was sitting indian style on the floor, pondering on what Miroku had just been about to say when Kaede walked into the hut. "Good morning to ye," she said to the still drowsy trio inside, Kirara had already gone outside to stretch her legs," I suggest that you head north, Inuyasha went that way before dawn and Kagome-sama went after him shortly after." At this Sango went outside and called Kirara. Miroku stood patiently outside waiting for Sango with Shippou on his shoulder. "Where do you think they went?" Shippou asked, he was always rather inquisitive. Miroku looked up into space, "well, I don't have to guess....." he stood for a moment absorbed by his own thoughts when a soft thud pulled him free. "Any ideas Miroku?" the now fully equipped demon exterminator asked. "Yes, let's head for Jinenji's garden..." Miroku's companions shot him a confused look which made him go into detail, "... obviously Inuyasha has noticed that he has been infected and will seek the help of Jinenji's healing herbs." "Inuyasha would'nt do something like that, he's too stubborn to accept help from anyone." Shippou said as he climbed onto Kirara's back. In an instant they were off, heading north after their friends.


	3. Jinenji's Request

CHAPTER THREE

Jinenji's Request

Jinenji's mother was outside tending to the fields when the silver haired hanyou arrived, all the worse for the wear. "Jinenji, come! One of your little friends is hurt!" Out of a little hut in the middle of the vast fields came a monstrous youkai.... or better yet, hanyou... He stood almost 12 feet tall and had giant blue eyes. "That's Inuyasha, he's the one that was traveling with Kagome-sama," Jinenji said gruffly as he gently picked up the half dead hanyou and took him inside. "It looks like he's been infected... mother, you should wait outside." Jinenji took Inuyasha inside and put him down close to the fire. Inuyasha was still fighting the pain, but couldn't get any words out. It was ok, Jinenji knew what was wrong with Inuyasha. For on Inuyasha's chest was a bleeding wound. It showed no signs of recovery and looked as if it had opened recently. There was no tme for introductions... Jinenji started making a fine paste with his herbs and removed Inuyasha's himono to get a better look at the injury. After applying the right medicine to the now healing wound, Jinenji told Inuyasha to stay still and not move so much. It wasn't like he had much of a choice. Inuyasha felt as if a large boulder had been placed on him. He couldn't move an inch. Instead he just closed his eyes and drifted off into his thoughts....

_'Where am !?' 'What am I doing here?' _

_'Kagome.... Kagome I'm sorry... please be safe.'_

_'Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, please keep her safe'_

_'I'm counting on you.... all of you.'_

It was already mid day and Inuyasha still wasn't moving. Jinenji had already begun to fear for the worst. This was Kagome-sama's friend. If something happened to him she would be truly sad. He could not let it happen. Kagome was the only human that had ever been nice to him.... accepted him. She did not deserve to lose her friends. Jinenji applied more paste to the wound and waited for Inuyasha to show signs of recovery. It seemed as if the inu hanyou was deep in thought. His eyes were open but out of focus and his dog ears were drooping. "This paste can heal any poison you know," Jinenji attempted to make conversation, but his attempt went unanswered. He looked curiously at the dog boy lying next to him and slowly inched forward.... it didn't look like if he was breathing.

Kagome had been riding for hours with no signs of Inuyasha. She was giving up hope when she heard the familiar sound of air rushing above her. She was suddenly lifted and placed on top of Kirara the mononoke. Her bike fell to the floor with a clatter on the forest floor. She looked around at her surroundings and knew she didn't have to say anything. Her companions, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all had very serious faces with a hint of worry. Kirara too was going as fast as her demon powers allowed her to. This atmosphere caused Kagome to worry even more. If they were worried it was because something was really wrong. Shippou now sat on Kagome's shoulder and was very silent for a talkative little kitsune. Miroku was staring off into space and hadn't even bothered to try and grope Sango, who was scanning the region ahead of them, looking for signs of their hanyou friend.

Jinenji had to use drastic measures to make Inuyasha breathe again, he powered himself up and gave the unconsious dog demon a jolt of demonic energy. "AHHH!! What the hell was that for?!" he yelled, sitting up and flexing his claws at the nearest thing that he saw, which was a pot. "I am sorry, but you needed it. You had stopped breathing for quite a while now..." came a voice from behind him. Inuyasha turned around to face the giant hanyou, "Jinenji, how did I get here?" he asked, remembering only how he got to the fields and nothing more. The hanyou gave Inuyasha a bowl of soup with healing herbs and explained what had happened, "My mother found you out in the field and I carried you in... tell me, how did you get such a seroius amount of poison injected into you?" At thie the hanyou's ears lifted... He hadn't even told Jinenji about the poison. He lifted his shirt and noticed that the wound had fully closed. "You cured it?" asked the puzzled hanyou. "Yes, but it was difficult. I'd never seen anything like that. How did you get it?" Inuyasha wasn't looking at Jinenji anymore, he was staring at the floor, "We've been chasing after a piece of trash named Naraku, have you hread of him?" Jinenji simply nodded. "Well, I was fighting him and he injected me with his poisonous tentacles. I should have died." At this Jinenji turned to face him. "Do you know why you are still alive?" Inuyasha looked more intently at the floor as if searching for something that wasn't there. "No I don't." The large hanyou then took a kinife from a little cutting table and handed it over to Inuyasha. "Just make a little cut o your finger." he instructed. inuyasha reluctantly took the knife and made gash on his finger about an inch long. He looked astonished as the cut opened and closed instantly right before his very eyes. His wounds had never cured so quickly. "What the...." was all that he could force out of his mouth. Jinenji then explained that the human blood in his body was very pure and that it had rejected the poison. Now mixed with the healing herb, it made Inuyasha's healing abilities improve ten fold.

Both Inuyasha and Jinenji stepped out into the afternoon sun. Inuyasha turned to his large friend, "well, thanks. I have to go back to the others now." Jinenji turned, "wait... I have a request." Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, 'well, he did just save my life...', "yeah?" he said, trying to sound annoyed. "I would like for you to stay until Kagome-sama comes for you. I would like to tell her myself that I was able to help her friend. It was the least that I could do since she's so nice to me." Inuyasha looked down at the floor again, "Sorry Jinenji, but I don't think that they'll come for me....." at this Jinenji simply turned towards the fields, "you can help me with the weeding until she gets here. She will come for you... I know she will." "Keh, I might as well do something useful," Inuysaha retorted as he plopped himself down in the field and started weeding, " Besides, I'm sure that I need some time to heal before I can leave." Jinenji smiled and started plucking the weeds as well. He knew that Inuyasha was completely healed.

It was almost sunset when the group reached Jinenji's hut. They were quite surprised to find Inuyasha hard at work in the fields. Even Shippou, who usually made jokes about Inuyasha, was too surprised to say anything. When Kirara landed right by the dog demon, Kagome was the first one to get off and run towards him. "Inuyasha you moron!! Making us worry like that!!" These words, which were quite harsh, were silenced when she collided with his himono. 'Thank god that you're ok' she thought as she hugged him tightly. And as if he had heard her thoughts, Inuyasha said nothing, but simply stroked her hair and held her close to his now healed chest. "Ah, Kagome-sama, you're here," came a voice from behind them, "Inuyasha has been a great help here." Kagome turned and saw the giant hanyou standing behind them with some weeds in his hands. "Hello Jinenji, how are you? And how is your mother...." Kagome and Jinenji quickly engaged in conversation, talking about the healing herbs, the poison, everything. Miroku and Sango also listened intently while Jinenji explained what had happened. Then they quickly looked over at Inuyasha. "What the hell are you looking at me like that for monk?" Miroku spread a sly little smile across his face, "I'm just curious to test out this new healing ability of yours." Inuyasha recoiled like a cornered dog, "Well fat chance. Nobody's using me for entertainment!" Kagome was looking at Inuyasha with those dazed eyes of hers. 'I still can't believe that he's ok.' she thought to herself as she stared at her dog companion. Inuyasha looked back at the teary eyes of Kagome and stood up. "Keh, I don't need you to experiment on me monk. I'll be outside." He knew she would follow.


	4. Dreamtime Moment, Nightmare Battle

CHAPTER FOUR

Dreamtime moment, Nightmare battle

The sun had completely set when Inuyasha stepped outside closely followed by Kagome. " Come on, let's go." was all he said and then got on one knee so that she could climb on his back. She obidiently got on him and held onto his shlouders while he rocketed off into the forest. Seconds later when they were a good distance away from the others, Inuyasha bolted upwards and shot through the forest canopy to the highest branch of one of the tallest trees. It was cold so Inuyasha took off his himono and shrouded Kagome with it. "thanks" she uttered. He then proceeded to lift up his shirt. Kagome gasped in surprise at his chest, which now didn't even have a scar or scratch to show where the terrible wound had been. She stretched out her hand and put it on his chest. Inuyasha usually protested to such closeness, but he didn't seem to mind right now. "Inuyasha..." escaped from her lips before she could stop it. At this the hanyou's ears perked up and he stared intently at her, waiting for her to say something..... but no further words came from her. After a minute of giving each other the lost gaze, Inuyasha broke the silence by placing his hand on hers, which was still pressed up on him. "I'm sorry Kagome... I didn't mean any of this to happen. I didn't mean to make you cry... I'm sorry." At this Kagome looked horrified and replied in a hurtful voice, "You're so stupid. You don't have to apoligize for this! I can't believe you! Why would I....." but her yelling was cut short when Inuyasha's hands grasped her shoulders and pulled her towards him. "Don't you understand? I don't want to cause you any pain..... I'm tired of making you cry," he whispered softly into her ear, every word sounding like if it was dealing a fatal blow, "This isn't the kind of life that I wanted for you. This isn't the way that I wanted you to live. Because of me you shed so many tears..... and it's killing me inside to know that I'm the one causing your pain." Kagome gasped at these last words. This wasn't Inuyasha. It wasn't the hanyou that she had known for so long. Something was wrong. He was afraid, he was confused..... he wasn't angry or pushy, he was different. Before Kagome could say anything in her defense, Inuyasha placed a hand on her head and started stroking her hair. 'What is this,' she thought to herself, 'Why is he so scared? Why is he being like this.... why won't my heart stop pounding so hard.... why is he holding me like this... why won't he look at me?' Inuyasha was looking at the stars that were slowly appearing above them. He apparently had no idea about what he was doing because by the time that he looked down at Kagome, he was surprised to find that his own hand was stroking her head and that his free hand was over her own on his chest. And then there were her eyes.... wide and gazed, but accepting the situation like if it was right. He was about to move and break the closeness between them when Kagome turned herself around and leaned with her back towards him. Immidiately his heart started pounding. What was he supposed to do?

'I don't know what's happening, but I don't want it to end.' Kagome thought.

'Her body is so warm and inviting, why does this feel so right?' pondered Inuyasha.

'Does he know what he's doing... or is he simply afraid to move'

'Should I move? But I don't want to... why should I... I like having her with me'

'This feels so right... does he love me?'

'Why am I feeling like this.... do I love her?'

'I want to stay here with him forever'

'I'll stay with you forever.... Kagome'

The silence was broken by an uneasy feeling that spread through them both. Kagome sat up and looked at Inuyasha. His face was screwed up in concentrarion and his nose was a bit wrinkled as he sniffed the air. "It's a demon. Let's go find the others." He said as he grabbed Kagome by the waist and prepared to jump off the tree. "Wait," she uttered, not quite sure as to why, "this demon has shikon shards.... four of them." Inuyasha sniffed the air in the direction that the demon was coming from... it was heading straight for them. They had to get their companions. "Don't worry Kagome, I'll never let anything happen to you." and with that he jumped off the tree, Kagome in his arms, and ran at full speed towards Jinenji's hut. His words were still echoing in Kagome's mind when they reached the fields. When they reached the hut, they found their friends had already felt the demon and were standing at the ready. Even Jinenji was standing amongst the group, his face set and his fists clenched. "Jinenji, this isn't your fight, get beck or you're gonna get hurt" Inuyasha said gruffly when he saw the giant hanyou's intentions. "No. I will fight too," Jinenji answered calmly, " This demon is trespassing the fields of my father. It must be dealt with." Inuyasha put Kagome down and turned to the direction of the demon, unsheathing his powerful tessaiga as he did. The large fang was shining bright in the moonlight, ready to strike down this enemy that meant his Kagome harm. "Keh, suit yourself, just don't hog up all the fun." scoffed the battle ready hanyou as he instinctively bared his fangs and growled at the large demon that had just appeared at the end of the fields.

The trees across the fields parted and a giant wolf youkai headed for the group standing in front of the little hut, Inuyasha at the head of it. At the sight of the tessaiga weilding hanyou the demon wailed, "Inuyasha, I have come for you head!!" Inuyasha, never being one to get talked down to, took this as a personal challange and rushed out to meet the large advancing youkai. The clash of energy was so powerful that it lifted the ground and sent shockwaves of dirt in every direction. The end result of the impact was the the demon wolf's giant clawed paw pressing down on the tessaiga, which was being held up by a determined hanyou. Inuyasha let out a growl and put more power into his swing as he thrust the giant demon off of his sword and into the forest. In mere seconds the wolf had fallen, rolled, gotten back up, and gharged again. Inuyasha prepared for another attack when a familiar whistling sound stopped him from swinging the tessaiga. The wolf hadn't even noticed the hiraikotsu, Sango's giant boomerang, sailing though the air in his direction. It made full contact with it's face before it reached the hanyou, who was relaxed, trusting in his companion's fighting skills. Again the wolf fell, rolled, got up, and advanced on the fighting party. it was almost as if the youkai would stop at nothing to get to Inuyasha. the next attack, to everyone's surprise, came from Jinenji. The youkai had jumped into the air and was about to pounce on Inuyasha when the giant hanyou connected his fist with the wolf's chest. The pure force of the blow sent air currents through the breezy night and toppled over a few trees off in the distance. "Amazing jinenji, you sure are strong," Kagome said, praising the gentle hanyou for his powerful hit. But it wasn't over yet. This time the youkai didn't even bother to roll, her simply struck the ground hard and launched himself at an unprepared Inuyasha with it's fangs bared. "Impossible!" Miroku yelled as the youkai got up with the strength and agility of one that hadn't even broke a sweat. In one fleeting movement it pounced on Inuyasha and dug it's fangs into his midsection. The hanyou grimaced in pain and and dropped his father's sword to the ground. "Ka.. go..me..." was all that he said and then the actual impossible happened.

It was like a bad dream. One moment the youkai was lying on the ground, clearly defeated by Jinenji's powerful punch, the next it had bitten down on inuyasha's body and then it dissapeared without a trace, leaving only the now untransformed tessaiga to clatter to the ground.

"INUYASHA" came an all too familiar voice. Kagome was running out to the field where Inuyasha had stood, relaxing after what he thought had been the end of the battle. She could still see his face. He was looking at Jinenji and was about to say something, probably about how he di hog the fun, and suddenly his eyes widened when the youkai clamped down on him. The next instant, in a storm of smoke and debris..... they were gone. Kagome was shaking all over, she didn't know what to do... where to look, what to say. Miroku rushed out to where she was, apparently hoping that maybe they had all seen wrong... that maybe Inuyasha had only fallen down and that any second now he was going to jump right back up, folding his arms across his chest and saying something sarcastic about how easy the battle was. they were nothing more than false hopes. He was gone. The only trace left was his father's sword lying on the ground near the crater where the youkai had struck him down. Shippou scampered over to the sword and picked it up. "Where is he," the little kitsune pondered out loud, "He would never leave his tessaiga behind... not unless he couldn't hold on to it." These words had hit home with Kagome.

'He couldn't hold on to it. He couldn't hold on to the tessaiga. Something was wrong....... he was de...... No! Not him! Not Inuyasha! Not my Inuyasha!!'

Sango walked slowly to Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, we have to go look for him" Kagome wanted to stay there. She wanted to wait for him. What if they went to go look for him and he came back. He's be upset. She didn't want to make him upset. She wanted to stay there.

Jinenji came close to Kagome and uttered a few words, "Kagome-sama, I'm sorry. Had I destroyed the demon your friend would not have..." Kagome silenced him by standing up... 'he hasn't gone anywhere, don't be stupid, he's fine, he's probably looking for me as we speak..... If I just stay here and wait for him......' that was when she realized it. Kagome hadn't noticed, but she was still wearing Inuyasha's himono. His armor against demons... and she had it draped around her shoulders. An uneasy feeling settled at the pit of her stomach. She immidiately started feeling dizzy and wanted to throw up.

'No.... it can't be.... no..... NO!'

Miroku noticed Kagome staring at the himono wrapped aroud her with a panicked look on her face and moed in to comfort her. "Kagome-sama, don't worry... remember what we talked about before the demon attacked... Inuyasha's healing abilities had been increased substantially. That demon bite was nothing to him. It's only a matter of us finding out where the youkai took him." Kagome felt much better after hearing this. Without thinking twice, she hopped in Kirara, waved goodbye to Jinenji, and hurried the others to move on. They had to find him.


	5. Battle in the Lake

CHAPTER FIVE

Battle In the Water

"Kagome, it's been hours since we stopped to rest... Shippou is about to pass out." The worn out monk hollered to Kagome, who had gone back for her bicycle and was way ahead of her companions that rode on Kirara's back, peddling like crazy. She didn't want to stop. She couldn't. Something had to be done. Inuyasha was in trouble and she still couldn't sense the shikon shards that the beast had carried..... where had it gone? What did it want with Inuyasha? Those questions were what drove Kagome on no matter how much pain ran through her tired legs. Finally, Miroku couldn't stand anymore and jumped out in front of Kagome's speeding bike. He skidded to a stop and crossed his staff with the handle bars of Kagome's bicycle. "Kagome-sama, I know that you're worried, I am too, but we need to stop and asses the situation."

'WHAT? There's nothing to asses!!! Inuyasha's missing and we have to find him!!! Why are you stopping me??!!!' She thought furiously.

"What I'm saying is that we must regroup what little information that we have and try to ....." But Miroku was cut short by Kagome's piercing glare.

"Would Inuyasha stop to think if you went missing??!! Would he even sit for two seconds sniffing the roses if one of us was in trouble??!! NO! He would be flying to help us even if the odds were completely against him!!! He has risked his life for all of us!! And now you want to stop to THINK??!!" Kagome had had enough. If they wanted to stop fine, but she was going on. She cared... She cared too much. This wasn't a simple matter for her. And to make matters worse, now her friends were trying to hold her back.

"Kagome-chan..." Sango was obviously taken aback at Kagome's outburst of emotion. Miroku, though, hadn't budged. Like if he was expecting this reaction from her. He simply let out a sigh and rephrased what he had said. "I'm fully aware of what Inuyasha has done for us Kagome-sama, but you forget that he is half demon.... he is more resistant than us... if it wasn't for us slowing him down he might run an entire night through the forest chasing after demons and shards. But we do not have that advantage...." again he was cut short.

"That's not true!! Even as a human he's battled and been ready to give his life for us!!," tears had begun rolling down her face, her death grip on the handlebars of the bicyle slackend and for the first time in hours she showed how tired she was, "I'm worrying him... I need to get to him... he'll get mad if I'm not there with him... you know how he is, always....." At this she fell over on her bike and started sobbing uncontrolably. Sango was at her side in an instant offering her comfort. Shippou had jumped onto Miroku's shoulder and was looking down on Kagome with tear filled eyes.

'Why is she so worried? He's ok right? Miroku said that Inuyasha would be ok.... he wouldn't lie to us, would he?' Shippou couldn't dislodge these thoughts from his head.

"I'm sorry Miroku, can we please just keep going....." Kagome had stopped crying and was looking up at the houshi with an utter look of fear on her tear streaked face. "I know that everything will be fine.... I'll just feel better after Inuyasha is back with us." Sango helped her weak friend stand and led her over to Kirara. "Kirara, do you think that you can handle on more?" Sango asked her mononoke friend. Kirara simply stared at Sango wit hacceptance in her eyes and bowed to let Kagome climb on her back. After everyone was settled in Kirara leaped into the air once more and headed towards the south.... away from Inuyasha.

The hanyou opened his eyes to find himself in the wolf youkai's mouth. He took only a second to take in his surroindings.... water beneath them, sky above them, and land around the edges of the horizon. As soon as he noted these facts, with one slashing motion he ripped at the wolf youkai's jaw and fell when the monster howled in pain. The water below felt like a ton of bricks when he punched through the surface... the icy liquid engulfed him and numbed him from head to toe. With no desire to stick around for a swim... Inuyasha looked at the direction that the youkai had been heading and immediately began to swim in the opposite direction. He hadn't even taken five reps in the oppisite direction when a thunderous swoop of air above him caught his attention. The wolf youkai had recovered from the slash and was heading straight for him. Inuyasha had no time to think, he crouched low and prepared himself for the impact. When it came, it was hard. Both the hanyou and the beast were thrust into the freezing water by the impact and sank like stones deep into the lake that the youkai had been crossing. Inuyasha did the only thing that he had time to think of... he waited to feel the soft bottom of the lake.... once he felt the mushy ground at this feet, he called upon all of his strength and pushed himself straight up, slashing the wolf youkai as he passed. The top of the lake had been yet to reveal itself when Inuyasha felt a tug at this legs. 'Damn, that thing just won't give up!!' He kicked with all of his might at the youkai's teeth and broke off the two insicors that held him in his place. After a few seconds of kicking and wading he finally broke through the surface of the lake. He was gulping in the fresh air by the mouthfuls and thinking to himself that he would never take a bath again when he felt a sudden rush of water around him. Without warning, pain rose up his body from his feet all the way up to his head. He was being engulfed in a fireball that had been shot up from under him.

"Do you sense anything Kagome-sama?" Miroku had been silent for the entire trip since Kagome had lashed out at him and now he felt it appropriate to talk. "No, nothing. Maybe we went the wrong way." Kagome was starting to worry that she still didn't sense any shikon shards... surely they would have caught up to the demon by now. At this query Miroku simply bowed his head and resumed his pensive state. His mind was working overtime to figure out what had happened. Why take Inuyasha and where? None of this added up. Was it a trap? Did someone want Inuyasha dead? Well that thought was easily dismissed. of course there were many out there that wished for Inuyasha's death. But if they wanted to slay the powerful hanyou... why go through the trouble of taking him? Why not just send a strong youkai his way? No, something was definitely wrong here. As Miroku pondered on this, the back of his mind was screaming something out. 'naraku, Naraku, NAraku, NARaku', then the answer hit him like a ton of bricks, "NARAKU" he said aloud before he could stop himself. Kirara stopped abruptly, throwing Shippou off of Kagome's shoulder and everyone turned to face the houshi. 'But why' hew asked himself before he explained what he had figured out to his companions.

As Miroku explained that Naraku was the one behind everything, Kagome couldn't help but worry all the more about the present situation. The first thought that crossed her mind was the fact that Naraku could absorb demons and that Inuyasha, having just showed Naraku a few days ago that he can withstand his poison, was about to get pulled into that disgusting lump of flesh. Miroku, of course, had already thought of this... "Although, I don't believe that this is what Naraku is intending to do. It seems to me like if Naraku wants to maybe find another weakness of Inuyasha's." The monk's words, though terrible, were more than likely true. Naraku had noticed that Inuyasha didn't fall to his poison and wanted to find another way to kill the dog demon.

The pain was coursing through Inuyasha's body as he was rappeled upwards by the giant fireball that lit him up from beneath the lake. Doing a limp bodied sunersault, he willed his body to move and found himself paralyzed beyond belief. It wasn't until he felt the next jolt of pain on his abdomen that he realized that he still had a body attatched to his head. The wolf demon had jumped out of the water and snatched the hanyou out of thin air. As they both plummeted back to the lake Inuyasha pried at the wolf's mouth with all of his might. After this didn't work, he dug his claws into his mid section where the youkai currently had his fangs embedded, and let fly on of his special attacks. "Hijin-Ketssou!!!!!!" He yelled as red blades flew towards his enemy's face. For the second time the wolf howled in pain and dropped a now beaten Inuyasha into the lake again. This time Inuyasha stayed still though. He waited. When the youkai regained it's composure, it noticed the speck floating in the water and rushed towards it like like a bat out of hell. The hanyou waited, patiently for the youkai to get closer.

'Come on, just a bit closer......'

Then, without warning, when the wolf was about to swallow Inuyasha, he lept to one side and triumphantly bellowed, "Sakon-tessou!!!!" The golden blades that appeared from his finger tips struck the wolf and cleaved it in half before it had time to react. Then the worst that could have happened did. As the youkai was sliced in two by Inuyasha's claws, the shikon shards, which it had kept in it's forehead, fell down into the abyss. The hanyou dived in after them and swam nearly to the bottom before he placed a clawed hand around the shards and sprung back towards the surface. 'I hate water' he thought as he swam to the shore which now seemed miles away. After shaking off the excess water, Inuyasha made to put the shards away in the himono, and realized that he wasn't wearing it.

'That's right... Kagome has it. It would have protected her if anything would have happend'

At this thought the hanyou sighed in relief and lept into the air, looking for something familiar to tell him where he was.

He had only been running for a few minutes when he started to realize where he was. He was in Jinenji's forest. The smell of herbs had hit his nose dead on..... but something was bothering him.... why wasn't Kagome's scent among the smell of the herbs. Surely she was still at Jinenji's hut. Why would she leave?

'Maybe they went looking for me'

'keh, like they would. They probably think that I'm dead'

Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization.

'they think I'm dead.'


	6. Naraku's Plan

CHAPTER SIX

Naraku's Plan

"So what you're saying is that Naraku is afraid because his shouki didn't work on Inuyasha......" Sango was repeating Miroku's idea to better understand it. "... and now he wants to find another way to kill him?" These words, which were being spoken too lightly to Kagome, were sending shivers down her spine. Here they were in the middle of the forest with no clue to Inuyasha's whereabouts and they were discussing what was happening to him..... It felt like a bad dream. "All hope is not lost Kagome-sama," Kagome looked up to see the houshi smiling down on her, "If there is anything that we've learned from our journey it's that Inuyasha does not give up easily. For all we know he has already escaped the youkai and is heading back to Jinenji's farm as we speak.

'He's going back.... yeah, he's ok and he's going back! I have to go back'

"We should go back..." was all that could escape her lips. Miroku gave her a concerned look and then walked over to Sango, "Sango, you should take Kagome-sama back to Jinenji's farm. She looks exhausted. I will take her contraption and go ahead to see if maybe I can find something to go on." a sad little smile spead across his lips, "and maybe you should stay with her there. It didn't take even a second for Sango to reply furiously, "No! Houshi-sama, I can't leave you to do this by yourself... youcan barely stand!" Miroku looked down... he was leaning on his staff and holding back the groans from his empty stomach. "Well, I obviously can't take her back Sango, and Kirara will be faster without the burden of my weight...." Sango cut him off with a dark glare. "I don't care, I'm not leaving you here. What if Naraku attacks? What if you get hurt? What if......" she never finished that sentence. The houshi's index finger had pressed against her lips and his calm stare had silenced her in an instant. "Sango, having you worry for me is more than enough to carry me from here to the ends of time.... I have to keep searching, I didn't want to say this in front of Kagome, but I believe that Inuyasha is in grave danger. If we don't get to him soon, it might be too late...." Kagome's voice interrupted, "too late for what?" Miroku flinched at the thought of having to explain this to her. He turned to her... she had been standing right behind him.... tears already welling in her eyes, hands held at her chest, preparing for the worst... "Miroku, too late for what?" she repeated.

'What should I do? Should I tell her? There must be a way out of this. If I tell her she won't want to go back.'

The monk let out a sigh and looked back at the demon exterminator with eyes of regret. 'I shouldn't have opened my mouth' they seemed to say. When he turned back to Kagome Shippou had perched himself on her shoulder, making this only more difficult. "Kagome-sama, please understand that this is only my opinion and that I have been wrong before many times" This was a lie, usually it was Miroku that did the thinking in the group because of his wisdom, "But I believe that Naraku will stop at nothing to get what he wants... as he usually does. So I think that it's better that you return to the hut with Sango and wait for any signs of Inuyasha and Shippou and I will continue the search." This was as sugar coated as Miroku could make the phrase, "Unless we find him soon, he'll surely die" But Kagome bought it. She nodded warily and turned to get back on Kirara. Sango shot an angry glare at the monk, but also proceeded to get on Kirara. They went back towards Jinenji's farm, stopping only to let Miroku and Shippou off a the bike and exchange looks of worry. Shippou looked like a lost puppy when Miroku signaled him to come along. 'Why me? Why not Sango? She's strong... I couldn't fight a cold!' The little kitsune reluctantly jumped into the bicycle basket and stared at their three female companions as they rode back to the farm, adn to safety. "I have to be strong" Shippou reminded himself, "I have to be like Inuyasha, I have to protect my friends" It was only after he said this that hea realized he was talking out loud and looked up at Miroku sheepishly. The monk simply smiled and peddled away on the bike. 'I really should get one of these' he thought as his pacing was made easier by the contraption that now did the walking for him.

As Inuyasha stepped over the threshhold of the tiny hut in the middle of Jinenji's farm, the large figure rose in front of him and then, without warning, put him in an almost deadly bear hug. "You are ok! Kagome-sama will be so happy!" Jiinenji's face, though horse like, was spread in a large grin. Inuyasha was taken aback by the greeting, but quickly got over it. "Keh! I doubt that she's worried. She know better. She knows that something like that couldn't kill me" Inuyasha looked up at the giant hanyou, who was now silent as night. He didn't have to ask to know why Jinenji had fallen silent. "She was rying, wasn't she?" At this Jinenji smiply nodded and then shok his head to get the memory of Kagome's cheeks covered in tears out of his head. "DAMN IT!" Inuyasha couldn't conrtol himself and punched the ground, making a huge crater in the dirt, which doubled as the floor of Jinenji's mother's house. He quickly regreted what he had done and started to fill the hole with dirt from the sides. "It's ok." Jinenji stuttered, "I move the house later." Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and looked outside. It was almost morning. "Do you know what it's like Jinenji...." Inuyasha said, his pained face hidden behind a curtain of his own hair, "... to make the person that matters the most to you in the whole world cry?" The large hanyou simply put an oversized hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and replied, "My mother cries for me all of the time Inuyasha-kun, but it is not because she is sad... it is simply too much emotion for her to handle. Some humans have hearts bigger than this world. My mother is one and I know that Kagome-sama is another. She cries for you because she care about you Inuyasha-kun. It is not a burden for her." At this moment Jinenji stopped talking because Inuyasha was looking up, sniffing the air... fangs beared.

"I think we're almost there Kagome-chan." They had been silent the entire trip. Kagome had been sobbing to herself, but Sango could still hear her strained breathing through the rush of air that passed through them. "Maybe when we get there you should go back and find Miroku... he might need your help." Sango turned slightly to get a glimpse of Kagome in the corner of her eye. "You know how he is around women..." She was smiling slightly. At the sight of seeing her friend smile Sango felt a great weight lift off of her shoulders. "I'll go when I leave you with Jinenji... I know, he isn't to be trusted, that monk." They shared a little laugh that was silenced by the presence of youki in the air.

'Inuyasha?' Kagome's heart lifted, but quickly sank back into that region just below her stomach when she realized that it wasn't him. This youki, though, was strong, and was also headed right for them. Sango started looking in all directions... with the sun coming up it was difficult to see anything since shadows played with her tired vision. It was upon them before they had time to dodge. With one swift movement, a large lizard-like demon flew out from between the trees and tackled Kirara tothe ground. Sango and Kagome both fell hard on the forest floor, getting up quickly to aid their companion. "Kirara!"

Hiraikotsu flew through the air with a deadly precision, knocking the youkai away from Kirara. Kagome let an arrow fly towards the attacking demon, but it easily dodged it and headed straight for her. "Kagome-chan!" Sango had raised a hand to catch her hiraikotsu and had turned around just in time to see the youkai get thrown to the floor by Kirara. The mononoke fought hard to keep the lizard demon pinned down long enough for Kagome to escape. Sango ran towrds the fray and launched her hiraikotsu once again. Only this time the lizard was ready. It put it's powerful hind legs on Kirara's side and thrust her straight into the hiraikotsu's path. The mononoke took the hit in the back and landed not far from the lizard demon, unconscious. Another arrow flew at the demon which was staring menacingly a the knocked out mononoke. This arrow, because it caught the lizard by surprise, hit it's mark with a flash of blinding light. "Yes!" Kagome rejioced at her marksmanship and was about to join Sango over by Kirara when something jumped at her from out of the light. She had no time to react, she simply stared in horror as a lizard head floated towads her at neckbreaking speeds.

It didn't take a second thought for Inuyasha to take off at a run towards what called his attention. He had smelled a youkai and had dismissed it as a weakling, but now he smelled something else mixing with that youkai's reek. 'Kagome' was the only word echoing in his mind as he ran at full speed towards the two scents. He bounded over trees and dashed from limb to limb, searching frantically for his companion. The trees were swinging slightly from the morning breeze, swaying to the wind as the hanyou passed by at unmatchable speed. 'She's getting closer' he could smell her better now, he knew that she was close. 'Kagome, don't do anything stupid until I get there. He raced through the brush, urging his feet to move faster. Hoping against hope that she would be just behind the next tree. He came to a small clearing and sprinted right through, leaving a trail of dirt clouds and grass in his wake. The smell was getting stronger and then, just before him he saw what he had come to know as the glow from one of Kagome's excorsising arrows. His heart lept into his throat and he pushed himself harder to get to the light. 'She's fighting all alone. I'm not there. I have to get there.' He made one last leap and was swallowed up by the bright essence that lay before him. "KAGOME!!!"

She was going to die. It was inevitable. Without Inuyasha here to protect her she was a sitting duck. 'Inuyasha' she thought as she glanced down at the himono that was tightly wrapped around her and took in the scent of her hanyou one last time. A tear ran down her face as the demon head came ever closer. There was no time to react, no time to run, and no Inuysha to hide behind... it was over and then she heard her name.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha bolted out of the woods behind her and soared into the air, rage twisting his face into that of the vicious hanyou who had saved Kagome's life again and again. "DAMN YOU!! GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" He yelled as he slashed the lizard head into tiny pieces that disintegrated before they even hit the ground. The dog demon landed a few feet in fron of Kagome, crouched down as he fought to control his rage. Then, with no warning what-so-ever, he jumped up, facing the girl in his himono and proceeded to yell at her, "What the hell is the matter with you?? You could have been killed!! What are you doing out here all alone any...." an uneasy silence suddenly fell over the outraged hanyou. At his feet, staring up at him, wrapped tightly in his himono, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life. And she was crying. A short gasp passed through Inuyasha's lips and then he continued, this time his voice calm and tame, "Kagome, there's no need to cry. I'm here now. You're ok, nothing is going to happen to you while I'm here. You can stop crying." But she wasn't crying for her safety. She was crying because of what she had just seen .

It was the most beautiful sight ever for her. Inuyasha leaping out of the light from her arrow, anger filling his entire body.. and then those words.... the words that he yelled as he threw himself in front of her to keep her from harm. It was too much for her. She fell to the floor like a crumpled piece of paper and started sobbing. But they weren't tears of sadness, or of fear, or of joy for that matter. They were tears of love. So much did she love Inuyasha that an everyday thing like protecting her from a demon seemed like an amazing spectacle of emotion. She tried to stop crying, but then as he croched still there, breath obscured, back arched like a gargoyle, claws flexed from his attack, and most of all, face holding a pose of great relief, she realized just how much she loved him. Even now that he was yelling at her he seemed to be surrounded by the radiant light of her arrows. Then he surprised her by going quiet, gasping for air, and then comforting her to the best of his abilities. It was the most beautiful thing in the world to her..... Inuyasha.

Sango, who had seen the whole scene from one side as if in a movie, was now walking up to Inuyasha, Hiraikotsu swining from her back. "Oy Inuyasha, you gave us quite a scare." The hanyou looked up at Sango and smirked, "Keh, you guys should know better than to..." but he stopped and sniffed the air around him. A look of concern dawning on his face. "Where's Miroku, and Shippou" He said, voicing his concern, "I don't smell them anywhere." Sango smiled at his query about their companions and made a mental note to tell houshi-sama about it. She quickly explained to the questioning hanyou what had happened. After listening to the story, Inuyasha furrowed his brow for a moment then opened his mouth to speak, but Kagome didn't let him say a word. "No!" she exclaimed, "We're not going back to Jinenji's so that you can go look for Kiroku and Shippou alone. They're our friends too." She walked over to him and started climbing his back. Iuyasha didn't protest to this... still hating himself for making her cry... but instead picked her up and set her on his back. She held onto him by the neck tighter than usual and placed her head on the nook where his shoulders met his face. Her cheek grazed the side of his head and she playfully moved his hair to get a better view of his face. "Keh, suit yourself." was is only reply, but Kagome could see the smile that played around his lips. He wanted her there just as much as she wanted to be there with him.


	7. Prove Yourself, Shippou!

CHAPTER SEVEN

Prove yourself, Shippou!

Miroku and Shippou had only been traveling for a while when they sensed it. The tiny kitsune jumped up on Miroku's shoulder and began sniffing the air vigerously. "What is it Shippou?" Miroku had stopped the contraption and was looking into the forest around them... hoping to see the cause of hiw worry. "I smell a youkai.... do you feel it?" Miroku simply nodded and turned his attention back to the forest. Something was hunting them. All around them the leaves of the trees rustled as the wind passed through; disguising any sounds that might have given the monk and kitsune warnings. It was no wonder that when the spider youkai attacked they were barely able to dodge. An imense pattering sound was what alerted Shippou. Since his ears were more sensitive than Miroku's, he quickly screamed in the monk's ear for him to duck and was just barely saved himself from the legs that could have impaled them both. Miroku had reacted quickly, ducked, thrown the contraption to one side, and flung himself, along with the little youkai grabbing on for dear life on his shoulder, towards the nearest tree for cover. Giant legs reached behind the tree and would have grasped them both had the monk not sliced them off with the end of his staff. The youkai fell back, howling in pain. Now was their chance. With three hamafudas raedy to fly at his fingertips, Miroku lept out from behind the tree and launched his scrolls at the spider's head. Recoiling in pain, the arachnid fell back into some bushes where it scrambled to stand back up again. It never stood half a chance. With one swift lung from his staff, Miroku expelled the spider demon from sight. Shippou look out from inside the monk's robes to examine the handywork of his companion. Stepping cautiously around the dead spider, the tiny kitsune made retorts about how he wasn't scared one bit. That was.... until the second spider grabbed him.

"Good job Shippou, I would have never............" Miroku didn't have time to finish his praise. As he turned another spider jumped out from the brush and grabbed hold of the the little kitsune. The monk's hands were a blur as he reached into his robe and shot a hamafuda straight at the youkai. The spider flew back from the power of the hamafuda, but not before sinking its teeth into Shippou's arm. It crashed against a tree and was instantly desolved by the monk's staff straight to it's mid-section. "Shippou, are you ok?" Shippou had curled himself into a ball and was crying his eyes out. When Miroku tried to inspect the wound Shippou withdrew defensively, his hair standing on end.

'This is my fault. Why didn't I sense that youkai before? Was it because I thought the youki was coming from the one that I had already killed?'

Shippou's wailing jerked Miroku back to reality. the monk looked at the section of the kitsune's arm that was exposed to his eyes. The skin had turned a dark shade of red like a rash and looked like it was spreading. Shippou was about to lick the wound when a hand crossed his face. "Don't do that! It's poison!"

At this Shippou's face dawned in sudden realization. He'd been poisoned. Just like Inuyasha had. But he wasn't strong enough to keep it at bay. He didn't have human blood to protect him. They were far away from Jinenji's home and the pain was only getting worse. But he couldn't give up. Inuyasha wouldn't give up. Neither would Kagome, Sango, Miroku or Kirara. They wouldn't let him die. He had to hold on.

Miroku ran back to Kagome's contraption, placing Shippou carefully in the basket. He took off towards Jinenji's hut in a flash. 'Damn! Why didn't we think to ask Jinenji for some antidote?' The bike practically soared as the guilt ridden monk peddled back to their point of origin. "I know it must be painful Shippou, but just bear with me for a little bit. I will have you back to normal in no time." With that said Miroku doubled his efforts. If there was ever a time when he wished that their friend, a demon flea by the name of Myoga, was here, it was now. Myoga could have easily sucked out the poison and would have been thankful for the meal. But since they had been surounded by so much chaos and fighting lately, there was no way that the flea youkai would show himself. Despite his usefulness, it was very well known that Myoga was a coward. With the moment slipping away and the adrenaline leaving his body, Miroku soon began to feel the pain that had been coursing through his legs..... and another at his side. He glanced down to see his blood soaked robes. He probably hadn't been fast enough at one point. No matter. His own pain was not his concern at the moment. His biggest concern was the little kitsune lying in the basket in front of him, apparently not breathing. He had just noticed this when He heard a familiar sound. It was the sound of rushing wind. The sound of Kirara. He looked up, his heart skipping a beat when he saw Sango rushing towards him on Kirara. Then as he looked back in front of him he noticed the red and white blur that was heading straight for him.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango yelled joyously as she and Kirara neared the monk on the bike. But her smile turned to a look of confusion, then horror when she saw the little ball of fur lying motionless in the basket. 'No.' She landed beside him and rushed toward the injured kitsune. Seconds later the brush behind her parted where Kagome and Inuyasha sprinted through and also ended up beside the basket.

It was difficult for Miroku to explain. He did his best to tell them what had happened and how Shippou had been hurt, but it was difficult to admit that he was at fault for the kitsune's injuries. Sango laid a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but he still couldn't release the knot in his throat. "We have to get him to Jinenji, this poison is spreading fast. Only the healing herbs can do anything at this point...." He couldn't bare to finish his explination at the looks on Sango's and Kagome's faces. Even Kirara seemed saddend, her ears flat on her head. Only Inuyasha seemed to be in a pensive state.

"Move." Inuyasha pushed his way to the basket. He looked down at Shippou with an almost fatherly concern. He seemed to be pondering something.... thinking of something... hoping for something. Then without a second thought he plunged his claws into his own chest. The others gasped and took a step back as he twisted his wound, forcing blood to spill out over his shirt. He then removed his blood soaked shirt and placed on the unconcious kitsune's shoulder. "Inuyasha! What are you..." Kagome had started, but when he looked up at her, his eyes full of emotion and pain, she stopped herself and stood by him. Looking down at what she considered to be a part of her family. Her's and Inuyasha's.

"I don't know how much it'll help, but I had to try." Inuyasha broke the silence that had been ongoing between them since they set off again towards Jinenji's hut. Kagome acknowledged that she understood by hugging him more tightly. "Since I had just been treated with the healing herbs, it's possible that there might still be some healing effect left in my blood." Kagome was stunned by Inuyasha's quick thinking. She was also a bit flustered about riding on his back while he didn't have a shirt on since she was still wearing his himono.

"Don't worry, he'll be ok." Kagome tried to re-assure him. "Keh! I know. That kid's too stupid to die on us." It was too late for him to act like a jerk, he had already showed that he cared. Kagome smiled at his attempt to hide his feelings and re-positioned herself so that her her mouth was right by his ear. "Thank you, Inuyasha." When she looked to see his reaction, she was sure that she saw that same smile play around his lips.

It wasn't long before they reached the fields and made it to Jinenji's hut. The giant hanyou made some antidote in a snap and had Shippou resting inside in no time. "The blood helped him alot. Had his shoulder not been wrapped in it, he might not have made it all the way over here." instantly everyone turned to the dog demon sitting in their midsts. "What??!! Don't look at me like that !! It's not like I'm completely heartless!" With that the hanyou lept up and left th room in a huff. Jinenji turned to his remaining guests and explained to them, "Right now the best that you can do is wait. It is up to his own strength now. Only shippou can fight off what is left of the poison in his body. It would be best that he stayed here for the day."

Inuyasha had only gotten to the edege of the fields when Kagome caught up to him. Still wrapped in his himono, the dark haired girl strolled up to the hanyou and followed him into the forest. "That was nice of you.... worrying about Shippou." She looked at him to see how he would react, half excpeting his trademark "Keh", but he remained silent. "You know.... I'd really like to know what happened to you when you dissapeared." The dog demon looked down. "Keh, it's not important. Besides, I got to you in time, didn't I?" Kagome stopped walking. She burried her face in his himono, obviously crying. When Inuyasha noticed this he stopped and turned to Kagome, his temper rising dangerously. "You JERK!!!" His temper quickly subsided and was replaced by fear. "Why won't you let me worry about you!!! Don't you know what I went through when you let???!!!!" Kagome had turned on her heel and was about to run, but strong hands gripped her sides and whipped her about. She didn't have time to protest because the next thing she knew, she was pressed up against Inuyasha's chest.

Before the hanyou realized what he was doing, he had grasped Kagome and pulled her towards him. Wrapping his arms around her protectively, he hissed in her ear, "Stop it. You know that I hate to see you cry. I'm just glad that you're ok. I'm glad that I got there in time." After saying this he realized how close he was to Kagome and was pulling away when he noticed that he couldn't move. Kagome had returned his hug by putting her own arms around his waist and locking her hands wher ethey met on his back. She wasn't talking, moving, or even crying anymore. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He wanted to hold her there until the end of time. He wanted to lean into her and brush his lips against hers..... he wanted to keep her always..... but he couldn't.

Kagome felt the heat coming off of Inuyasha as he held her. His chest would rise and fall in sync with his breathing. She put her hands around him and held him back. She didn't want to let go this time. Even if he tried to move away or tried to push her.... she would not move. Nothing could make her let go this time...... but something did.

Inyuasha was trying hard to gather up the courage to kiss her, but he was interrupted. From back at the hut they heard Shippou's voice calling out to Kagome. Inuyasha quickly picked up Kagome and carried her back across the fields. He looked down as he took her bridal style to the hut and noticed that her face resembled a tamato. Not being familiar with the marriage traditions of humans, Inuyasha didn't know why she was blushing, but he was happy that she was at least smiling now. They reached the hut and he put her down inside, much to the gasps of their friends.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" sneered Miroku with a sly little smile. The hanyou simply put up a threatening fist to his face and walked past him towards Shippou. The little kitsune was crying, wrapped in a blanket that Jinenji had placed on him. Kagome had sat down beside him and was affectionately petting his head. With tears still streaming down his face, Shippou stared at his friends as if frantically searching for someone. "What happened to me? Miroku, what happened?"

Miroku was standing amongst his friends, but when the kitsune addressed him, he was instantly transported to a place where he was comepletely isolated. he looked down, trying not to look Shippou in the eyes as he told the little youkai how it was his fault that this had happened. That because he hadn't been fast enough Shippou had been injected with lethal poison. It was difficult, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. A hand that he would have never thought to comfort him. And as his companion spoke, his loneliness lifted and his courage took the better of him.

"Shippou, Miroku did his best to help you. There's no reason for you to be scared. Youkai don't get scared Shippou..... they fight. Just like you fought the poison in your body. You're a great youkai and you can't let little things like poison stop you.... can you?"

At the dog hanyou's words Shippou simply cracked a smile on his tear streaked face and nodded. Seeing that Shippou would be ok, Inuyasha turned and left the hut again. Kagome looked down at Shippou and smiled. She couldn't help but notice how Inuyasha had failed to mention how it had been him who wrapped Shippou in a shirt soaked with his own blood so slow the poison. She guessed this was for Miroku's sake and left it as it was. The little kitsune had fallen asleep in her lap and was snoring softly. Of course he was tired. He had just fought for his life... he needed sleep. Kagome looked up at the spot where Inuyasha had stood giving Shippou the speech. She smiled to herself and leaned back on the wall of the hut. In an instant she dozed off


	8. The Kiss

CHAPTER EIGHT

The Kiss

"Wake up eerybody, you'll miss supper." Miroku's voice seemed to snap everyone back to life. It was dark outside of Jinenji's hut and a pot of delicious smelling soup stood brewing on a fire. Kagome operend her eyes sleepily and was about to sit up straight when she noticed that she was leaning on something. She looked up to see Inuyasha sitting right next to her, his shoulder acting as a makeshift pillow. His shirt was clean and he had it back on. She was somehow dissapointed about this but she didn't understand why. "You were about to fall over when you fell asleep and he sat next to you te keep you straight... at least that's his story." Kagome looked up and Sango was smiling sweetly down at her. " I don't want to move him," Kagome replied, "he needs his sleep." Sango looked at the tired hanyou and then lifted the spoon that she had in her hand. With a powerful SMACK she brought it down right on his nose.

"AH! What the hell's your problem?!!" Inuyasha had gotten up in a flash. "Dinner's ready." Sango said with a wide smile.

"Keh, thanks for the wake." Inuyasha turned around and took Shippou off Kagome's lap. Then he helped her up. He carried the little kitsune to the pot and sat down around it with the rest. Shippou woke up and found himself on Inuyasha's lap with a bowl of soup in front of him. "Smells good, eh Shippou?" The hanyou was eating his own soup, "I would have let you sleep, but Sango said that you wouldn't get any if you didn't wake up." Shippou shot a hurtful look at Sango and then picked up a spoon to eat. The youkai exterminator gave a harsh look at inuyasha, who responded by sneering at her and throwing a tiny piece of bread at her face. She caught it and threw it at Miroku, who in turn threw it back at Inuyasha, who caught it with his mouth. "Hey, I like the idea of being fed this way." They all had a good laugh and ate their food. "Hey Jinenji, where did you learn to cook?" Inuyasha was looking up at the giant hanyou. "My mother taught me." "Well, she's pretty good. Maybe she can give Kagome a lesson or two." This earned him a "Sit" and a dirty look. But it was all in good fun. "Jinenji-sama, are you sure it's ok for us to stay the night?" Miroku was looking up from his now empty bowl. "Of course, I'm just sorry that I don't have enough room for all of you." "Keh! It's no problem. I'll sleep outside. I could use the fresh air." With that Inuyasha hopped up and walked out the door. "Inuyasha-sama, do you want a blanket?" Jinenji called after him. "Nah! Thanks though!" He called back.

As Kagome watcehd Inuyasha walk out the door, she resisted the urge to walk out with him. She knew that Miroku would never let her live it down. She pulled up a blanket that Jinenji had left for her and laid herself down by the fire with Shippou snuggled up next to her. Moments passed and she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about what had happened that day. The moments kept running in her mind. Inuyasha missing, Shippou poisoned, the embrace. She focused on the moment when Inuyasha took her into his arms, holding her like if she was his own. Why? Why did he act like that? Did he really like her or was he just ashamed that he wasn't there? And what had happened to him? He hadn't answered that question. Kagome found herself thinking of all the horrible things that gcould have happend to Inuyasha when he dissapeared.

' "Stop it. You know that I hate to see you cry. I'm just glad that you're ok. I'm glad that I got there in time." '

These words played back in Kagome's head. She couldn't stop thinking. It was no use... she wouldn't be able to get any sleep. She picked her head up and scanned the insides of the tiny hut. Miroku and Sango were fast asleep. Jinenji also seemed to be sleeping judging by the way his quilt was rising and falling slowly. Shippou, who was right beside her, also seemed to be having sweet dreams. At least he could sleep. With that Kagome quietly got up and walked out of the hut.

'Where could he be?' She squinted into the darkness before her and walked off in the direction that she thought was best.... she was wrong. She had only taken six steps when her right foot fell in a large hole. She almost screamed, but was propped up quickly by a strong pair of hands. She didn't have to ask who it was.

"Stupid, what are you doing up so late?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear as he helped free her foot fro the confine of the hole. He looked her in the eyes. She looked so beautiful. Her dark hair glistened in the pale moon light, her skin seemed to glow as well. Her eyes were restless and held a hint of longing. Longing for what? What was she thinking about? Why was she out here this late? Was she looking for him? He was pulled out of his trance by her voice.

"Inuyasha."

His eyes widened, she seemed to speak her entire heart by simply pronouncing his name. His mind blurred and his heart started racing. He didn't know what to do... so he spoke out his own heart.

"Kagome."

Their faces met under the moon light and they kissed for the very first time under the night sky. It was a kiss to remember. Inuyasha held her firmly by the waist as he kissed her deeply and she accepted him with all of her heart. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled as close as she could without causing him any discomfort. Although it only lasted half a minute, the kiss seemed to last for an entire lifetime. When they seperated they knew that the other had meant. How they felt about each other, how they wanted to be with each other for as long as they both lived. They were two different people with the same heart. Meant for each other, longing for each other, loving one another.

"What does this mean?" Inuyasha asked her, still holding her inches away from his face. "You know what this means." A smile played at her cheeks. It was true, he knew what it meant. He knew that she had chosen him. That she loved him. That she wanted him. As he wanted her. "I.... " he wanted so much to tell her how much he wanted her, "I... " he wasnted to tell her how much he needed her, "I..." how much he loved her, "I..... love you, Kagome." It finally escaped his lips. The reaction that he got was something that he hadn't been expecting.

As soon as she heard this, Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore. She let her emotions show and shed her tears of love for him. She knew that he hated to see her cry, but she souldn't stop herself.... she was too happy. "I love you, Inuyasha." She wanted to wake everybody up and tell them all that Inuyasha was hers and hers alone. That they were going to be together just like she had wanted for so long. But she didn't. This moment belonged to them and them alone. She buried her face in his shirt and cried her eyes out, unable to keep herself under control anymore.

'Damn it! I hate to see her cry. Why did I make her cry?' Inuyasha put a hand on her head and stroked her hair. He didn't want to hear her cry. He wanted to see her smile. He wanted to see her laugh. He even prefered to see her angry than to have her cry. He put a finger under her chin and raised her head up to his. This was the only way to make her stop. He pressed his lips against hers and was lost in a world of bliss. Her lips felt like satin and were warm to the touch. His mind was completely blank. Nothing in this world existed for the moments that their lips were one. Everything else melted away and seemed to be meaningless as he stood there with his Kagome in his arms. Nothing existed but them..... them and their love for each other.

"Can I sleep out here with you tonight?" Kagome asked, her face turning a dark shade of red that was noticeable even in the dark. "Ok." Inuyasha whispered and he picked her up to take her up the tree that he had been sleeping in. He noticed that she had left his himono inside and took off his shirt to offer it to her. " No, it's cold, you keep it." The hanyou smiled at her and took the shirt off anyway. "Don't be stupid, I won't get cold. He leaned against the tree and brought her close to him. He then placed his shirt over her and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

'Good night, my Kagome'

Good night, my Inuyasha'

They both fell asleep in eachother's arms, dreaming sweet dreams of happiness together. For that one night, no trouble existed in the world. Naraku, Hakudoushi, Kagura, Kanna, none of those names had any meaning that night. That night the only names that made sense were Inuyasha and Kagome.


	9. Truth Repressed

CHAPTER NINE

TRUTH REPRESSED

The sun was rising over Jinenji's forest as the hanyou stirred in his branch. He found it a bit difficult to move and realized it was because he had a human sleeping on him, hugging his shoulders together so that he couldn't get away. It was pure bliss to see Kagome sleeping with him. She looked so peaceful, as if she knew that she was safe. He picked her up gently and swiftly jumped off the tree. She slept the whole way back to Jinenji's hut. When he pulled the front surtain to the side he found all of his friends sound asleep. Quickly and quietly, Inuyasha placed Kagome on her sleeping bag and put a blanket on her. He tried to get his shirt off her, but she was holding onto it with a death grip. After struggling with the sleeping girl's fingers for a bit he gae up and got his himono, which she had been wearing earlier and had folded neatly beside Shippou. As he picked it up, Kagome's smell wafted up to his nose. It was enough to put a smile on his face. Putting on his himono, Inuyasha took a deep breath and stealthely departed from the hut.

Kagome woke up in the dark hut. Her heart instantly sank. 'Was it all a dream?' she asked herself as she sat up. Everyone was already up and getting ready to leave. She looked around and found Inuyasha nowhere in sight. 'It was all a dream. He's not even here....' her thoughts were interrupted by a tiny kitsune that jumped onto her lap. "Shippou, I'm so glad that you feel better." Shippou smiled up at her and then got a bit closer. "Kagome, don't you think that Inuyasha's acting a bit strange?" This alarmed Kagome. "What do you mean Shippou?" The little youkai looked at her seriously. "Well, he was nice to me for one. And he didn't eat my food. It was weird." Kagome looked at Shippou carefully. "Shippou, he's always nice to you, he just showed more than usual last night because of what had happened to you. We were all worried that you might not make it." These words seemed to soothe the kitsune a bit, but something still remained. "Well then what about his shirt. We found it on you this morning. Sango took a really long time getting it from you. Like if you wouldn't let it go. Why did he put his shirt on you in the middle of the night? You already had a blanket on."

'His shirt! He put it on me last night because it was cold outside! It wasn't a dream!!'

With her head still in the clouds, Kagome jumped up and ran out.

Shippou, who had been thrown from the over eager girl's lap, fell to the floor with a soft thud and looked at the doorway that Kagome had disappeared through. "What's up with her?" he asked no one in particular.

Outside Kagome sprinted through the fields. "Good morning Jinenji-sama!!" She called out cheerfully at the large hanyou bent over caring for the gardens. "Good morning Kagome-sama" he waved at her. "Have you seen Inuyasha?" She asked as she ran by. "He said something about getting some fish from a near by stream. It's that way." Ad before Jinenji could bid her farewell, Kagome had turned in the direction of his finger and was tearing through the brush, running to the stream. She had only been running for a few minutes when she heard running water. With her heart racing, Kagome broke through the last bit of leaves to see the stream right at her feet. It was too late, she balanced herself on the very edge for a second before she fell into the rushing water.

Inuyasha had been fishing for a few hours already. There was a large pile of fish on the banks by now, but that didn't matter. He was actually just doing this to get Kagome off of his mind........Kagome....... her name seemed to echo in his head every time that he thought of it. He didn't know what to do. Why did he feel this way..... why couldn't he stop thinking about her. He turned around and looked at his himono which he had carefully placed far away from the stream. He usually didn't mind getting it wet, but for some reason he did now. It was the scent. Kagome's scent was all over that himono and if he got it wet the scent would fade. He took his eyes off of the himono and looked into the water.

'Concentrate! You need to catch some fish!'

But his thoughts went hazy when Kagome's scent reached his nose. She was coming and she was coming fast! His heart started racing and he made to get of the water to see her, but no sooner had he turned to swim ashore had Kagome broken through the brush overhead and fallen into the water right beside him. Inuyasha plunged in after her and pulled her up to the rocky banks of the stream.

Kagome focused on the golden eyes staring back at her. 'Inuyasha' She thought hazily and then drifted back out of consiousness.

When she awoke again she was lying in Jinenji's hut. There were bandages on her head. She looked up and found Inuyasha sitting indian style beside her. His arms folded across tessaiga, the hanyou seemed to be guarding something. At the sign of Kagome waking up though, he turned to her and frowned. "Stupid, why did you come to the stream without knowing where it was? Something could have happened....." but Kagome had placed har hand on his and he simply lost his train of thought. He wasn't mad anymore. Just worried. Kagome sat up and felt her head. "Was I bleeding?" she looked at the hanyou, "No, but you always put those thing on me when I get hurt. I thought they might help." Kagome smiled at his thoughtfulness and took the bandages off of her head. She would have explained how they were only to soak up blood, but Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou had walked in and were all talking at once. Everyone seemed to want to know what had happened. "Didn't Inuyasha tell you?" Kagome asked them. Shippou jumped up on her shoulder, "He just told us that you were clumsy and fell into the stream, but I'll bet he's just mad because he had to carry both you and the fish back to the hut."

(SMACK)

Inuyasha had placed a balled up fist on Shippou's head. Kagome seemed to not notice this, she was too busy staring at the hanyou. 'Should I tell everyone about us? But what if I'm wrong..... what if it was an accident.... what if he really doesn't love me.......' Kagome was pondering about this when Inuyasha's voice brought her back to reality. "I already told you guys, she fell into the stream and hit her head on the bottom! What's so hard to believe about that??!!" 'I'll wait for him to say something. That way I'll be sure about how he feels.'

It had only been a few minutes and already Miroku had noticed the tenson growing between Inuyasha and Kagome. He smiled to himself and wondered when those two were going to grow up and act their age. At this he reached for Sango's behind and was quickly plowed by the hiraikotsu. After letting the stars settle around his eyes, the houshi sighed heavily and walked over to Jinenji. "Thank you for your kindness." he bowed in front of the horse faced hanyou and walked out the door. "So long jinenji." Sango called out as she also departed. Inuyasha simply waved and left. Only Kagome and Shippou were laft at this point. "We'll see you later, ok Jinenji?" the hanyou nodded, "take care of your mother." With that Kagome made for the door, but something stopped her.

"He really cares about you, you know."

The words had frozen her in her spot. "Inuyasha-kun, he was sad when he came back and found out that you had left." For a fleeting moment Kagome tried to envision Inuyasha with a sad look on his face, but it was painful for her. "I know Jinenji, I care about him too." with that she walked out. There were tears in her eyes, but a broad smile on her face.

'Inuyasha, did you tell Jinenji about us?'

They had been traveling for a few hours when a gust of wind tore through the forest right at them. In an instant, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and leapt away from the powerful cyclone that had rushed in from behind them.

'Kouga' Inuyasha thought and a growl escaped from between his fangs. The wolf youkai was standing in the center of the group where the cyclone had been only moments before.

"Yo" Kouga called out to everyone. He whisked over to Kagome and reached out for her hand. He was slightly taken aback when she withdrew behind Inuyasha. "Oh, dog crap, I see you're still alive." Inuyasha shot a glare of hatred at Kouga and snapped back, " and I see you're still chasing your own tail wimpy wolf." Kouga seemed to not hear this insult and turned to Kagome. "Kagome, are you well?" he tried once more to advance on her, but a flash of red covered her. Inuyasha had picked her up and lept backwards away from the wolf. With his fangs bared, the hanyou put a hand on the hilt of the tessaiga and lowered his head like a dog ready to snap. "Inuyasha, calm down," Miroku said before the hanyou unsheathed his powerful demon blade, "What news do you have of Naraku Kouga-sama?" Kouga looked over at the houshi and crossed arms. "I'm hunting that bastard as we speak. I followed his scent to a part of the forest near by and I checked it out. It seems that Naraku had a big fight and barely made it out alive." At this Kagome looked up. "Kouga-kun, how did you know this?" Kouga turned to Kagome with a broad smile. He lept over the protective dog demon and landed squarely in front of her, picking up her hand gently in his. "Don't worry Kagome-sama, I wasn't hurt. I only found out after the battle had happened. It seems that Naraku's looking for a demon with great healing powers and...." but Kouga was cut off by the blade of tessaiga at his throat. It was too fast even for him to move. "Get your hands off her." the hanyou growled furiously. Kagome stared wide eyed at the speed with which Inuyasha had unsheathed tessaiga and placed it expertly at Kouga's neck. The wolf youkai quickly reacted and backed off. Inuyasha moved forward and stood between Kouga and Kagome. His fangs were bared, his tessaiga was out stretched, and his free hand was cracking it's knuckles threateningly.

'Inuyasha. What are you doing?' kagome thought as his blade went back into it's sheath.

"What the hell's your problem dog crap?! If you want to fight just say so!" Kouga seemed to regain his ego now that tessaiga was safely put away. Inuyasha simply stood protectively in front of Kagome, shielding her with his himono and growling at the wolf before him. Kouga weeved and jumped out to get at Kagome but Inuyasha's speed seemed to increase a great deal. Before Kouga landed, the tessaiga smacked him on the head and knocked him sideways. After rolling out of the blade's radius, the wolf youkai stood up and shook a fist at Inuyasha. "What's the matter dog crap? Jealous are we?"

'He is. He's jealous. That's why he won't let Kouga near me' Kagome was saring at Inuyasha with glassy eyes.

"Keh, I just don't want your stench on her. I hate having your reek bother me while I'm trying to sniff out Naraku." at this Inuyasha sheathed his tessaiga and backed away, keeping Kagome behind him at all times.

"Well, anyway, this youkai that Naraku is looking for is supposed to be able to heal itself almost instantly. I guess Naraku wants to absorb it." Miroku looked pensive as the folf finished his words. 'I was right. That's why Naraku wanted Inuyasha. He wants to absorb him.' Kagome's voice brought Miroku out of his trance. "Kouga-kun, what did you see at the battlefield?" At being addressed by Kagome, Kouga stood up srtaight and poised himself in a dignified manner, "It's wasn't what I saw, it was what I smelled that alarmed me," without warning Kouga slipped past Inuyasha and was once more face to face with Kagome, holding her hands. "Your scent was all over that place, and the instant that I noticed it, I knew that this dumb pup had dragged you into danger again. Which is why I came for you. I can no longer trust this pup to take care of you. Come on, let's go." Inuyasha had a hand on the hilt of tessaiga and was about to draw to strike when Miroku interrupted him. "Kouga, there is no demon that Naraku is after. What he is after is here in our group." Kouga turned to the houshi with a surprised look. "What? You mean you caught the demon and you're guarding it from Naraku?" Miroku sighed. Apparently Kouga wasn't very bright. "No, what I mean is that what Naraku wants is right here." Kouga's expression changed from confusion to anger. "What the hell is this dog crap?? You're putting my Kagome in danger by carrying around bait for Naraku??!!"

Inuyasha had been silent since Miroku had started talking. He knew that the houshi was speaking of him. It was Kouga's yelling that made him lose the thought. "Well dog crap?! Don't you have anything to say for yourself??!!" Inuyasha looked up at the woulf youkai long enough to give a dangerous glare. Kouga took a step back at the fang bared look the hanyou gave him, but quickly regained his composure. "Kagome my love, it's time to go." Kagome was standing a few steps away from him, staring deeply at Inuyasha.

'What's he thinking about?' "Kouga-kun, I'm fine here with Inuyasha, he always keeps me out of danger." Kouga would have none of it. "It's dangerous here Kagome, I'll take you somewhere safe. There's a strong youkai close by whom I would trust with my life. She will take good care of you." With that Kouga picked Kagome up and dissapeared in a whirl of dust. Everyone looked on in shock.... everyuone, that is, except Inuyasha. "What are you doing? Let's go after her?!" Shippou had jumped on the hanyou's shoulder and was trying to get him to budge, but he seemed to be completely lost in thought.


	10. The Youkai That Fell In Love With a Hany...

CHAPTER TEN

The Youkai That Fell In Love With A Hanyou

Kagome was still squirming and yelling at Kouga when he set her down in front of a cave. Taking no note of the human girl yelling obscenities at him, he walked over to the mouth of the cave and called out to someone, "Oy, Oni-sama.... are you home?!!" He looked a bit puzzled into the cave and then put a smile on his face, "Ah, there you are... Oni-sama, I came to ask of you a favor." Kagome looked up and saw a beautiful woman standing in front of the cave. She had long white hair, silky tanned skin, and deep blue eyes. "Kouga, what kind of trouble are you in this time?" she replied in a sultry voice. Kouga laughed and pointed at Kagome.

"I need you to take care of my woman for a while.... Kagome this is Oni.... she'll take better care of you than that mutt." The frail human got up and brushed the dirt off of her skirt. She was about to open her mouth and protest to Kouga calling her his woman when Oni spoke directly to her.

"Oh, so you're the famous Kagome that I've heard so much about. Kouga holds you in very high regards, seems to think that you're his." She smiled sweetly at Kagome and turned to Kouga. "Now Kouga, I'll keep your dear friend here out of danger, but don't make this a habit. I'm not a den mother you know." Kouga scoffed and took off like the wind. Kagome stared indignantly at the spot where he had been. "Well, you must be tired from your trip, would you like to come inside?" Kagome turned and faced the youkai standing before her, gesturing that they enter the dark cave. "I'd better not, my friends will be looking for me." Oni looked at Kagome in surprise. "Kouga lets you have friends, I wouldn't take him for the type to let his woman have friends." She smiled another radiant smile, "Well I guess this means that he really likes you. Come, you can wait for your friends inside." Kagome reluctantly followed as the female youkai seemed to float over the ground into the cave.

Deep within the forest, a red blur could be seen rushing along the ground, stopping every once in a while to sniff the air. "Damn it!! Where is she?!" Shippou, holding on tightly to his shoulder, voiced his own opinion, "maybe she got mad because you didn't stop Kouga and decided to stay with him." The little kitsune never saw the punch coming. It hit him right square in the face and unseated him from his perch on the hanyou's shoulder. Sango, riding on Kirara with Miroku in the back, easily extended an arm and caught Shippou. "Oy Miroku, what did I say wrong?" Shippou was looking up at the houshi, obviously confused. Miroku simply patted his head and looked on. Shippou couldn't possibly understand how Inuyasha felt right now. His mind was in turmoil. He felt responsible for Kagome's kidnapping and was still plagued by what the wolf demon had said.

'You're putting my Kagome in danger by carrying around bait for Naraku??!!'

The houshi sadly shook his head. He understood that Inuyasha thought it was his fault and that he thought that if Kagome was anywhere around him, something might happen to her.... but he didn't want her in the hands of Kouga. They had only been traveling for a few minutes and already Inuyasha was getting restless. Miroku could tell this because the hanyou's ears were twitching frantically. "Sango, do you think that Kagome meant to go with Kouga?" Shippou looked up at Sango, who had been quiet all of this time. "I don't know Shippou, she didn't seem to resist, but it all happened so fast. I'm not sure about how she reacted." Sango had a worried look on her face.

'Kagome-chan, why didn't you tell Kouga to stop? Why did you go with him? Do you feel that you won't be safe with us anymore?'

Sango's heart was sinking at the thought of never seeing her friend again when Inuyasha suddenly released a newfound burst of energy and increased his speed dramatically. "I think he's found her scent!" Miroku yelled through the whipping wind as they sped up to catch the hanyou.

"Tell me, what are your friends like?" Oni asked Kagome as they sat in what appeared to be a piece of paradise. Deep within the cave there was a part where the top of the mountain was missing and the sun was shining in on what appeared to be a tiny forest within a cave. The air was clean, there was green grass, and there were even a few trees alongside the edge of it. The two girls sat in the middle of this foliage and talked just like normal girls did. This was the first time that Kagome had talked to a youkai without it trying to kill her, aside from Shippou of course. "Well, there's Sango, she's like a sister to me. She's a demon exterminator..." realizing what she had just said, Kagome put her hand over her mouth and looked embarassed. Oni simply laughed. " I'ts ok. I know that there are bad deamons out there as well as good ones. As long as she doesn't slaughter them needlessly, I have no objections." Kagome continued, still feeling rather embarassed. "there's also a monk by the name of Miorku. He has great power, but he's a bit of a lech." Oni smiled as if telling her to continue, "also Shippou, a little kitsune, has joined us." Oni squeeled with glee, "Oh how cute, is he old enough to shapeshift?" Kagome smiled and was happy to know that this demon wasn't so cold hearted. "Actually he does, and it's saved our lives more than once. Oh, and there's also Kirara. She's a mononoke and she can turn into a cute little kitty." Oni looked on, interested in hearing more about Kagome's fascinating friends. Kagome continued, "and then there's Inuyasha. He's a hanyou." Oni looked at Kagome with eyes of interest. "Really, a hanyou? Doesn't it bother you to be in the company of such a filthy creature...." Oni then stopped at this after noticing a tiny spark of anger in Kagome's eyes, "...what's he like?" Kagome blushed instantly at being asked to describe Inuyasha. She would have given a very good description, but it was no longer needed. No sooner had she opened her mouth had the hanyou dropped in from the hole in the mountain. Fangs bared and claws outstretched.

Inuyasha had caught Kagome's scent and he was catching up to it. From what it seemed she wasn't moving at all. Inuyasha ran through the forest and soon came up to a mountain side. This didn't make sense. How could it be coming from.... Then, without a second thought, he lept over the rocks and started scaling the mountain as easily as if he had been running on a flat surface. After moving over a few boulders, he noticed a large gap between the sides. The scent was strongest here. He jumped into the gap and took not of two things instantly. Kagome and a DEMON. He landed between the two and faced the demon with bared fangs.

Oni gasped when she saw the silver haired creature land between her and her guest. He remained in a kneeling position, his hair flowing backwards in the wind, his golden eyes staring her down, his hands outstretched to reveal sharp claws on the end of each finger. It was a breathtaking sight. And when he spoke it was masculine and demanding.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha hissed at the youkai that had moments before been standing next to Kagome. his right hand reached across his body and grasped the hilt of tessaiga. But before he could draw the demon blade, a much too familiar word followed by a much too familiar feeling got to him.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha landed in front of her, poised for an attack. He reached for his tessaiga.

'Oh no. He doesn't know that Oni isn't a bad demon.'

"SIT!" she called out and then heard the familiar sound of Inuyasha's face taking a plunge into the dirt. She knew that she would suffer for that later on, but it was the only thing that she could think of.

Inuyasha got up, anger boiling up inside of him. He was about to give Kagome the yelling of her life when he heard the demon behind him speak so suddenly.

"You must be Inuyasha. Isn't he Kagome?" Kagome nodded, not quite sure about what else to do. "Well, I'm sorry that Kouga never mentioned you. I'm Oni." The demon stepped closer to him, but he recoiled. "You'll have to forgive Inuyasha, he has no manners." came a voice from behind Oni. She turned around and saw Miroku, Sango, Shippou , and Kirara standing at the entrance of the cave. "My name is Miroku, I am a humble monk. It is an honor to meet you. Miroku bowed politely. "Well, now that that's out of the way, "Miroku grasped her hands in his, "Would you bear a child for me?" Sango was quick to hit Miroku with the edge of hiraikotsu. Oni laughed at the pair. "Kagome has told me all about you. You must be Sango." She motioned at the red faced demon slayer standing behind the now unconsious monk. "And you must be Shippou and Kirara." she said, picking them up and hugging them both. "You are just too cute!" the newcomers looked at this in surprise. Kagome simply laughed to herself. Then she stopped when Inuyasha approached the demon. "Oy, you mentioned Kouga. Where is that wimpy wolf?" Oni turned around, astonished to find the hanyou standing so close to her. Oni's cheeks blushed and she backed away slowly, almost reluctantly. "He left. He told me to take care of Kagome and then he took off." She couldn't help but stare at his ears on the top of his head. She wanted to reach up and touch them, but she kept her urges to herself. "Are you looking for him?" Oni asked, trying not to look at his golden eyes. "Not really... I could care less what that filthy cub is doing. As long as he keeps Kagome out of it." Kagome blushed in the background, thanking god that nobody noticed.

Oni was overwhelmed by this hanyou's appearance. She had never seen anything like him. It was a beautiful sight. He was simply half - demon and there he stood with all the confidence in the world. He seemed to defy anything that stood in his way. Even his hair seemed defiant and swayed about as he moved and talked.

'But hanyous are supposed to be dirty half breeds. How can he stand so strongly?'

Oni was deep in thought when Inuyasha stood almost nose to nose with her. "Oy! Are you ok? You look out of it." She quickly put a hand on his chest and pushed him back. Her face was crimson and her eyes were glassy. She played back the scenario in her mind. The closeness, his scent, his eyes. Why was she feeling this way?

"We're terribly sorry to just barge in like that, but we came for Kagome. You see...." Miroku explained the whole story about how Kouga had taken Kagome without warning. Oni listened silently, every now and then stealing a glance at the hanyou who was now guarding the cave entrance. She had hardly noticed a thing that the houshi was explaining. The silver haired creature drew her eyes away from reality.

"Oni-chan, are you ok?" Kagome's voice broke through the youkai's thoughts. "Yes?" She said automatically. " We were wondering if you could tell us if you knew anything about what Kouga was doing." There was a rustle from the opening of the cave. "Keh, what's this "we" crap. I couldn't care less what that wimpy wold is up to." Kagome gave Inuyasha a stern look and turned back to Oni. Her eyes widened in realization.

' She's done nothing but stare at Inuyasha since he got here.... no, youkai hate hanyous, they think they're lower life forms. But....'

Now it was Kagome's turn to get snapped out of a trance. Sango went and nudged her in the back lightly. "huh?" Sango leaned in a bit and whispered, "Snap out of it! What's wrong?" Kagome shook her head vigorously and stepped away from Sango. She didn't want anyone to know that she was jealous. Jealous? Of what? Inuyasha hated demons. Of course he'd never like Oni...... woudn't he......

"Something's coming."

The hanyou turned and sprinted out of the cave, drawing his demon sword as he lept over a boulder and into the sunshine just outside. At the very center of the entrance he stood. Holding tessaiga with both hands and bearing his fangs in a low growl. Whatever this was, it was huge.

Inside of the cave everyone rushed to join their comrade outside, but were suddenly stopped by a powerful rumbling. As if the mountain that they were in had suddenly sprung to life, the ground shook with an imense power that knocked everyone but Oni off their feet. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she stumbled to get up and run outside. Once outside everyone stood in amazement to find the source of the tremendous earthquake. In front of the mountain, no more than twenty steps away from the hanyou, a large black bear youkai stood towering over the dog demon. Inuyasha bent his knees, preparing to attack, "Who the hell are you?", he asked through clenched teeth. Without warning, a large clawed hand came down on the hanyou. Clouds of smoke rose into the air. A dark figure broke through the top of the dust clouds and came down strongly on the youkai's head. "DAMN YOU!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!", the hanyou had struck the bear demon on the head with the hilt of tessaiga, causing it to sway dangerously, "I WON'T ASK YOU AGAIN!!" With that Inuyasha lept off the youkai's head and landed gracefully on the ground in front of it.

It was amazing. Something about watching this hanyou fight captivated Oni. His strength was obvious and his mercy was honorable. He didn't think like a demon. He didn't want to kill the youkai that had just gotten in his way. He was confident standing in front of this monster with his giant sword resting on his right shoulder. Oni stood in awe watching as the battle proceeded to take a turn for the worse. The youkai had again attempted to swipe at Inuyasha. The hanyou was now floating in mid air, raising his tessaiga over his head, preparing for the final blow. Then everything seemed to happen at the speed of light.


	11. Healing Jealousy

Chapter Eleven

Healing / Jealousy

With his tessaiga ready to inflict a final strike, Inuyasha descended on the giant bear that had appeared before them no longer caring to get any answers. With a tight grip on the blade and both eyes on his quarry the hanyou made to finish off his opponent, but a sudden blur caught the corner of his eye. Seconds later pain exploded into Inuyasha's abdomen. With his strength quickly fading along with his eyesight, Inuyasha regained his grip on his sword and slashed at the demon with all of his might. Although his remaining power wasn't enough to create the Bakryuuha, tessaiga's ultimate attack, it was still enough to send the bear demon flying into the forest.

"Inuyasha!"

Oni had been watching in horror as the bear youkai had somehow fired one of its claws straight into the hanyou's chest. She then saw the power of tessaiga as an energy wave threw the giant bear into the trees behind it. After looking for only a second at where the youkai had landed, Oni's attention was drawn by Kagome's screams.

"Are you ok?!"

"Keh" was all he could manage. Leaning heavily on his demon sword, Inuyasha stood staring at the claw embedded into his midsection. "Don't move it!" he heard Miroku call out to him. This time the hanyou thought it was best to take the monk's advice.

"What can we do?" Kagome was standing by Inuyasha looking a bit green. "Do you feel anything?" This was an absurd question that instantly threw the hanyou into a fit.

"Of course I don't! I already told you that my body is different from yours! I don't fee....Ah!" Miroku had just driven his staff into Inuyasha's foot. "You felt that." he said with a sly smile. "You damn...." but the hanyou didn't get to finish threatening the monk. Oni had stood between them and was looking interestedly down at the claw.

"See something you like?" Inuyasha said sarcastically. Oni surprised him by smiling sweetly and laying a hand on the claw protruding from his chest.

Inuyasha's friends watched in amazement as a light engulfed the hanyou and the youkai from the point where she had placed her hand. It was a brilliant flash that only lasted a second. When everything was back to normal the claw was gone and even Inuyasha's clothes had been mended.

'This must be one of Oni's abilities' The monk thought as he watched the miracle preformed in front of his very eyes. 'She has healing powers.'

Kagome, who had been bothered at first by Inuyasha's closeness to the demon, was now relieved to see that she had healed him and even fixed his himono. Without hesitation Kagome thanked Oni for her help and inspected the hanyou's robes carefully to see how she had done it.

"Keh, you didn't need to do that." Oni looked up at the hanyou, "It's ok, I wanted to." Inuyasha took several steps back at the youkai's statement. 'What? A demon healing me? Me? A hanyou? Hasn't she noticed that I'm a half demon yet?' At a mile a minute thse thoughts poured relentlessly into Inuyasha's head. He couldn't understand why this youkai had helped him with his wound.

"I thought demons hated hanyous..." Shippou closed his mouth tightly at the nudge Miroku gave him. Oni turned to him and smiled sweetly. " It is our own decisions who we hate and who we..... care for. " The youkai dropped her chin onto her chest and hid her blushing face behind the bangs of her hair.

'So I wasn't going crazy? She doesn't hate half demons?'

"Thank you Oni-chan for taking care of _my_ Inuyasha's wounds." Everyone gasped at the strong statement Kagome had just made. Turning towards her they noticed something between a scowl and a smile had formed on her face. "Kagome-chan, maybe we should leave." Sango was pulling at Kagome's sleeve with one hand, but kept her other hand firmly clutched around the straps of the hiraikotsu..... if she knew anything about demons it was that they had very short tempers. Kagome, however, wasn't moving. She stood rooted to her spot and stared at the youkai as if daring it to make a move.

'_Her_ Inuyasha? Surely this human doesn't think she can compete with me.... does she?' Oni stood bewildered at the upset little girl that stood before her. 'Why would she want Inuyasha anyway, she has Kouga.'

"Kagome, let's go."

Kagome came out of her trance and turned to Inuyasha. "But..." Oni took this chance to advance on Kagome slowly, but was stopped dead in her tracks by a fierce growling that came from the hanyou. "You healed me so I don't wish to fight you," Inuyasha explained through gritted teeth, "But if you take one more step towards her I'll cleave you in half, got it?"

Oni's heart sank to the pit of her stomach. Obviously Inuyasha cared a great deal about this girl otherwise he wouldn't go up against a demon that he knew nothing of. She stared at him for a moment, taking in his features. His back was straight and almost arched, his hands were the balled up into fists, the right one in the air and the left one holding the sheath of tessaiga. His silvery hair was flowing sideways with the wind and his loose himono was also fluttering slightly. It was a beautiful sight. A mere hanyou full of such power and confidence. Oni bit her bottom lip and stared at the ground. "I don't wish to fight you either," she muttered, "It's best that you be on your way now. I'll tell Kouga that you've gone."

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel bad for the youkai standing there with her pride at her feet. Demons were supposed to be strong and agile, yet this one seemed to posess powerful emotions and was very docile. What came from Inuyasha next could not have been avoided. "Thanks..... for your help.  And thanks for taking care of Kagome"

"Inuyasha!"  Kagome yelled in frustration but the hanyou paid her no attention.  It was then that Kagome raelized what was wrong.

At the sound of the hanyou thanking her, Oni's life seemed to grow back into her body. Every inch of her body tingled with joy and she resisted the urge to run up and hug the magnificent half demon with all her might. Instead she smiled one last smile at this perfect being and walked back to her cave. With sweet thoughts of her and this demon prince in her head she went back to her cave... floating above the ground in more ways than one.

"Uh, Oni-chan?"  Kagome's voice stopped Oni's plesent walk almost immediately.  She turned gracefully back at the human girl, her hair swirling behind her as she twirled slowly.  "Yes?"  She really wasn't upset with Kagome.  Afterall, someone like Inuyasha was indeed worth fighting for in her eyes so she knew Kagome felt the same way.  " I'm sorr...." but Oni had raised a hand as if to tell her to stop.  "It's ok.  I understand.  Kagome-chan, you have a very powerful demon by your side that would give his own life to keep you safe.  I can see it in his eyes and I can hear it in his voice.  Take very good care of him, there aren't any others like Inuyasha in this world of greed and power."

Kagome smiled and nodded.  She knew very well what she had, and she wasn't about to lose it to a demon.  Inuyasha meant the world to her.  And she was more than sure that she meant the world to him.  With a wave Kagome gave her final goodbye to Oni and walked away after the group that had already made off into the forest..... all except the silver haired hanyou who was at her side the entire time. 


	12. Oni, Naraku Naraku, Oni

CHAPTER TWELVE

Oni, Naraku.... Naraku, Oni

Oni relfected the entire day on Inuyasha's departing words.

---Flashback---

_"Thanks..... for your help. And thanks for taking care of Kagome"_

---End Flashback---

It had been as if a million feathers had suddenly risen from the earth and lifted her into the sky. What's more she couldn't get the huge grin off of her face. Only at one point did she stop smiling and that was when Kouga showed up and ruined everything by yelling at her.

"How could you just let that mutt take her like that??!!!!"

"He's not a mutt!! Don't you dare call him that!"

Oni's eyes flashed dangerously, but Kouga was too blinded by anger to notice her obvious attraction to the hanyou. Without even giving a second thought to what she had said he continued on with his scolding.

"I swear when I get my hands on that stupid puppy I'll kill him! How dare he come here and take what's mine!" With that, not waiting for Oni to respond or say anything about the matter Kouga lept into the air and was gone. So engraged was this youkai that when he left, the speed at which he departed was so great that a blast of wind almost knocked Oni sideways.

"Don't call him names!!" Oni yelled pointlessly at the spot where Kouga had been as if the message would be carried to him. With that said she turned on her heel ans stalked off into her cave no longer daring if she was being graceful or not. She was almost all the way inside when a strange feeling overcame her. It was a demon aura.... no, a hanyou's aura. Only this one wasn't as pure as her dear Inuyasha's aura. This one was tarnished and malicious. As it drew closer to her Oni could feel the power of this evil closing in all around her. In a blind and desperate attempt to escape an invisible hand closing in about her, Oni crouched down and then with a burst of power launched herself out of the cave through the hole Inuyasha had used to jump in earlier that day. Once outside she landed on the side of the mountain and scanned the horizon. Everything seemed to be ok, but she could tell that whatever this was, it was purposefully waiting just outside the reach of her senses to catch her off guard. Being a demon herself Oni knew how the others thought.... and hunted. This was it.... something was hunting her. And whatever it was seemed to be letting off a pulsating aura of pure evil. Staring out into the forest with her eyes out of focus Oni tried to think what could distribute such a powerful dark aura, but her concentration was broken by movement beyond the brush.

"Show yourself! I know you're still there!"

"Hmm... I see there is no point in hiding from a demon as powerful as you Oni-chan."

"What? How do you know my name? Who are you?

"All in due time Oni-chan... all will be revealed in due time... but first I must ask.... the hanyou, where did he go?"

"What business is it of yours?"

"That's not the answer I'm looking for."

"Answer me first and then I shall tell you of Inuyasha's direction."

"Ah, Inuyasha. I'm surprised that you would call him by his name. After all, he is only a half-breed." 

Oni's patience had been worn thin... she no longer cared to know who was lurking out in the shadows beyond her reach, and she most certainly didn't care to hear some stranger insult her Inuyasha. With a wave of her hand Oni dismissed the stranger.

"Go home hanyou if you value your life. I grow tired of your games." With that Oni turned and ducked just in time to miss being impaled by a large tentacle that flew over her head. Just as quickly as the tentacle had attacked, it recoiled back into the shadows of the forest. Oni stared at the spot where the tentcle had ducked back into the forest. After letting her eyes adjust to the light she noticed a tall figure standing under a tree. Draped in white fur, the man stepped into the light and addressed Oni.

"Are you sure it is wise to turn your back on me without giving me any answers Oni-chan?"

"Who are you?"

"How rude of me, I'm sorry.... you may call me Naraku. I am searching for Inuyasha and I know that he was here. His scent is still lingering in the trees, along with the scent of my now dead incarnation."

"That thing that attecked Inuyasha was yours?"

"Indeed, you see Inuyasha, as you call him, is nothing more to me than a thorn in my side.... a pest if you will. I have only to get rid of him to accomplish my greatest goal."

Oni's blood boiled as this stranger again insulted Inuyasha. This smug hanyou was starting to get on her nerves.

"And now you want me to tell you where he went? Well if he is no more than a thorn why haven't you done away with him yet?"

"Even the tiniest of insects can be persistent. This one in particular refuses to die. It's becoming quite tedious"

While Naraku complained Oni was slowly gathering her demon strength. She knew that someone with an aura that dark was not one to be taken lightly.... even if he was just a hanyou. Naraku, apparently, was was either clueless to her rising power or wasn't afraid of them because he niether flinched nor raised his own. Instead the evil hanyou continued to rant about how useless Inuyasha was. Oni had already tuned out his voice and was looking for a perfect chance to attack.

'He doesn't seem to even have any defenses up. I'm sure he's oblivious to my power.'

With that Oni smirked to herself and unleashed a bright ray of light from her right hand straight at the hanyou's heart. There was an explosion and Oni was thrown back from the blast. "I guess I used too much. Oh well.... serves him right."

"What serves me right?"

Oni turned around wide eyed at the unharmed Naraku that stood before her. With the dust settling from the impact Oni was able to notice why she had failed to kill him.

"So you call Inuyasha-sama a pest and then you hide behind your barrier. Seems to me like you're a bit of a coward."

A smile played at the corners of Naraku's mouth. "Coward? No. I simply have nothing to fear from weak vermin such as yourself. You are seriously outmatched Oni-chan. I had come here with no intentions to kill you..... but I've changed my mind. DIE!!" Naraku's tentacles extended out from his back at a lightning fast speed.... Oni only had seconds to react..... The tentacles charged at her in one swift movement and then seperated into a series of smaller ones which surrounded her completely...... there was only one thing that she could do.... the tantacles enclosed around her and formed a cacoon which then collapsed into itself. Naraku looked up to see the demon above him, poising herself for another attack. "Fool!!" The tentacles which had tried to trap Oni quickly darted upwards after her. Another ray of light hit Naraku's barrier. This one didn't impact though, but shredded the tentacles that were coming out of the barrier. The ones that had been about to grasp Oni fell limp to the ground, being cut off at the source. Then a dark cloud lifted from where Naraku was standing.

'Poison?' Oni thought as the cloud rose to her height. As she gracefully fell back to the earth her body began to burn and ache. 'This isn't poison... it's shouki!' Using all of her demon agility Oni landed on the ground and quickly rapelled herself upwards again. She had to get away from this shouki. 'How can something be so evil?' Again drawing her power into her right had she shot one more time at where she sensed Naraku might be. This time though... he wasn't ready for it. The ray of energy hit him straight in the chest, creating a large hole in him. 'Now. I can finish him now.' To Naraku's surprise, the demon dropped right in front of him and created a lance from her own energy. She charged at him and sliced at him repeatedly. All of her attacks made contact and sent Naraku flying backwards.

"Idiot hanyou... you underestimated my power and now you're dead. Good riddance."

Oni walked gracefully away, but stopped in her tracks when she heard the chuckling behind her. 'Impossible.'

"You think rather highly of yourself Oni-chan. It seems that _you_ underestimated _my_ power."

Oni was paralyzed. She couldn't move a single step. 'How? How is it that he's still alive?' It was too soon to stop and think. Without warning, two razor sharp tentacles sliced at Oni's sides. She jumped out of reach and checked her wounds. 'Inuyasha stands against this hanyou? He must be even stronger than I thought.' With that Oni noticed an aura that she hadn't taken note of before. It was coming from Naraku. "Shikon no tama? What? You have it?" Naraku smiled and nodded.

"It seems that you've found the source of my powers. Now that you know this you must also know that you cannot defeat me. Give up Oni-chan..... and accept your death."

Naraku was walking casually towards Oni. He then stopped and his tentacles spread out of his body. A loud crash from somewhere in the forest was the signal. Naraku's tentacles rushed forward and at the same time Oni lept at Naraku with her energy lance. The battle was over in the blink of an eye. Naraku simply had too much of an advantge and Oni was badly hurt. His tentacles siezed her hands and feet and she tumbled to the ground... defeated.

"It's been a while Naraku!!"

A powerful kick connected into Naraku's side. His grip on Oni released and he stumbled sideways from the force of the blow.

"Oni-chan... are you ok?" Oni looked up to see Kouga towering over her. Her extended a hand and helped her to her feet. Oni brushed the dirt off of her neat kimono and stood firm. "I was just having a chat with this Naraku fellow..... friend of yours?" Kouga gave her an enraged look. "Don't give me that!! You should know by now that this freak is chasing after that mutt!! I know he loves to talk. Now, you go on ahead.... I'm gonna take out the trash." With that Kouga turned around and squared off with the hanyou that was now standing a few feet away looking bored.

"Kouga... I see you long to die. Well, I'll gladly grant your wish."

Kouga balled his hands into fists and crouched low, ready for Naraku to attack.

Miles away Oni ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She never paused and never looked back. Kouga wasn't stupid enough to get himself killed. She knew that he would buy her some time and then escape himself since he's so fast. But Kouga wasn't who she was worried about. Her heartbeat was racing and her breathing was labored, yet she never slowed down. She had to find him. She had to warn him about Naraku. She had to see him.

"Inuyasha...."


	13. Zanbatzu Wielding Demon

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Zanbatsu Wielding Demon

"Hey, I'm hungry." They had only been walking for a few hours and Shippou already wanted to stop. "Keh, can't you wait a bit? There's a village just up ahead." Shippou looked down at his groaning stomach and then up at Inuyasha. "But I'm starving." The hanyou sighed and tilted his head towards Kagome, "Hey Kagome... is there any ramen left?" Kagome nodded and pulled a little packet out of her bag. "Oh, this is the only one. uh..." Kagome knew what was going to happen next. Inuyasha was going to want it and Shippou was going to cry and Kagome was going to have to subdue Inuyasha using the prayer beads. She didn't much enjoy having to use them to keep him from eating, but Shippou was just a child after all. "Can you make them so the squirt'll shut up?"

(GASP)

"What the hell was that all about??!!" Inuyasha turned on his friends with his hands balled up threateningly into fists.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome looked at him with worry in her eyes. " You never miss a chance to eat ramen."

"So what! Shippou's the one that's hungry, not me! Keh, I'm going ahead to scout the area." The then broke into a run and dissapeared into the foliage.

Everyone watched Inuyasha leave except for Shippou, who was looking down at his empty stomach. Kagome noticed just how hungry he was and hurridly made the soup, using a little fire that Miroku prepared for them. The tiny kitsune wolfed down the soup without even waiting for it to cool down, but then stopped just before he finished the whole cup.

"What's wrong Shippou?" Kagome asked, "you didn't like it?"

"well, I wanted to save this for Inuyasha. I know he really likes it." Shippou smiled up at Kagome, who patted him on the head. "You don't have to do that. He knew how hungry you were and let you have the last packet, now finish it up or he'll get mad that you let it go to waste." with that Kagome gave him a smile and stared off into the distance where the hanyou had disappeared.

"Kagome-sama, grab Shippou and get back."

Kagome was surprised to turn and see Miroku standing in a defensive stance and staring into the forest.

"What's going on?" Kagome peered in the direction that Miroku, and then opened her eyes wide as she realized what was beyond the thicket.

"Kirara, take Shippou somewhere safe please." Kagome whispered into the giant mononoke's ear as she grabbed her bow and arrows off Kirara's back. Kirara let out a low growl, but turned to Shippou who jumped on her back and sped off to the other side of the forest. Mirkou turned quickly and noticed Kagome standing beside him and Sango, arrow notched and face concentrated.

"Kagome-sama, you should have gone with Shippou to look for Inuyasha." Kagome flinched. She had completely forgotten that Inuyasha had gone ahead to check the trail.

'I hope he's.....' Kagome didn't get to finish that thought because right at that moment a blur came crashing at them from the direction where this dark aura was. Trees shook and were torn apart as a lump of rags hit them and skidded on the ground as if fired out of a cannon. Only when it stopped in front of the trio did they realize what it was. All three yelled in unison.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome forgot all about the aura and ran over to the hanyou. He had severe scratches all over his body and was unconsious. Kagome rested his head on her lap. Horror filled her very being, which quickly turned into anger when she heard chuckling from beyond the shrubs.

"Hehehe.... your hero has fallen. And quite easily might I add. What will you do?"

Everyone looked up as a tall figure approached. He looked human enough, but he had coal black eyes and clawed hands, which were wrapped around two huge zanbatsus. (A/N: A zanbatsu is a giant sword used to cut down men riding on horses. Anyone who's seen Rurouni Kenshin knows what I'm talking about.) Miroku took a step forward. "Who are you? Another one of Naraku's dolls?" The giant smirked. "Doll? Why don't you tell that to your friend. After all, this doll nearly killed him."

"Damn... it"

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha so fast that her neck cricked hard. "Inuyasha?" His head was still on her lap, but his eyes were half open and he was trying to get his tessaiga out of his belt.

"I can still fight." Kagome stared at the sword. It had been sheathed the whole time.

"You bastard!! You sneaked up on him, didn't you??!" Miroku and Sango were shocked at the tone Kagome was taking towards this demon, "Inuyasha would never go into battle without his sword!!"

The tall creature smirked again. "That doesn't matter. All is fair in love and war. The idiot hanyou was caught off guard and I took the chance. Besides, even with his sword, I would have cut him down to pieces." He flexed his arms and crossed the twin zanbatsus so that a flash was created from the friction. This flash then seemed to gain a consiousness of its own and rushed toward Kagome. Miroku lunged forward, using his staff to deflect the blast, but was nearly decapitated by one of the zanbatsus. Sango took this as a signal and used full force to throw the hiraikotsu straight into the light that was headed for her friend. The giant boomerang and the surge of lightning met before it could reach Kagome and Inuyasha.

"A valiant effort, but a pointless one!!" Again the two blades met and another bolt headed for Kagome, but this time she was ready. Taking careful aim, Kagome launched a sacred arrow straight into the center of the attack.

"Impossible!" The giant watched in horror as the arrow sped through his lightning and headed for him, destroying his bolt as it passed. The demon had no choice, it had to react. Using the two giant swords as a shield, the demon planted both feet on the ground and prepared for the impact. When the arrow reached the steel of his zanbatsus an explosion of light consumed him.

"Yes!" Kagome threw a fist into the air to celebrate her defeat over the demon, but she was celebrating too soon. From the globe of light that had been created another form of light came. It was one last lightning attack, but this time Kagome was off guard, Miroku was too far away, and Sango's boomerang had been split by the last attack. Kagome could only stare at the bolt of lighning as it charged at her.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As Kagome stared in surprise Inuyasha lept to his feet and, not having time to turn and carry Kagome out of the way, braced himself for the attack. He barely had time to cross his arms over his hands as the surge of lightning hit him. The power of the bolt was incredible as the hanyou sank his feet into the ground and buckled his knees, trying with all of his might to keep the blast from reaching Kagome.

"DAMN IT MONK!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??? GET KAGOME!!!"

Miroku snapped out of his trance and rand towards Kagome who was standing still behind Inuyasha.

'So..... beautiful.'

Kagome stared at Inuyasha as he battled with all of his strength to hold off the power of the lightning. His hair was flowing backwards from the wind encircling him, his arms were crossed in fron of him, showing no signs of weakness, his face was angry and determined....... then there was black.

Miroku lept in front of Kagome and grabbed her by the waist. He picked her up and ran quickly to Sango's side.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!"

'Inuyasha... what's happening?' Kagome still couldn't talk. She didn't understand. Why wasn't this energy blast disappearing? Why was it still pushing him back?

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Now die hanyou!!"

Everyone turned in surprise as the tall figure rose from the ground effortlessly. "My ultimate attack! This blast drains your energy while attacking you, giving me your energy and killing you slowly!"

Kagome's eyes widened as the demon explained what Inuyasha was fighting off. There was no time to think. She grabbed another arrow from her back and notched it quickly. When she released the arrow let off a sharp whistle. It hit it's target, but did no damage.

"Those toys are worthless now. With every second that this hanyou fights off my blast I get stronger. The only thing that awaits him is death!! And you too!" The demon stared maniaclly at the group standing helplessly on the side lines, but then turned his concentration back on the hanyou. 'Why isn't he dead yet? How much power does this pitiful creature hold? How lon......"

A ray of energy struck the demon on his back. Inuyasha's friends watched in awe as a furious Oni sailed through the sky towards the battle. She was no longer the look of beauty and grace that she was before. Her eyes were bright with anger, her sweet smile had turned into an ice cold expression of indifference, and her hands were both glowing with demon energy. When she landed behind the demon no time was wasted. She charged into it with her hands outstretched and placed both palms on it's back. A blast of pure demon energy poured into the creature and caused it to go flying into Inuyasha. Seeing his chance to attack, Inuyasha drew his tessaiga and slashed upwards at the oncoming demon. The twin zanbatsus were mercilessly sliced in half along with the demon's body.

"Inuyasha-sama!" Oni rushed towards the hanyou and placed a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha fell to one knee, panting hard from the attack. Large amounts of energy were now leaving the body of the demon and were entering Inuyasha's.

'Did the demon really take this much power?' Miroku pondered.

'Inuyasha was determined to keep Kagome safe. He would have given all of his energy if he would have had to.' Sango smiled.

'I didn't know that Inuyasha had so much energy. No wonder he never sleeps.' Shippou thought.

'Amazing' Kagome watched.

'Beautiful' Oni stared silently.

"Oni-chan? What are you doing here?" Kagome had finally realized why Inuyasha had stood a chance, "Kouga didn't get mad at you for letting me go or anything did he?"

'Kouga.' Oni looked straight at Inuyasha. "I came to warn you. There is an evil man after you. He goes by the name Naraku. Kouga held him off while I came to find you and warn you. You have to hurry, he might be behind me."

Inuyasha hid his face behind his bangs. "That stupid wolf. He'll end up getting killed one these days. Naraku was at your home? In the mountain?"

Oni didn't know if she wanted to reply. From the looks of it, the hanyou had no intention of running away, but was formulating a rescue mission. "Please Oni-chan, were they by your home?" Kagome had interrupted Oni's train of thought. She turned to Kagome and nodded slightly.

"That settles it. Come on!"

With that said Inuyasha lept into the air and dissappeared into the forest, running at full speed. Oni looked around desperately at his friends. "Please..... stop him." But they were all getting ready to fight as well. Kagome had picked up the two arrows she had fired and then threw one away because it was charred beyond repair, Sango was getting the two halves of hiraikotsu and placing them on Kirara's back, and Miroku was straightening the beads on his right hands and checking how many scrolls he had.

'Why.... are they going to fight? But they couldn't possibly stand against such a powerful youkai.'

"Oni-chan, let's go." Kagome was sitting on Kirara and was stretching out a hand to help her on. "You don't understand Kagome-chan, this demon is dangerous. Are you still going to fight?" Kagome looked down at Oni and then up ahead at the spot where Inuyasha had once been. "Of course. Because there's someone there that needs my help and because I never leave Inuyasha's side. I don't mind fighting millions of demons as long as I get to be by his side." By this time Kagome had tilted her head forward to hide her blushing face. "Now, are you going to come with us?" Kagome asked cheerfully.


	14. Hanyou Clash! Inuyasha VS Naraku

(A/N: Sorry for the long chapter, but I wanted to put this fight all in one entry. I hope you all enjoy it!)

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Hanyou Clash! Inuyasha VS Naraku

Kouga easily dodged the tentacles laughing all the while at Naraku's slow reactions. He moved around, toying with Naraku and getting a few hits here and there. His main concern right now was to keep him distracted and buy Oni some time to run away.

'That damn mutt. It's all his fault for coming here. I knew that Naraku was after him. It's a good thing that I decided to come back too otherwise Naraku would have killed Oni. I'm always saving her ass.'

Kouga rushed towards Naraku, creating strong winds as he ran from one spot to the other. When he was a few feet from his prey, Kouga lept high into the air. Naraku looked up and his eyes narrowed.

'Hah. Fool.'

Naraku's tentacles chased after Kouga, one grabbing him by a leg and another by the neck. Kouga looked surprise, but shook it off and slashed the tentacles with his free hands.

'Damn, that was a close one. For a minute I thou....'

Another one of Naraku's tentacles had wrapped itself around his leg. Only this time it pulled down before Kouga could react. He slammed hard into the ground, forming a crater where his body impacted with the earth. The wind was knocked out of him, but he was otherwise ok. he moved a bit, but was pulled backwards towards Naraku before he could situate himself. That was when he noticed that Naraku still had a hold of his leg. Using his other leg, he kicked sharply at the tentacle and ripped it to shreds.

"You'll have to do better than that Naraku." Kouga taunted as he rushed Naraku with a barrage of kicks and punches. Naraku staggaerd backwards, never losing the contempt little smirk from his face.

'Like I said before... you're a fool."

Tentacles wrapped around Kouga at a near speed of light. It was all he could to just to keep them from crushing him. Using all of his strength, Kouga pushed back at the walls that threatened to crush him into a little ball. His breathing was becoming labored and his vision began to fade. He couldn't believe it.

'How could I have been so stupid?! He did this on purpose. He acted slow so that I would attack him head on. Then he showed his real speed to catch me. But if this bastard thinks he's won..... he better think again!'

Kouga flexed the muscle on his legs, where his jewel shards were. He pushed down and bent into a crouching position. Then, with a burst of energy and power, Kouga shot himself upwards........... nothing happened.

'What the hell..... ?'

Kouga looked down to find his legs had sunk into Naraku's tentacles like quicksand.

"Trying to use your shards are you? How idiotic. Because you thought you were stronger than me not only will you die, but I will get your shards _and _your demon powers absorbed into my body. Struggle all you want, but your death is inevitable."

Naraku's words threw Kouga into a panic. 'Not like this! I have to win! I can't lose here!' But it seemed that the more he struggled the more his legs sank into Naraku's skin. At a last ditch effort to escape, Kouga clawed at the tentacles around his arms, freeing his upper body... but from his waist down he was still trapped.

'Damn! This is too much! I have to find a way out of this!'

Inuyasha stopped momentarily to sniff the air. He turned back to find no one behind him. "Keh, they're too slow. I guess I'll have to do this myself."

'But... I don't have that much time. I'd better hurry.' Again Inuyasha lept into the air and dissapeared into the foliage, running with all his strength. Over tree tops and past brooks the hanyou sped on towards the sense of the aura coming from ahead. 'I'm getting closer... hold on wimpy wolf!' At the moment Inuyasha reached the clearing he noticed that there was no time to to sit and chat. In front him were Naraku and a half absorbed Kouga fighting for his life. Inuyasha put his right hand on tessaiga's hilt and ran into the fray...... not waiting for the others.

"What's going on? What is this barrier?" Kagome and the others had stopped when they had all bumped into a stong barrier apparently set up by one of Naraku's minions. They all examined the shield with worry. Had Inuyasha passed through it? Had Kouga gotten away from Naraku? Why did Naraku set up such a large barrier? None of what was happening made sense. Miroku tried using his hamafudas against the barrier, but it was too strong. Kagome also tried one of her sacred arrows to see if it made at least a dent.... nothing.

"What are we going to do? I know that Inuyasha passed through here.... he would have waited for us if he would have run into the barrier." Kagome sounded frantic and was staring at the barrier like if it had just run over her puppy. Oni was also staring at the barrier, but she was silent and dark. Her eyes were helpless and out of focus and her hair was covering her tear stained face.

'No... demons don't cry. There must be a way around this. If a hanyou created it.... then certainly a demon can destroy it.'

With a new light in her eyes, Oni racked her brain to find a way around the unbreakable barrier......

"DAMN YOU NARAKU!!!! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!!"

Naraku didn't have time to dodge, block, or even look at Inuyasha's attack. The wave of the kaze no kizu swept across his body, tearing off the tentacles that were stretching out towards Kouga, draining him of life and power. After launching that attack, Inuyasha quickly ran towards Kouga and pulled him out of the loosened tantacles. "Looks like I'm saving your ass again wimpy wolf. Don't get used to it..... Oy, Kouga!" But Kouga was unconsious. The hanyou grabbed the passed out demon by the belt and carried him into the forest.

"Oy! Kouga!" He tried one more time and Kouga opened his eyes lazily. "What happened?" Kouga tried to sit up, but Inuyasha place a strong hand on him to sit him back down. "Listen to me Kouga, I need you to get Kagome out of here. I'm the one Naraku wants and I don't want her getting hurt because of me." Kouga jumped up at the sound of Kagome's name and then turned around vigorously, searching for her. "Where is she? What have you done to her you mutt?" Inuyasha simply pointed a clawed hand into the forest and muttered, "that way." In a split second Kouga was gone.

"Well, now that the wimpy wolf is out of the way....... Naraku!" Inuyasha walked out of the forest with his tessaiga resting on his shoulder. He showed no fear to the hanyou that had gained so much power in the past few years collecting the shikon shards. Naraku looked back, also showing no fear to the hanyou that had many times come unbelievebly close to killing him. "I will be your opponent!!" With that said Inuyasha crouched and took off towards Naraku at a sprint. Naraku in return sent his tentacles towards the advancing hanyou.

"Kouga." Oni breathed as everyone was looking at the barrier, trying to decipher a way around it. Kagome looked up.

"What Oni-chan?"

"Kouga...... he's coming this way." Kagome looked into the barrier and noticed the aura of two jewel shards coming straight for them. "Yeah, I see him. What's going on? Where's Inu..." But Kagome's sentence was never finished as a gust of wind passed through the barrier and stopped instantly beside her. I the midst of the group stood Kouga, bruised all over his legs and almost completely drained of power.

"Kag..." Kouga was about to address Kagome, but Oni rounded on him before he ever had a chance to speak. She placed a hand on his back and sent a shock of energy into him. The blast sent him slamming into the barrier, which he simply bounced off of.

"Kouga, be a dear and tell us where Inuyasha-sama is." Even though her voice was as sweet as ever, Oni's eyes were lit with anger and the corners of her eyes showed the tears of despair she had been shedding. Kouga got up and rounded on Oni.

"What the hell's your problem??!! Is that how you treat the guy that saved your life?" Kouga then turned to Kagome, "Come on Kagome... we're leaving." Kagome's hand connected so hard with Kouga's face that birds flew away from the tree tops.

"Where's Inuyasha??!! Where is he?!!" Upon looking at Kagome's desperate face, Kouga couldn't help but explain things a bit.

"I don't know what he crazy mutt is thinking, but he showed up suddenly, interrupting my battle with Naraku, then he started barking orders at me about getting you away from here! I think this is the first time that I ever agreed with him!"

Kagome stared at Kouga in disbelief. "And you just left? You just left without trying to at least help Inuyasha a little bit?" She felt like slapping him again for making her listen to his poor excuse, but Oni beat her to it. With a swift movement, she was standing behind him and was holding the back of his neck. "You always were a coward Kouga. I'll never forget this." With that she let go and resumed to stare at the barrier that was keeping her from Inuyasha. 'There has to be a way around this.'

A powerful aftershock extended over the length of the forest as Inuyasha fended off Naraku's tentacles with the kaze no kizu. An enormous dust cloud lifted and the hanyou used it to hide himself from his rival. Leaping into the air with minimal effort, Inuyasha got above Naraku and came down on him with full force.

"Do you really think that'll work?" Inuyasha didn't have time to react as Naraku's barrier went up. with a resounding crash his attack was rejected by the barrier and the he was thrown into the forest blade and all.

"Damn, I had forgotten about that stupid barrier."

He quickly got up and paced around Naraku like a wolf pacing around it's prey. The growl coming from Inuyasha was fierce and powerful. With his tessaiga in his right hand, Inuyasha made another lunge at Naraku. A crystal aura surrounded the tessaiga and Inuyasha unleashed one of his most powerful attacks.

"KON-GOU-SO-HA!" Each syllable seemed to add more and more power to his force as the diamond spears rushed towards Naraku. The spears penetrated both the shield and the villain. Naraku was thrown back into the forest trees behind him. Inuyasha, knowing better than to think that this was over, carefully made his way to where his enemy had fallen.

"I wanna know something before I kill you Naraku... why did you come look for me?"

There was a sudden rumbling in the earth and tentacles shot out from underground, slashing at Inuyasha's arms and legs numerous times. Naraku got up from where he had fallen and walked calmly over to the injured hanyou. It truely was a pitiful sight. The great Inuyasha barely holding himself up let alone his fathers' chipped sword.

"Still as clueless as ever aren't you Inuyasha. Then Die!!"

Another series of tentacles sprung out from under the hero, but this time he lept into the air and used his tessaiga to turn his attackers into dust. 'His actions are slower than before. Heh, looks like my attack did some good damage.' It was Inuyasha's turn to smirk. He landed a few feet from Naraku and shot the kaze no kizu straight at his foe, lifting a great deal of debris in the process.

"Haven't you noticed by now that your attacks are meaningless you fool?" Naraku taunted as his barrier deflected the blast. But his smile soon faded as he noticed the red shimmer reflecting off the dust around him. 'No.'

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

With an expert slash, Inuyasha's red barrier breaking tessaiga cut open Naraku's barrier from behind, but the attack wasn't over. Using the force from the slash, Inuyasha made a complete 360 degree turn and slashed again, this time at the defenseless hanyou. The force of the second slash was backed by the power of the kaze no kizu and sent Naraku's body forward into the ground, sliding for more than fifty yards before it came to a stop in pieces.

"I'm going to ask you one more time.... what did you want with me?" Inuyasha knew that Naraku was still alive... so long as the bastard didn't have a heart, he was practically immortal, but he did feel pain. He watched uninterestedly as the body parts began to re-form.

'Damn. I can't bring him close enough to me to absorb him. It looks like this one is a bit smarter than the half-witted wolf.'

"Damn you! Answer me!"

"It seems that you're still thirsty for knowledge. Very well. You wish to know why I have come for you..... for years you and your companions have hunted me down, hindering my plans to take the jewel shards and interfefearing with my plans to become the strongest demon in Japan. But now I have decided to become the hunter. I will track you and your friends down to the brink of your deaths. I will kill you all and then I will absorb your pathetic powers." 

With a swish of his sword, Inuyasha got rid of the pieces of Naraku's body that were trying to attack him, but he didn't see the bit that came from behind. With a deadly speed and accurasy, one of Naraku's tentacles lodged itself deep into the back of Inuyasha's calf. Wincing in pain, the hanyou faltered for a moment.... and that more than enough time for Naraku to attack. Using all of his tentacles, he wrapped the hanyou into a cacoon. Smiling at his own cunning. The power would soon be his. It was worth the pain. Soon he will finish off one of his strongest foes and bask in the spoils of the fight.... Only his foe did not intend to be destroyed.

Kagome, Sango, Oni and Kirara floated above the barrier looking for an opening. Miroku, Shippou, and (after much "convincing") Kouga split up and ran on the ground circling the large dome barrier. They were all looking for a way in.

"I'm sure that he's fine Kagome-chan." Sango said reassuringly, "You know how Inuyasha is... he's always gloating about how his body is different and about how he can take much more pain than us "weak" humans can." Kagome gave her a faint smile, but wasn't feeling any better. She was afraid none the less. 'Inuyasha has always had a tendency to push himself to the limits when the battles involve Naraku...' Oni looked at Kagome's pensive face. "Kagome-chan..... you told me that you have fought this demon before.."

Kagome was jerked out of her thoughts by the sound of her name. "Huh? Oh, right. Well, we've fought him on lots of occassions, but he's always gotten away from us. You see, Naraku......" and Kagome explained everything to Oni while they searched the barrier. Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Tessaiga, Sesshoumaru, The Schinnintai..... Kikyo, everything. Oni was listening in interest as Kagome told her about the many perils they had faced on their quest to get the shards back when Sango interrupted them.

"Kagome-chan? Can you see down there?" Kagome looked down and saw two large dark masses inside of the barrier. Upon squinting she noticed that one of them was Naraku... and the other......

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!"

It was all Sango could to to keep Kagome from jumping off of Kirara into the barrier. "Let me go!!! I have to go to him!!! He needs me!!!" Kagome struggled against Sango's grip as the unimaginable scene played out before her...... Naraku was absorbing Inuyasha.

The smell of the pugnent tentacles were getting to him... and he felt as if he would be snapped like a twig at any moment.... but what made Inuyasha move and react was the sound of her voice from beyond.

"I have to go to him!!! He needs me!!!" This was all he heard. It was faint, but it was definitely her..... Kagome.

'Keh, I need her?! It's more like she needs me...... Kagome.... she needs me.' Flashbacks came to Inuyasha, each one giving him a throbbing headache and boiling up his anger. Thoughts of the times that he's protected Kagome... the times that he's used himself as a shield for her... he's run after her and faced demons for her... the times he's held her... ' Kagome needs me!!'

"KAGOMEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

With an exhibition of tremendous power, Inuyasha clawed his way out of the cacoon and scanned the area for his dark haried beauty, searching desperatly to find his woman in peril. Then he looked up.... there she was. In all of her beauty with Sango, Kirara and Oni. The hanyou crouched down and rocketed upwards towards Kagome, forgetting about his enemy only a few yards away from him. As he flew upwards he noticed a shimmer that was too bright to be sunlight.

'Is that.... a barrier?'

Not thinking twice about it Inuyasha pulled his now red tessaiga back over his head and slashed at the barrier, which crumbled under the power of the sword. Higher he went, reaching Kirara and the others in the sky and landing square between Sango and Kagome, not adding much weight to the flying mononoke.

"Kagome.... are you ok?" The hanyou was panting hard and his face was stricken with fear. Kagome grasped at his legs and cried into his pants.

"Don't you ever do that again!! I thought you had been absorbed!! I thought you were gone!! Baka!!" (A/N: Baka means stupid in japanese... normally I frown upon using normal japanese words in english stories that aren't attacks or names, but "baka" just sounds better than "stupid".)

Inuyasha looked down on his raven haired princess as she cried madly into his clothes.

"I'm sorry Kagome... I didn't mean to..." but their conversation was cut short by the yelling that was going on under them.

"KAZANAA!!"

"Watch where you point that thing you stupid monk!!"

Miroku and Kouga were both attacking Naraku. Kouga of course was going for close range attacks while Miroku had unleashed the power of his right hand and almost took Kouga into the kazanaa. "Well, I can't use it anymore anyway... let's do this the hard way then" Miroku said darkly as a large amount of poisonous bees appeared behind their enemy. At the same time they both charged Naraku, Kouga getting to him first and Miroku following closely behind.

(FLASHBACK)

_"I have decided to become the hunter. I will track you and your friends down to the brink of your deaths. I will kill you all and then I will absorb your pathetic powers." _

_"I will kill you all and then absorb your pathetic powers."_

_"I will kill you all...."_

(END FLASHBACK)

Inuyasha felt the panic rising within him. He forsaw his friends lying in a battlefield... all motionless.... all cold... all dead.

"GETAWAY MIROKU, KOUGA!!!!" Before he knew what he was doing, Inuyasha had lept off of Kirara and was plunging down face first towards Naraku.

'I won't let him.........'

He gripped his tessaiga...

'I can't let him......'

He focused on his target...

'I have to....'

The tessaiga crystalized...

"You'll never hurt my friends! KONGOUSOHA!!!!!!!!!!!"

The power of Inuyasha's attack hit Naraku just before Inuyasha himslelf struck down at his hanyou adversary. The impact was so powerful that the earth trembled from the aftershock. Rocks and dust flew every which way, shielding the outcome of the attack from anyone's view. Everyone stood silent... waiting for the dust to settle and see who still stood and who had fallen. When it finally settled everyone looked on in surprise......................


	15. Full Blooded Hanyou

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Full Blooded Hanyou

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, Oni, and Kouga all looked down at the giant crater that had been made by Inuyasha's attack. In the center of the crater there were two figures.... one was Naraku, standing tall but with a look of horror on his face........ and the other was a Inuyasha bearing down on his enemy using the tessaiga. Naraku had used his tentacles to block the hanyou's attack, but something was different about his enemy. Inuyasha's strength had maybe tripled or quadrpuled, and there were dark demon scars on either side of his face. His nails and claws had also grown and seemed razor sharp. Yet his eyes... they remained golden and bright.

"I will protect them!!"

'What is this? This can't be Inuyasha's transformed self... When his demon blood takes over he loses control, but he seems to be very conscious of his actions.' 

Using all of his strength to push Inuyasha, Naraku heaved and got the hanyou to fly back just enough for him to set up his barrier again. The transformed hanyou flipped backwards, pushed himself off of a boulder that turned into rubble as he kicked off of it, and lunged once more at his adversary. Using a speed that Naraku had never seen before, Inuyasha slashed once with the red tessaiga and then three times with the kaze no kizu in rapid motion. The shear power of the blast threw everyone watching backwards off their feet. Naraku in particular flew out of the crater and landed hard on the ground.

'This one is no joke.... I must move now.' Using his shouki, Naraku blasted off towards the skies, but the transformed Inuyasha was already closing in behind him.

"Cursed hanyou!" Naraku shot a tentacle at his persuer, but he dodged it easily. "Keh! It'll take more than that to stop me Naraku!"

"But how much will it take to end the life of your dear Kagome?"

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide with shock and he turned around to see the tentacle headed straight for his beloved who was lying unconsious on the ground for some reason.

"KAGOME!" With a true demon's speed Inuyasha turned back and threw himself in the path of the tentacle. A searing pain coarsed through his body as the tentacle passed through his upper left shoulder and threatened to go straight through him and into Kagome. Putting up his right hand, Inuyasha pushed back against the poisonous tentacle, forcing it to stay in his body. "Kagome...... she's safe."

As soon as he said that there was only one thing left to do. He braced himself for another attack, knowing that Naraku would use this time to his advantage.

Naraku smirked and thought about returning to finish the job, but he was in terrible condition from Inuyasha's attack. He changed his mind further when the hiraikotsu, covered in Miokru's scrolls, shot through his barrier and slashed at his mid section. In his current position anyone of Inuyasha's comrades could defeat him.

"Remember what I said you dirty hanyou..... I will hunt you all to your deaths!" Then Naraku was gone. He dissappeared into the shouki.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open to find a half dead Inuyasha staring at her, stroking the spot where she had a nasty bump on her head. "Inu...ya...sha" he put a finger on her lips and kept her from getting up. She had taken a hard hit and was supposed to be resting. Oni had just dusted herself off and was helping everyone when Kouga jumped out from under a large pile of debris. "What the hells's the matter with you you stupid mutt!!! Using an attack like that when Kagome's so close!!! You could have gotten her killed!! Are you listening to me??!!" He raised his hand to give Inuyasha a good beating, but a low growl stopped him in his tracks. Inuyasha had been sitting indian style with his back to Kouga and Kagome's head on his lap, but Kouga could sense the aura coming off of him. The growl intensified as he stood up. When he turned around, he was back to his old self. The scars on his face were gone and his claws and fangs were back to normal size.

"Everyone ok?" Inuyasha's friends were dumbfounded at the sound of his voice. He sounded mature and serious. Only Oni responded with a smile and a nod. Kouga however, had turned his back on Inuyasha and folded his arms across his chest. "Everybody's fine dog breath!! It's your fault anyway, causing all of that rucus and almost killing Kag....." again the low pitched growl caught Kouga in the chest. It seemed that Kagome was a very touchy subject for Inuyasha at the moment.

"Inuyasha-sama, what was that just now?" Miroku asked as he watched Oni reduce Kagome's bump with the tip of her finger. Inuyasha looked down and said nothing. He didn't know what it was, but it was gone now.

"I don't know. But the point is that everyone's fine. Now come on! Let's get going!!" Kagome stood up, rubbing her head a bit and ran over to Inuyasha.

"Are you ok? What happened? Where did he get you?" Kagome frantically ran her hands through Inuyasha's back, apparently searching for something. When she found what she was looking for Inuyasha winced in pain. "Here it is, Oni chan?" Kagome called out to Oni who was quickly by her side inspecting the nasty wound.

"It looks like the tentacle is still inside. No problem. Hold still Inuyasha-sama."

Inuyasha was surprised. He had thought that Kagome was passed out when Naraku hit him.

"There we go, all better. You really should be more careful Inuyasha-sama." Oni smiled at Inuyasha pleasently and then walked over to Kouga. "Are you hurt Kouga-kun? Let me have a look." Kouga leaned away from Oni. "You know I hate when someone else heals me. Get away. I'll heal myself."

Miroku walked over and took a look at Kouga. He was looking interestedly at Kouga's wounds. "Hmmmm... If I'm right, these wounds will take days to heal, even for a demon. Kouga, you should let Oni-san take care of that." Again Kouga leaned away. " I don't need it! I'm fine!"

"Dammit wimpy wolf!! Every second that you waste crying and licking your wounds is time that you give Naraku to get away!! Your wounds will take time to heal and time is something that you don't have!! Now let her heal you or I'll kill you myself!!" Inuyasha turned away and crossed his arms. Apparently he had turned back into his own self.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome was standing next to him. "What happened to you back there?" Again Inuyasha said nothing.

"I already asked him that Kagome-sama, but he doesn't seem to know."

"Stupid mutt, always in the dark about everything." Kouga laughed and then flinched as Oni jabbed a finger into one of his cuts. "Oops, sorry." She smiled evily at the wolf demon.

When everything was situated and everyone was back in Oni's cave, Inuyasha explained what Naraku had told him.

(FLASHBACK)

_"Damn you! Answer me!" _

_"It seems that you're still thirsty for knowledge. Very well. You wish to know why I have come for you..... for years you and your companions have hunted me down, hindering my plans to take the jewel shards and interfefeering with my plands to become the strongest demon in Japan. But now I have decided to become the hunter. I will track you and your friends down to the brink of your deaths. I will kill you all and then I will absorb your pathetic powers."  _

(END FLASHBACK)

Everyone looked serious as Inuyasha finished reliving the moment for them.

"Well, he's obviously lying!!" Kouga blurted out before anyone else could put in an opinion.

"How do you figure Kouga-kun?" Kagome asked since she was also confused about what Naraku had said.

"What Naraku was after was mutt face over here. I noticed it when he didn't try to stop Oni. She was the bait to bring this moron back. Also, Naraku was moving away from me and dodging me alot, buying time for dog breath to get here. And it would also expalin the barrier that only he could get in to."

"So you're completely useless then." Inuyasha remarked from his perch by the entrance.

"What was that? You'd better watch your mouth mutt, I still haven't forgiven you for putting Kagome in danger!" Inuyasha bowed his head and stared at the ground.

'It's true. I've been putting her in danger ever since the last battle with Naraku.... maybe I should.....'

"You have no right to say that Kouga-kun. Kagome-chan wouldn't even be here if Inuyasha-sama hadn't rescued her. Besides, I recall a certain someone that ran away from Naraku when Inuyasha-sama stayed behind." Oni was on her feet and pointing an accusatory finger at Kouga.

"The hell I ran away!! I went looking for Kagome! Dog breath over said that she was close by and knowing her she probably wanted to help this flea bag!!"

"And it's your decision as to who she helps?" Oni shot back. Kouga stared at her with an undying hatred in his eyes. Hatred towards the mutt that his woman was being forced to help. It wasn't until he got close to Kagome though that Inuyasha reacted.

"Kagome, you tell me right now.... do you want me to leave you here with the mutt or do you want to come with me where you'll be safe...." as Kouga bent down to place a hand on Kagome a growl came from the entrance. Everyone turned in surpreise. Inuyasha stood up slowly from his kneeling position by the door and turned to the wolf demon. His silver hair flowed behind him and caught a glimmer of the evening sun. His fangs were bared and his back was arched. It was the very first time that Inuyasha's friends had ever seen him furious. Usually he yelled and scolded, but this image of the hanyou was powerful and majestic. He seemed to glow with fury as he crossed the cave towards Kouga.

"Listen up you," his voice was deep and dangerous, "I've had about enough of your nagging. Leave Kagome alone and don't pressure her to make choices that she's already made," the tessaiga on Inuyasha's hip began to shake violently, " it's up to her to stay or leave, I've never forced her to do anything." tessaiga stopped shaking and was now sending out a pulse to Inuyasha, Miroku noticed that Inuyasha's eyes were turning a slight shade of pink, " so leave her alone and never try to touch her again."

"And what if I do mutt?" Miroku placed a hand on Kouga's arm. "Kouga-kun, I think it best that you back off now." Kouga shook free of the monk's grip and stepped closer to the upset hanyou, whose eyes were now a more noticable red. "Why should I be afraid of this half-demon."

A growl came from Inuyasha, but this time it was much more powerful and disturbing.

"Yeah, I think it's about time to get rid of you dog breath." with that said Kouga made to jab at Inuyasha, but he only managed to hit the air where the hanyou had been standing. He looked sideways and saw Inuyasha standing there, his blade pulsing madly and his long claws of steel flexing before his blood red eyes.

"This is a fight you can't win wimpy wolf... leave me alone." Kouga scoffed at Inuyasha's warning and made another attempt to attack him. Only this time he took a fist to the chest which threw him across the room.

"Stop it Kouga!" Kagome ran and stood in front of Inuyasha. "Can't you see that he's fighting to keep the demon blood inside of him from waking up?!"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and put her head on his chest. "It's ok Inuyasha, there's no need for you to fight... you know where my feelings lie..... with you." Inuyasha stared into Kagome's brown merciful eyes. He could feel his anger subsiding and his temper dropping. He felt peace and serenity as he continued to stare into his Kagome's eyes without saying a word........

.......that is, until a fist connected with his face and sent him into a wall.

"Don't get your stink all over her mutt!!"

Inuyasha stood up and jumped back in Kouga's face. "What the hell was that for you wimpy wolf??"

"Inuyasha, don't you remember anything about what just happened?" Miroku stepped over to Inuyasha.

"I remember sitting at the entrance and listening to this jerk shoot his mouth off about how Naraku is after me. I don't remember much after that. Why?"

Miroku looked worriedly at Kagome, "Then the warning came from...."

"...his demon form." Sango finished the sentence. 'was that's why his voice was different?' Sango pondered on this for a moment.

"Of course, "Miroku broke in, " Since Inuyasha has shown signs of maturity, so has the demon blood inside of him."

"And what the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha stared at the monk as if he'd just been insulted.

"Anyway, I think it's time for us to head off. Oni-sama, thank you for the medical help as well as the shelter. We'll be on our way now." Miroku and Sango walked out of the cave. Inuyasha stared after them. "Weirdos.... huh?" Kagome was looking at him with a smile on her face. "And what's your problem?"

"Nothing. We should get going. Bye Oni-chan!" she waved and left behind her comrades closely followed by Shippou and Kirara. Inuyasha looked confused. He turned to Oni, the one person in the room that he could talk to now. "Did I just miss something?" Oni simply smiled. "You should hurry or your friends will leave without you." Inuyasha stared at the entrance and noticed that his companions were already gone. "Hey guys!! Thanks for everyhing Oni. See ya! Oy, aren't you guys forgetting someone??!!" Inuyasha bounded out the entrance, leaving only Oni and Kouga behind. Kouga looked pale.

"Come on prince of wolves, I'll make you something to eat before you starve. You must've had a rough time with Naraku. This feast will be my thanks." Kouga perked up and followed Oni deeper into the cave, ranting on about how it was childsplay for a demon like him.

Miroku and Sango walked ahead of the group deep in conversation.

"Miroku-sama, why do you think Inuyasha reacted the way he did? Don't you find it strange?"

"A bit, but it's not difficult to explain."

"Eh?"

"You see, Kouga has never seriously threatened to take Kagome away from Inuyasha until now. Feeling like a very important part of him was about to be stripped away, Inuyasha began to transform. If I remember correctly, Inuyasha turns into a full demon when his life is threatened and he doesn't have his tessaiga. Since he felt his life slipping away from him and there was no reason to use tessaiga on such a weak demon, Inuyasha transformed. It's also why I was in a hurry to leave. You know as well as I athat all Kouga and Inuyasha ever do is argue. Had this gotten eny worse Inuyasha might hae transformed even faster."

"Wow... you thought about this alot, didn't you."

Miroku stopped. He quickly grabbed Sango's hand. "My dear Sango, it's the same thing with you. I know that if you were to slip away from me I'd lose it."

Sango didn't know how to react............. but soon found the words to express herself when she felt Miroku's other hand on her backside.

"Damn Pervert!"

She dropped her hiraikotsu squarely on Miroku's head and kept walking. Behind her walked her companions, all with smiles on their faces except for the dazed monk.


	16. Enter The Demon

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Enter The Demon

Naraku looked over his mangled body. He cursed Inuyasha repeatedly in his mind for doing this to him. Deep within his hidden mansion, Naraku worked feverishly trying to improve his body so that this insullent hanyou could no longer touch him. He combined a wide array of demons and fused their powers constantly, looking for a combination that would not only give him more power, but be lighter than what he has now. He needed both energy and agility to defeat his foe. As Naraku mixed various combinations, he stumbled across an idea. The evil smirk on his face was re-born as he re-played the scheme in his head. His smirk turned into a menacing laugh. It was all so simple. He stared out of the window at the barrier which kept his location a secret.

"This isn't over yet Inuyasha, I will have your powers..."

A group of people was walking down a path towards a small village. Well, you might think it was a group of people at first, but actually it was three humans, two youkai, and a hanyou that were on their way to the next village on the road to get something to eat.

"I'm starving." The hanyou at the head of the group muttered. Inuyasha patted his empty stomach and looked ahead. "How far did you say this village was Miroku?"

"Just above that hill over there." Miroku pointed at a very distant hill.

"WHAT?? That'll take forever!!" Inuyasha put his nose to the air and sniffed for a moment. "Everyone stay here, I'll be right back." Then he shot off into the forest. "Wait!!" Kagome called after him, but it was too late. "What do you think he's going to do?" Kagome asked her puzzled friends. Sango stared at her feet wonderingly. Shippou was sniffing the air vigorously, but smelled nothing out of the ordinary. "I don't get it. There's no demon scent or anything. What could have made him run off?"

'Kikyo'

It was the one word on everyone's mind. Kagome was especially displeased by this. "I think I'll go look for that moro.... I mean, Inuyasha. I'll be back in a flash guys." and with that Kagome too rushed into the forest. 'Just wait 'til I get my hands on you.' She thought as she ran towards where she had last seen the hanyou tear through the forest. 'I'll "sit" you like there's no tomorrow.' Kagome was running full speed when she came upon a river.

"Wha...?, I can't cross this!" A fleeting image of Kikyo embracing Inuyasha passed through Kagome's mind and she sat down to take off her shoes. She scowled as she tried to get that mental image out of her head. 'Baka Inuyasha, why does he always run off like this?' She had just finished taking of her shoes when the calm water from the river broke. Her first instinct was to scream...... and she did.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"WHAT?!"

Kagome stared at the soaking wet figure as it rose out of the water and walked over to her. "Inu.... yasha?" She couldn't help but laugh at the sight before her eyes. In front of her was a dripping Inuyasha with a big fish in his mouth.

'How could have I been so stupid?? He came to get a fish!'

"Kagome?" Inuyasha watched as the raven haired girl rolled on the floor laughing up a storm. As he stared he smiled not knowing why. He just liked seeing that Kagome was enjoying herself even though it was at his expense. Inuyasha took the fish to the bank and wrapped it in his himono.

"Don't do that, it'll stink!" Kagome was looking up at the hanyou as he wrapped his crimson red himono around the fish. "Well, I don't mind the smell."

"But I do. I wear that sometimes and it'll stink everytime that I put it on!!" Inuyasha's ears drooped. How could he have not thought about that.... Kagome wore his himono sometimes. He set the fish down on the river bank and was about to jump back into the water when he noticed that Kagome wasn't wearing her shoes.

"Were you going to go fishing too?" He asked curiously.

"Uhh... yeah" Kagome's face turned red as she thought about the real reason as to shy she had taken off her shoes. She was reliving the moment when a clawed hand presented itself in front of her. "Come on." Inuyasha was standing before her. 'Oh no! Does he actually want me to fish?' Kagome hesitated and then took the hanyou's hand. He walked her over to where the water was waist deep and stopped there.

"Ok, the trick is to wait for the fish to come to you. Then you just grab them, ok?" Kagome gave Inuyasha an uneasy look and then stared at her reflection in the water. The hanyou's eyes darted back and forth staring at the fish that were swimming in the river.

"There!!" He quickly dove and was under for a few seconds before coming out holding another fish. As the fish fought lively it splashed Kagome and she fell backwards. It was Inuyasha's turn to laugh as she stumbled to get back up.

"SIT!" waves sprung out from where the hanyou spalshed into the water and hit the river bottom. He struggled for a second under water and then came up as angry as ever. "What the hell was that for??!!"

"You shouldn't laugh at a girl!" Kagome's arms were crossed in front of her and she was staring up into space. Inuyasha came up from behind her and folded his arms over hers. "I'm sorry" he whispered into her ear. Kagome felt as if she were about to melt. She tried to keep her anger inside, but as she felt the warmth radiating off both of their bodies her anger was blown away with the wind. This was a perfect moment. there as a calm wind, there was the sound of the river, and best of all, there was her Inuyasha standing so close to her. Kagome turned around her kiss her beloved............

"There's another one!!" the hanyou splashed into the water again and fought happily with a fish, totally oblivious to what could have happened had that stupid fish stayed away. Kagome couldn't help but smile though as he came back up with the fish in his hands.

"Try it Kagome, it's easy!"

They spent a few more minutes in the water until Inuyasha had caught enough fish to satisfy his friends. Then they walked back to where their companions were hopefully waiting.

"What do you think is taking them so long houshi-sama?" (A/N: Again, I usually refrain from using japanese language when it's uncalled for, but this word (houshi) means priest and Sango uses it alot to refer to Miroku. Sorry again and enjoy the story!)

Miroku was looking at the sky thinking something dirty more than likely. "Well, I don't have to guess, but......" Sango quickly regretted asking him this question and walked away so that she wouldn't have to hear the answer. Standing by a few trees she noticed that her friends were coming back.... with fish!! She quickly ran back to where Miroku was and started building a fire.

"What's wrong Sango?" She looked up and told him what she had seen. Seconds later Miroku flew past her to get some firewood. Despite the fact that they were strong fighters and brave warriors, they were all as hungry as hell. Shippou noticed how the two were acting and ran to where Sango had been standing.

"Oy Shippou!! Look what we've got!!" Shippou's eyes were as big as saucers as he stared at the huge fish that Inuyasha had in his hands. He ran down and hopped on to Kagome's shoulder. "So you went fishing, you didn't go see Ki..." Kagome had quickly placed a hand over Shippou's mouth. She gave him a nod and he returned it in understanding. Inuyasha acted as if he hadn't heard, but her knew very well that Shippou had meant to say Kikyo.

"Ah Inuyasha-sama, that's quite a feast." Miroku watched as they put the fish in front of the fire. "Kagome caught them." Inuyasha said with a straight face. Everyone stared at her with Interest. "How did you do that Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, interested to know how Kagome had caught so many fish.

"I didn't catch them!" Kagome turned to yell at Inuyasha and call him a liar, but he was gone. 'Huh? I could have sworn that he was right here.' She looked around and was just barely able to see a flicker of silver hair disappear behind a tree. "Sango-chan, save me some fish ok?" Kagome stood up and ran over to where Inuyasha was.

"Really, what's up with those two?" Sango pondered out loud as she watched Kagome leave.

"Well, you know... when two people get together....." (WHAM) Sango was holding her fist in the air and Miroku's face was buried in his hands.

"I don't need your opinion you pervert!"

Kagome walked quietly as she made her way through the dense forest. She only walked for a bit before she found Inuyasha sitting on a boulder a few yards away from their friends. He seemed to be deep in thought. Carefully she approached him and sat by his side. He seemed to take no notice of her, his eyes were fixated on the evening sky.

"Why don't you trust me?" Kagome was surprised by what Inuyasha suddenly blurted out.

"Of course I trust you! What would make you think that I don't?" Inuyasha now looked at something interesting on the ground. "You thought that I was going to go see Kikyo a little while ago, why don't you trust me?" Kagome's cheeks flushed. How did he know? Had it been because of what Shippou had said? How did he find out? Kagome went into panic mode as she tried to explain herself but she couldn't find the words to do it right.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Forget I asked. Let's go get some fish." He lept off of the boulder and turned towards their little makeshift camp. Kagome's panic was soothed by his actions, yet she couldn't realize why he had a change of heart. After careful consideration though she decided not to question and got off the boulder to go back.

"Hurry up! I'm hungry..... argh! You take too long!" With one swift motion Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and carried her towards the smell of food. When they got back everyone was already eating.

"Hey! Why didn't you guys wait for us?" Inuyasha put a hurt look on his face, but really didn't care.

"You took too long and we didn't want to let your hunt go to waste. We saved you some though." Miroku pointed at the fish that were still around the fire so that they wouldn't get cold. Kagome walked over and fetched two; one for herself and one for Inuyasha. Shippou was sound asleep deep within Kirara's fur and Sango was also showing signs of drowziness.

"Hey, why don't you guys take a nap while we finish eating and then we'll leave." Kagome sat down and started peeling off bits of fish with her fingers and plopping them into her mouth. She had grown to like the taste of fresh river fish and didn't mind getting her hands dirty anymore. After eating a bit more she glanced sideways and chuckled when she saw Inuyasha ripping off pieces of the fish with his mouth and chewing hungrily. He didn't eat much, but when he did, he would eat as if it was his last meal. She ate slowly, enjoying being able to eat a peaceful meal with him and hopin that he wouldn't bring up the nasty business about trust anymore.

Naraku marveled at his own genius as a new creation stood before him. This new demon was sure to put an end to his annoying enemy. It stood taller than Naraku with fierce fangs and razor sharp claws. It's cold blue eyes pierced through the darkness of the mansion and it's sensetive smell recognized everyone within the walls. Red hair covering its' entire body made the demon look as if it was in flames. And the perhaps most important part of his new demon, a sword at his hip which rivaled the power of Inuyasha's tessaiga.

"Go forth Inu, and destroy that wretched hanyou!" the dog demon obliged and lept out of the closest window, sniffing the air and finding Inuyasha's scent in a heartbeat. With power and speed to match the hanyou's capabilities, Inu raced through the forest to his destination where his rival sat beside a fire next to his slumbering friends.

"There can only be one dog demon, and it shall be me." Inu muttered as he got closer and closer to the scent of the hanyou. His fangs were bared and his blue eyes were ablaze as he traversed the forest with one hand on Naraken, his sword. It was a powerful blade made straight from Naraku's form. Although not a fang, this blade made from demon bone was stronger than Goshinki's fangs and posessed the power to control the four basic elements. Wind, earth, fire, and water were all at the mercy of this demon blade. Inu would use it to destroy the hanyou and then to destroy his own master.

"There can be only one."

Inuyasha was almost asleep when he smelled the demon approaching. He bolted upright and scanned the area with his keen eyesight, searching for anykind of movement that would tell him where this particular threat was coming from. Not being able to pinpoint a spot, Inuyasha woke his friends up and told them that it was time to leave. Miroku however, sensed the demon and pointed into the forest.

"Inuyasha-sama, something powerful is coming from that direction." Sango grabbed hold of her hiraikotsu and Kagome pulled an arrow out of the quiver on the ground. 'Damn it! I didn't want to get anyone involved.' Inuyasha knew that there was no way that his friends would leave now so he poised himself in the battle ready position and put his right hand on the tessaiga. A powerful force then rushed through the trees and threw them all off of their feet.

"Wind? Is it Kagura?" Sango said out loud as she stumbled to get back up.

"No, this one's different..... and new." Miroku explained as he felt the power emitting from this new monster. He gripped the beads in his right hands, but quickly let go as he heard the buzzing of numerous insects approaching. "Damn it, it seems that Naraku always thinks of everything."

There was another roar of power and suddenly the ground split in two with a violent shake. Again everyone fell backwards from the blast and struggled to get up.

"What he hell is going on?!" Inuyasha called out to his friends through the roaring of the attack. He focused on the forest ahead and lurched forward through the air. "Come out and fight damn you!! KAZE NO KIZU!!" The power of the kaze no kizu sliced easily through the forest and struck it's mark. The figure that had been using trees for cover emerged from the debris without so much as a scratch.

"So you must be Inuyasha. Know that this is your end hanyou!" With that said the attacker gripped a giant sword that was in his hand and swung it fiercely at Inyasha and his friends.

"FIRENZA!" A wave of fire swept along the ground towards Inuyasha and his friends. Everyone lept back in time as the attack scorched the ground beneath them.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha returned the attack with his own blast. A barrier errected around Inu and split the attack in half.

"Oh, so you have a barrier huh? Just like Naraku's pets to hide behind a wall," Inuyasha taunted the demon as it regained its' postier, "Let's see just how strong you are." The hanyou had a grin on his face, but it was misleading. He was actually worried. He had felt the power of the sword in this demon's hand and it was something else. Inuyasha gripped his tessaiga tightly and ran forward towards his enemy. The power of the two demon blades collided with a flash of light.

"Damn, can't I do anything?" Sango was angry at herself for having broken her hiraikotsu when she attacked the zanbatsu wielding demon from before. Miroku was running forward into the fray with his staff held tightly when a series of youkai cut him off. "What? They don't want us to interfere?" The priest used his staff to fend off the large hoard of demons, seeing as to how he couldn't use the kazanaa on account that there were poisonous bees all around him.

Kagome was very careful while taking aim. They were fighting so closely together. Inyasha was pushing back with his tessaiga while the giant demon also pushed back with his blade. Energy was bouncing off the pair as they both struggled to gain an advantage. Claws dug into the ground as both demon and hanyou fought for a foothold. The power of the blades was steadily increasing as the battling Inu and Inuyasha raised their demon energy to full capacity. Kagome finally took her aim well and fired her sacred arrow. At the same time Miroku came up from a massacre of fallen demons and threw his hamafudas at the demon's side. The power of the two attacks formed a ball of light which ignited into an explosion of great magnitude.

"Did I get him? Is it over?" Kagome stared as the dust settled from the blast. There was a figure standing in the center, but it was too large to be Inuyasha.

Inu raised his blade and prepared to deal the final blow to the hanyou when a staff intercepted his path. The strike brought up sparks what turned into fire and threatened to burn the monk alive, but he stood his ground.

"Inuyasha-sama, are you ok?!" Inuyasha was lying on the floor with and arrow through his arm. The arrow had ricocheted off of Inu's blade and struck Inuyasha in his left arm through his himono. He lifted his head slowly and tried to move but he couldn't. Dazed, he turned to see the arrow, but when he tried to reach for it the arrow rejected him and burned his hand.

"Rahh! Damn it! Kagome! Get this thing out of me!" Kagome still couldn't see what was going on, but she ran into the hail of dust at the sound of Inuyasha's voice.

Miroku was holding back the demon, but he began to feel the power of Naraken as if beared down on him with the power of the elements. Sango came up from behind with her katana in hand and thrust it straight into the demon's back. Still Inu held his place and was determined to slice the monk in half.

"Inuyasha! Oh no..." Kagome stared down at her hanyou with one of her arrows through his arm. She felt like crying. This was not how it was supposed to happen. She had never meant to harm her only lo.......

"Would you stop friggin' staring and help??!! The damn arrow bounced off his stupid armor and hit me!!"

After hearing these words Kagome's breathing returned to normal and she made to grab the arrow. Carefully placing her hand on it, she pulled with all her strength and the arrow disintegrated into nothing. She tried to apoligize but Inuyasha was already up and was standing next to Miroku trying to push back the demon.

"There can only be one inu youkai hanyou.... and it will be me!" Inu regained his strength and started to push both Miroku and Inuyasha back. He even had strength to pull the katana out of his back and thrust it into Inuyasha's side. Before he folded from the pain, Inuyasha pushed the demon back and forced it into a nearby tree. He then jumped backwards and pulled the katana out of his midsection.

"Oy, Sango! I think this is yours!" Inuyasha turned to face the demon again. He placed his tessaiga in a defensive position and awaited for his enemy to make a move. Once Inu stirred Inuyasha prepared himself for the worst.

"Not bad hanyou.... but this will have to be enough for today. I wish to fight you and you alone. When you're brave enough to fight without your friends come and find me. It will be the last thing you ever do." With that the demon raced off into the forest. Inuyasha made to follow him but the pain that was pulsing through his body was finally unbearable.

Everyone watched as the hanyou fell like a limp rag. Miroku was the first one to reach him and checked his wounds. "It's Naraku's poison. Quickly Sango, the antidote Jinenji gave us." Sango ran over to Kagome who in turn gave her a small pack. They put liberal amounts on the infected gash and started making some for Inuyasha to drink. At this point it was a waiting game.


	17. Inuyasha's Double Inuyasha's Battle

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Inuyasha's Double... Inuyasha's Battle

The hanyou awoke in a daze inside of a tiny hut. There was a shadow sitting still beside him. He could smell blood. The fragerance was all too familiar. As he attempted to prop himself on his shoulders he felt the jolt of pain escape his side and engulf his very being in an unspeakable hurt. Trying hard not to scream in pain, Inuyasha clenched his fists and tried once more to get up. A gentle hand fell on his midsection which was covered with bandages. He understood immidiately and let himself fall back down. His strength hadn't returned yet so he needed to rest. With one touch Kagome let him know this. He felt more comfortable knowing that Kagome was there with him, but he despised the smell that mixed in with the smell of blood....... her tears.

Kagome watched as the hanyou tried to pick himself up with all of his remaining strength. She made an effort to restrain him, but with a simple touch he was back down and unconsious again. The raven haired girl stared at her most trusted companion as he struggled with the poison that had been forced into his body with Sango's blood covered sword. She stared at his shoulder..... and cried.

'It's all my fault. If I'd had better aim this wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry Inuyasha.... looks like I only got in the way. Please forgive me......'

Not being able to resist anymore Kagome let her tears rain upon Inuyasha's injured body. It was all her fault ans she knew it. If only she was better.... if only she hadn't... if only....

"Ka....gome...."

Her eyes opened in a flash as his voice penetrated every inch of her being. It was shrouded in pain and agony. A pain that she had given him.

"..... please......."

She looked down at his half open eyes as he fought with all his strength to get these words out of his mouth. The golden orbs hidden behind the slits of his eyelids were dull and weak.

"......don't........ cry."

This wasn't going to make her stop. Kagome made a fruitless struggle to stop crying, but found that Inuyasha's words had only made things worse. She had to leave. After putting a wet cloth Kagome placed her hands on the ground to raise herself. She was about to pick herself up when a clawed hand softly rested itself on hers.

"Stay...."

With every ounce of her strength Kagome fought off the tears that welled up in her eyes. She wanted so much to throw herself on him and plead for forgiveness, but his wound was refusing to close and it would only hurt him. Kagome froze and then sat back down. She leaned over to him and whispered into his droopy ears.

"I'm not going anywhere baka, but please get some sleep.... you need it." The tiniest hint of a smile crossed the hanyou's face and in that same instant he passed out. Kagome stared down at him with a look of worry on her face.

'What is this poison? Inuyasha's supposed to have incredible healing powers now. Why isn't this wound healing? Even before the incident with Naraku it wouldn't take that long for Inuyasha to heal from a cut like this.'

The dog demon remained on the outskirts of the camp where Inuyasha and his friends were staying. He sat on a tree branch staring intently at the hut where the hanyou was resting. His blue eyes seemed to slice right through the thin walls and right through his enemy. Inuyasha..... this name did not belong to that hanyou. It belonged to him. Inu knew that he was nothing more than a re-creation of Inuyasha in every way. That Naraku had taken what is essentially the half demon's strength, energy, and pride and had put it in a demon of his own. Inu was nothing more than an imposter, but that was what drove him. He wanted the name to his own. Inu knew that after he killed Inuyasha he could take his power and then become the dog demon himself. He would be second to no one.

"I will kill you Inuyasha... rest assured."

It was only a matter of time before the hanyou would be able to walk again. Inu intended to stay close to the camp so that as soon as Inuyasha was ready to fight he could be found easily. His blood boiled as he rembered the words that Naraku had spoken to him.

_"Only when he is dead can you truely be alive. In the form that you are in right now you do not feel happiness, pain, pleasure, or sadness. Your form is a giant mass of hatred for my enemy. You are no more than a copy of him. A duplicate. If you wish to become your own demon, killhim and gain his powers as well as his body. The poison within your body is more potent than even my own. Cut his flesh open and use your blood as a weapon. Kill him........ then and only then will your life begin."_

Inu had these departing words branded into his memory. He was nothing more than a copy of that disgusting hanyou. He was a shadow. Staring at his claws, Inu contemplatged on how he would kill this trash. Would he do it now or wait for a fair fight. It seemed almost vile to do it now, but what did he care. This hanyou didn't deserve to live. He turned his head and looked down at what was supposedto be the hut only what met his gaze was a pair of golden orbs.

Inuyasha had been about to rest some more when he felt the tremendous amount of youki. That demon had followed them. With a swift movement he was on his feet and trying to step out the door. Kagome turned to restrain him but was only able to catch a glimpse of his silver hair flutter out the doorway.

Outside Inuyasha folded over in pain as the poison rushed through his body. His body seared with an unspeakable agony as he fought to pick himself back up. The demon was close by and it was waiting for him. He pressed his nose to the sky and sniffed steadily.

'That way.'

In a tree the demon was sitting admiring his own claws. Inuyasha smiled to himself as he watched the arrogant demon stare into his own hand without the slightet idea that his foe wasbut a few branches away from him. When the demon finally came out of it's trance it found the hanyou sitting no more than an arm's reach away.

"Oy, let's finish this."

Inu's face lit up into a smile as he saw his enemy perched on a branch below him.

"Inuyasha. I have no desire to fight you when you are injured. I want to destroy you when you are at your best. Only then can I prove that I am better."

"What?"

Inu smiled again, this time at his opponent's stupidity. "Have you not noticed it yet Inuyasha? I am your equal in every way. Naraku made me to be exactly like you. He even named me "Inu" and gave me this sword." Inu raised Naraken up towards his shoulders. The blade was shining in the evening sky. A large amount of youki escaped from the edges as Inu swung it down and pointed it at the ground. In response Inuyasha put his right hand on tessaiga's hilt, but cringed in pain as the poison yet again flowed through him. Inu smiled.

'Naraku you clever bastard. This poison must really be getting to him. But it won't kill him. This hanyou is much too stubborn to die from poison...... he'll be ready to fight soon.'

"You have no chance right now hanyou, but know this: I only wish to fight you. I don't really care to kill any of your friends. When we fight we shall be alone." With that Inu looked down beyond Inuyasha's shoulder and Inuyasha turned around. There, at the entrance of the hut was Kagome holding her bow, Miroku graspingthe beads around his hands, Sango gripping her katana, and Shippou on top of the transformed Kirara..... all ready to fight. The hanyou turned back to find nothing on the branch that Inu had been on a while ago.

'For once an enemy understands.' Inuyasha thought as he looked down at his friends, 'I don't want to involve them either.'


	18. Decisions Made A Battle Begins

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Desicions Made... A Battle Begins

For the next few days Inuyasha steadily recovered from the intense poison in his body all the while remembering the words Inu had spoken to him...

_'I want to destroy you when you are at your best...... I am your equal in every way...... When we fight we shall be alone.'_

With a searing headache the hanyou tried his best to endure the barrage of questions and comments that his friends threw at him.

Miroku: "What did the demon say to you Inuyasha-sama?"

Sango: "Why didn't he attack?"

Shippou: "You must be really scared of him."

Kagome: "I don't care what he said... you're not allowed to leave this hut alone anymore."

Kirara: "Meow."

From the looks of the situation Kirara was the only one on his side and that was because he couldn't understand a word she said. It was only a matter of time before he was back to his full health and he needed to get away from everyone before then. It would be a difficult task but if he didn't do it Inu might lose patience and attack his friends despite of what the vile demon had said.

"Planning on going somewhere?"

Miroku's voice sent a sudde chill down Inuyasha's spine. 'CRAP!' He turned to find the monk sitting in a very non-chalant manner by the entrance to the hut. "What's t to ya monk?" He hid the desperation in his voice quite well according to him, but Miroku was always quick to pick up on hos friends' true feelings. "Do you want to tell me now what happened between you and this demon?"

"His name is Inu."

Miroku stood up and stepped foward. "Come. Everyone should hear this." With that Miroku led the way into the forest. They walked for a bit until a small stream appeared in the distance. Miroku slowed his pace.

"Oy, monk...."

Miroku slowed even more and slightly crouched to the floor.

"Monk...."

Miroku was practically crawling now as they neared the stream.

"WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT YOU PERVERT!!!!"

Just as Inuyasha's voice tore through the silent forest a huge object flew towards him from the direction of the stream. He didn't even have a chance to duck as the boulder connected with his face. With a resounding crash Inuyasha fell backwards on the ground.

"Inuyasha you pervert!" Kagome's voice came from beyond the trees, "Don't come over here until I tell you to!" A moment passed and Kagome's voice was heard once more. "Ok, you can come now." Miroku half carried half dragged Inuyasha's limp body to the stream.

"Houshi-sama... I should have known!" Sango was standing at the edge of the stream with her wet hair in a ponytail. Her wet clothes clung to her petite frame and accented her curves. Miroku stared for what seemed to be an eternity... that was until the rock hit him on the head.

"You lech!" Sango was now standing over him with another rock in her hand. Kagome had gone over to Inuyasha and was rubbing his head. "What's ths about Miroku-sama?" Miroku quickly stood up and moved away from the threatening youkai exterminator. "Kagome-sama, Inuyasha was telling me about the demon he encountered yesterday and we were on our way over here because I thought it might be a good idea for you two to heard this also." Sango raised her fists at the monk. "The only idea that you had was to peek on us you lech!!" Snago would have kept yelling at the perverted munk, but at that moment Inuyasha began to stir.

"What happened? I felt like I was hit by a huge rock." Sango smiled sheepishily and dumped the rock in her hand behind her. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice this and shook off the pain. "Anyway... why was I here again?" Miroku stepped up to answer his question. "Remember you were going to tell me about that demon. You said his name was Inu."

A flash of realization passed through Inuyasha's eyes. He suddenly became quiet and distant. It was as if everything else around him had blurred out and he was back in that tree limb staring at the blue eyed demon. Was it really his equal? Was that demon really Inuyasha? He remembered the claws on its hands and feet, the malicious fangs and the pointy ears sitting atop it's head. It was as if that demon was a reflection of what Inuyasha would be some day........ a full demon.

'I won't let that happen to me.'

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome's voice snapped Inuyasha out of his little trance. He found himself staring into her dark brown eyes. Eyes full of worry.

"What aren't you telling us Inuyasha?"

Her voice was that of a million needles puncturing his skin. It was agony to keep something from her, but he knew that if her told them they wouldn't let him fight alone. If this demon really was his equal he was in trouble..... his friends would want to fight with him. That was something that he couldn't let happen.

"Nothing. I only told the damn monk the demon's name and he came to peek on you two."

Miroku shot a resentful look at Inuyasha, but Sango and Kagome seemed to buy the story. Shippou all the while hadn't even bothered to get out of the stream and was still playing around in the water. "Inuyasha-sama, are you sure that there wasn't anything else you wanted to tell us?" Miroku was watching him closely, but Inuyasha simply turned around and walked away.

"Forget it lech! I'm not giving you any more excuses to peek on them!"

Content with his story Inuyasha walked into the forest and then broke into a run. The air whipped about him as he ran at full pelt towards the hut. He was only a few steps away from it when he smelled Inu. He didn't even bother to pull out his tessaiga. Instead he lashed sideways and jumped into the nearest tree.

"I know you're out there and that you can hear me." If this guy was anything like Inuyasha his hearing was as good and could hear the hanyou as he spoke softly into the wind.

"We'll settle this tonight.... the sooner the better. I would do it right now but I know that everyone would get in the way. Stay away until then or they will pick up your demon aura. Understand?"

There was a sudden rush of wind as Inu lept out of his tree and off into the forest. As he ran away Inuyasha head the distinct words...

"Tonight, you die."

The day went by slowly as Inuyasha waited impatiently for the sun to set. Not wanting anyone to ask him questions he climbed to the top of a tree that was next to the hut and sat there most of the day. It wasn't until Kagome told him to go in and eat that he moved from his perch.

"You spent almost the whole day sitting up there Inuyasha, is there anything wrong?"

Kagome shot a worried glance at her hanyou companion and then looked back down at her food when she didn't get a reply.

"He's just being lazy." This earned Shippou a good lump on the head. Inuyassha then stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kagome called out to him. "Keh, I'm sleepin' outside tonight." With that Inuyasha walked out of the hut and lept into the tree he had been in all day. Kagome stared at the empty doorway where he had stood for a moment. It was as if he wasnted to be alone. Kagome couldn't help but think that this might be because of what had happened during that battle with Inu. Not only had she failed in killing the demon, but she had pierced Inuyasha with one of her own arrows. Maybe it had brought back bad memories for him.

Outside Inuyasha looked down on the hut until he saw the lights go out.

'Now's my chance.'

With a powerful jump he launched himself into the night sky. As he landed on the ground several yards away from the camp the familiar scent of his demon twin filled the air. It was as if the demon was waiting for him behind the next tree. Inuyasha set off at a run to get farther away from the camp. Through the maze of shrubs and bushes he ran without looking back..... but he already knew what was behind him. He could smell it. Inu was running at full speed to keep up with his hanyou counterpart. Inuyasha ran until he couldn't smell the campsite anymore and then made a sharp turn about that made him skid backwards a few feet.

"You ready?" He spoke into the empty forest as he crouched down into his attack position.

"I was born ready." came back from the darkness beyond the trees. There was a metallic sound and a gleam from where Inu had unsheathed naraken. Inuyasha smirked and drew his own demon blade. It shimmered with the reflection of the full moon.

"Only one of us shall leave this battlefield hanyou.... and it will be me."

The two bared their swords and advanced at each other. There was a powerful clash of metal as the blades met. With equal strength both Inuyasha and Inu fought to gain a foothold. Their demon aura's were crashing together around them forming sparks of electricity. With fangs bared the two stood for a moment pushing back a one another's swords and then both lept back simoltaniously. Inuyasha landed on the ground and thrust his blade in front of him as if urging the demon to attack. Inu responded by crossing his own sword in front of his body in an offensive stance. Then with all ofthe power that Inu had he charged at his enemy. Again their blades clashed, only this time their aura's also hit head-on. There was a sudden swirl of dust and wind followed by a loud bang as the two auras cancelled each other out.

"I am your equal hanyou... accept your death.... you cannot win."

Inuyasha smirked again as he heard Inu strain those words out of his mouth.

"Keh! If you're my equal... why are you having such a hard time?!"

With that the hanyou pushed with all of his strength and sent Inu flying backwards into the forest. As the dust settled Inu's figure could be seen as he leaned heavily on his sword.

"Not bad. This must be the transformation that Naraku told me about." It was Inu's turn to smirk, "Now let me show you mine."

With a roar Inu let naraken fall to the ground and threw both of his fists up into the air. Inuyasha watched as Inu's aura began to grow in an ever swirling wind around his body. A strong youki began to spread across the field that they were standing in. Inu's roar was deafening and shrill. But the problem wasn't only his battle cry, but the power that it was gathering. When Inu finally put his hands back down his blue eyes were ablaze with demon energy. They were shining brightly in the darkness of the night and were staring menacingly at the hanyou across the battlefield.

"DIE!!"

The supercharged Inu rushed towards Inuyasha with a true demon's speed, catching the hanyou in the chest and impaling him on the razor sharp claws in his hand. Just as easily as it would have been for him to pick up and throw a small rock, Inu raised the hanyou's body and tossed it aside with a powerful swing. The limp body plummeted intothe trees and fell on the floor a few yards away from Inu. It didn't move.

"That was much too easy."

Inu turned to leave when he felt the wind itself pulsate. He was about to dismiss it when he felt it again. Something was wrong. Once more the wind around him shivered as if in fear of something to come. As the demon slowly turned around he caught a glimpse of where the hanyou had fallen. Surprise and horror fell upon Inu's face as he looked into the forest.

'No! Impossible!'


	19. Moonlight Battle Ends

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Moonlight Battle Ends

'No. Impossible'

Inu stared in utter disbelief as a a pair of bright red eyes appeared beyond the dust where his fallen rival had been. Gleaming crimson orbs watched intently as this new demon made its way towards Inu. When it stepped beyond the dust Inu couldn't help but move back. Standing but a few feet in front of him was not a hanyou..... but a pure blooded demon.

'This can't be!'

The silver hair was flowing sideways even though there was no wind. The fangs and claws gleemed sharply in the moon light. The eyes were those of a blood thirsty monster looking for it's prey. This was indeed a full demon. Inu stepped back, but then noticed that it wasn't attacking. It was simply standing there with it's hands at it's sides. Inu stood for a second but then decided to attack while his foe was distracted. Again he raised his power to it's maximum.

"RAAAHHHHHH!!!!" At break neck speed the demon charged his enemy who was showign no signs of resistance. 'Got you!' Inu then felt the pain spread down his spine as he collided with the tree that had been behind the creature.

"Where aare you??!!" Inu raged as his claws ripped the tree in half. No one was there. He turned rapidly and saw the monster standing over where moments Inu himself had been. On the floor in front of the creature was a sword. Inu laughed as he realizd what was happening.

"So this is the power of the famous tessaiga?" He charged once more towards his enemy, but this time he concentrated on the demon blade instead of the demon itself. Just as he figured, Inuyasha was trying to grasp the tessaiga. Inu quickly put one hand on the sword and swiftly kicked the demon into the forest. It would have been a flawless attack had the barrier of the sword not thrown him in the opposite direction.

"Argh, this is annoying!!" Inu rushed once more towards the blade. At the same time a red blur lept out of the forest in front of him. 'Yes... I see now.' Inu got to the blade first and crouched in front of it. As he expected Inuyasha completely ignored him and went for the blade. This was his chance. As the inflicted hanyou flew past him Inu extended his claws which connected with his rival's face. Using the motion from his enemy, Inu simply held his hand out and let the force of motion do the rest. The end result was a bloody mess landing but a few feet away from tessaiga. Inu laughed again and stood at his full height.

"Idiot boy. Even transformed you're no match for me." Inu kicked the lump of bloody flesh and sent it into a tree where a loud crack followed by a thump assured Inu that the hanyou's back was broken in half. Calmly he strolled over to his discarded naraken and picked it up. The dark blade pulsated in his hand as he held it in front of his face.

"Such a shame. But worry not, I'll give you an honorable death by killing you with my ultimate attack." Inu turned in the direction of his enemy while picking his blade up over his head, but stopped at the mid section.

"Where the hell is he?"

He needn't ask this question for long. As he scanned the area he spotted Inuyasha clawing pitifully a few feet away from his own demon blade.

Inu's fanged smile spread even wider. "Stupid hanyou... that thing won't save you now. Watch carefully. NARAKEN!!!!!!!!" A swirl of light escaped the evil blade as the power of earth, fire, wind, and water combined were bent to the master's whim and rushed forward to annihilate the half-dead hanyou. It was a difficult task and Inu would be temporarily weakend after dealing the attack, but he would be the victor. Nobody could survive the ultimate power of naraken.

"Heh... pitiful hanyou... in the end.... I... am the true dog demon." Inu knelt down as he drew breath heavily. He was pained, but satisfied with the magnitude of the attack. Even though there was still dust in the air, Inu could plainly see the tract his attack had left in the ground. It must have been ten feet deep and more than fifty yards wide. It seemed to lead for miles. Yes.... this was enough to do away with one pitiful hanyou.

"Keh.... You thought... killing me... would make you.... a dog demon?"

Inu's eyes opened wide as he heard the voice from beyond the debris. It sounded as if the hanyou had taken quite a beating, but he was alive.

"Naraku... didn't.... tell you ... about my brother?"

Inu's eyes opened even wider as he heard the hanyou speak of another dog demon.

"NO!! You're lying!!" Clouded with rage Inu rushed foward towards the smoke to finish off this annoying weakling, but was met with a blade at his waist. In an instant he was sliced in half by the tessaiga. Before the pain fully set in Inu noticed tessaiga's sheath broken in half by Inuyasha's foot.

'The sheath... countered my ultimate attack?'

"I'm not lying..... Sesshoumaru.... is my brother... and.... I hate to admit... he's even stronger than me." Inuyasha spoke to the top half of Inu's body as it had landed closest to him. The eyes looked up at him full of hate.

"THEN I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!!" Faster than Inuyasha could ever imagine, Inu's lower half attatched itself and regenerated with the top part to make one full body again. At that Inu stood up and drew naraken out of it's sheath.

"I don't care how many I have to kill!!" The blade became a blur as it swept down on Inuyasha suddenly. The hanyou barely had time to react as he lifted tessaiga upwards in a defensive stance. Using both hands and in a kneeling position Inuyasha held back Inu's blade. "I will be the strongest of the dog demons!" Inu used all of his strength to bare down on the hanyou. Swirls of dust surrounded the two as their auras too began to collide. Finally Inuyasha gave way and lept backwards into a tree. From the moment his feet touched the limb he was on the move again on account that Inu's blade had sliced the tree in half at the trunk. Inuyasha landed on the ground a few feet away. He cringed as his broken back settled and the gashes across his body bled from the pressure he was putting on them.

"You seem to be in a bit of pain hanyou.... if you want I could fix that for you." Inuyasha set his eyes on the demon before him. There was no more room for error. The next attack would either make him or break him. With all the strength he could pull together Inuyasha focused on using his kaze no kizu to finish off this fight. He got into position but then noticed that Inu wasn't charging. He was merely standing there with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell? Let's finish this!" Inu only replied by raising his blade defensively. For a moment the two stood in silence. The wind picked up and danced around the figures as they stood facing each other with their blades at the ready. The forest had gone deafly ill. When the wind dropped Inu took it as a sign. He charged.

"RAAAAAGGGHH!!!" Gaining both speed and power as he linged towards the hanyou, Inu was planning to use his ultimate attack as he struck the final blow.

Inuyasha crouched down and prepared to swing his blade with all of his strength. This was going to be his only chance. He brought down his blade as Inu came closer and closer.

"KAZE NO.....!"

NARAK......!"

Niether of the two had a chance to finish off their attacks as their swords met at mid stroke. Since this was something that they hadn't planned on, both Inuyasha and Inu went hurtling backwards into the forest away from each other.

Considering his wounds Inuyasha took longer to stand back up which put him at a disadvantage. He raised himself off the ground and lunged forward at his already advancing enemy. The pain which shot from his cuts and bruises was becoming unbearable. It had already come to Inuyasha's attention that whenever this certain demon cut him his wounds would stay open for a while before healing. If he wanted to survive this deathmatch he had to steer clear of Inu's claws and blade.

"HAH! You're off guard!!" Inuyasha's tessaiga flew up instinctively as naraken came crashing down on it. The demon auras collided, Inuyasha sensed panic as he felt his arms give way.

'Damn! I can't hold him anymore! I need to end this now!'

With a side step Inuyasha ducked out of the naraken's path and slashed Inu on the side of his throat. The demon lept sideways to protect himself, but not before tessaiga indulged itself with the demon's blood. Inuyasha then attacked with a full frontal attack. He raised his sword over his head and slashed downwards at Inu. The demon lept back again, but he was completely unprepared for what happened next.

'Wha...'

Inu watched in horror as the now green tessaiga before him flung tiny needle sized blades at him with a tremendous speed. Most of the blades caught him in the chest, but a few tore away from the whole and hit his right arm as well as his blade.

'What is this attack?'

As he stared at the blade began to feel the pain of the attack. "What... have you done to me?" It felt as if though his veins were on fire. Inu looked down at his arms to find a green glow spreading out in through his arms in spider grids. He looked back up.

"Yeah... I had forgotten about that. Whenever tessaiga absorbs a demon's blood it gains a new power. Because you have such poisonous blood, it uses it as an attack. It's like a taste of your own medicine."

The hanyou was now standing fully erect with his sword resting on his shoulder. His stance of defiance was what gave Inu the inspiration for his final attack.

"Finish me hanyou." Inuyasha seemed taken aback by what Inu had said. "Keh! You're not worth the time." Inu listened carefully to the hanyou's voice. He was clearly in much pain and would not be able to counter his last hit. "Show no mercy to your enemies!!" He egged on Inuyasha. The hanyou simply turned around and glared at him. He dropped the tessaiga to his waist and pointed it at Inu, "Are you in that much of a hurry to die?" Inu clsoed his eyes and let out a roaring laugh.

"Hah! DIE!!!"

With all the force and energy Inu had built up in the short moments Inuyasha had given him, he stressed all of his power into the naraken and flung it at the stubborn hanyou. As it left his hands the blade became the color of the dark night and flashed through the air like a bolt of lightning. He was right. Inuyasha had now time to react and even if he had had enough time, he would have been too weak. the blade pierced through Inuyasha's heart with ease and lodged itself at a point to where it wouldn't be released by any conventional means.

As Inuyasha felt the blade pierce through him he cursed himself for letting his guard down. When the pain and darkness set in his eyes the hanyou let out a gasp and crumbled to the floor..... lifeless.

"HAHAHAHA!!!! I was the strongest!! I am the best... the only dog demon!!! YES!! YES!! YE......."

As the poison siezed his heart, Inu remembered the hanyou's words...

_' "Naraku... didn't.... tell you ... about my brother?" '_

At that point the little life Inu had left drained from him his lifeless body fell to the floor like his enemy.

A few yards away from the battle a lone tear fell on a cheek of one who had been watching the fight from a distance.

"Tell Naraku that it is done. That Inuyasha.... is no more." There was pain in Kagura's voice as she issued commands to the buzzing insect beside her. It flew off and she flew in the oppisite direction... towards the camp where Inuyasha's friends slumbered.

'Inuyasha you moron...... why didn't you wake your friends?'


	20. The Truth Can Be Painful

A/N:I apologize to all that read this story for the rushed chapter and the terrible grammer. Iwastyping the ideas as they came to me knowing that if I waited to write them down I'd lose them. Thanks forunderstanding. Oh, and to those that don't understand..... bite me.

CHAPTER TWENTY

Truth Can Be Painful

It was still dark outside when Miroku felt the presence of a demon come towards the tiny hut. He hastily grabbed his staff and walked out the door. Within seconds Sango was at his side with her boomerang over her right shoulder.

"What is it houshi-sama?" Miroku did not answer, but instead focused his eyes on the lone figure standing just beyond the tree line.

"Kagura." Miorku whispered.

"Hey." Her voice sounded teay as she stepped forward into the moonlight. Sango made to launch her hiraikotsu, but Miroku laid a hand over hers to stop her. "She has not come to fight Sango... something has happened." He looked back at Kagura. "Tell me.... what would sadden a demon?" There was a slight gasp from Kagura followed by an explination.

"I have come as the bearer of bad news. Inuyasha has fallen in battle. You should leave this place before Naraku realizes it and comes after you. Without the hanyou you are virtually defenseless."

This time Sango's hiraikotsu wasn't going to stop for the monk. With all her force Sango whipped her boomerang at the demon. Kagura simply whipped her fan and deflected the attack as easily as one would swat a fly.

"She's lying! It's a trap!" Miroku silenced Sango with a stern look. He then turned sideways as if to tell her that Kagome was still asleep. Sango took note of this and stopped her attack.

"It this were true... why would you tell us?"

At this point Kagura couldn't help it anymore. "Don't you even care? He died while you slept so soundly! He fought off Naraku's Inu... but... because he's so stupid he didn't want to kill it. Idiot." Kagura's fists were clenched and the tears were now flowing freely from her face. It was true. A demon would never cry. Yet, Miroku couldn't help but wonder why she was crying. The last time that he had checked Inuyasha and she had been enemies.

"...no.... you're lying...." Sango sank to her knees. She looked back at Kagome's sleeping figure inside the hut. How would she take it? How could this happen? It was as if she had fallen asleep. Nothing seemed real anymore. This conversation, the night, the air.... it all seemed fake. Artificial. She looked up and saw the monk's face. He had a calm expression, but the corners of his eyes couldn't hide the pain he felt. They were stretched as if he had just been struck a deadly blow. The only times that she had seen such pain in his eyes was when he drew in the poisonous insects Naraku often unleashed at them........ Naraku.

'I'll kill him! That stupid dog demon and Naraku!! I'll kill them both!!'

As if he had read her mind Miroku queried Kagura. "And what of the dog demon? What happened to it?"

Kagura looked down as if the memory was too painful to remember. "It all happened in an instant. Inuyasha had won the battle, but he was badly injured. Inu was telling him to end his life when he suddenly attacked. The blade pierced Inuyasha's heart and he died in an instant...... Inu died shortly after."

Sango slammed a fist into the ground. Miroku was no longer holding his calm expression. He now harbored a look of anger. His fists were clenched as he looked upon the demon which stood before them.

"Where is he?" Kagura remained silent. "Where is he?!" This time Miroku's voice was threatening and dangerous. Kagura took a step back. She did not wish to fight at this moment. She pointed her index finger into the forest casually. "That way."

"hmmm.... what's going on guys?"

Kagome had appeared at the doorway in her pajamas. She was rubbing her eyes and trying to focus on her surroundings. Both Miroku and Sango turned to look at her and when they turned back Kagura was gone.

"Uh... Kagome-sama....." Miroku was speechless. He didn't know how to tell Kagome that Inuyasha was gone.

"What's going on? Where's Inuyasha? Sheesh, you think he'd wake up if everyone was outside. Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome was staring up into the trees looking for the hanyou. Asinking feeling overcam Sango and she turned to hide her tears.

'How are we going to tell her? I can't.... won't.'

"Inuyasha! Wake up lazy!! Let's get some breakfast!" Kagome was still yelling at the trees as if he would jump out of them suddenly. Miroku couldn't take it anymore. He put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome-sama..... that won't work..... He......... can't hear you."

Kagome turned to Miroku with curiousity in her eyes. "Where'd he go? He usually tells me where he's going. That Inuyasha, he's always making us worry. So.... where did he go?" Kagome stared at her companions and contemplated their grave looks for a moment.

"Guys..... what's going on?"

At this question Sango turned away and Miroku stared at the ground. Neither of them could bring themselves to tell her. Finally Miroku decided to react. "Kagome-sama... the demon that had attacked Inuyasha not too long ago...... he returned and challenged him again. Since it was night Inuyasha didn't wake us up. He left to fight the demon by himself..........." It was too much. He hadn't even finished explaining and Kagome was already welling up with tears.

'I can't do this.'

"What happened? Sango, what happened? Miroku?! Where is he?! Why hasn't he come here yet?! he NEVER makes me wait this long!! He......."

Miroku interrupted her by raising his hand. He looked very serious as he picked his head up to speak once more. "Kagura came and told us what happened..........."

(((FLASHBACK)))

_"It all happened in an instant. Inuyasha had won the battle, but he was badly injured. Inu was telling him to end his life when he suddenly attacked. The blade pierced Inuyasha's heart and he died in an instant...... Inu died shortly after."_

(((END FLASHBACK)))

Kagome's eyes glazed over as she heard Miroku recount the series of events that occured while she was asleep. "No..... this can't be right. It's a trap...... yeah, Naraku set another one of his traps."

Miroku looked at her with a pained expression. He turned in the direction that Kagura had pointed earlier, his grim face appearing almost ghost-like in the last minutes of nightlight. Kagome noticed his vague stare and tore off through the foerst in the direction that he was looking.

'No.... it's not true.'

"Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled after Kagome but she didn't listen. With no choice but to follow Sango dropped her weapon and ran into the forest as well shortly followed by Miroku. It was difficult to catch up to Kagome considering that they were both in better shape than her, but by the time that they did it was too late.

Kagome ripped at the leaves in front of her waiting Inuyasha to be standing on the other side with he sarcastic smile on his face. He would say something like "Keh! That was nothing." and everything would be ok. As she entered a clearing Kagome was close to running through when she noticed the two figures lying just on the other side of the tree line. She lept over a tree stump and landed a few feet of what was left of Inu. At this point the poison had eaten away most of his body but his dark aura remained along with a burnt patch of grass. Over on the other side, no more than a stone's throw away lay Inuyasha. Cold..... silent..... dead.

Kagome refused to believe in this. She ran over and propped his head up in her hands. "Inuyasha... wake up... please... wake up. Come on..... it's morning. I'l make ramen for you.... I'll make anything you want just wake up please!!" Her head sank down and their foreheads touched as she let out the tears her denial had been holding out. The blade protruding from his chest gave a low pulse, but she didn't notice as she wept over her lost love. Again the blade pulsed, this time with more power, but she was too distraught to feel it once more.

"Kagome......." Sango's eyes came to rest on the glowing sword that was so close to Inuyasha. "Kagome-chan!! Get away from it!!" As sango made to pull Kagome away she was met with an incredible resistance. Kagome pushed her away and returned to her spot with Inuyasha's head on her lap. She sat there crying. She ran her fingers through his long silvery hair and prayed to everything she believed in to bring him back to her. Her world was slowly turning black as she focused on Inuyasha's closed eyelids.

'Please.'

She pictured his eyes as he had stared at her a few nights before....

'Please.'

She remembered how he looked when he asked her to stay by his side........

'Please.'

She recalled when she had fallen asleep in his arms..........

'Don't leave me'

Sango was watching helplessly as two of her best friends suffered greatly. One was dead and the other was dying slowly. She had had enough. With all of the courage she could bring up Sango reached out and grabbed naraken by the hilt.

"This damn sword!! I'll put it through Naraku's heart!!" She was about to pull with all of her strength when a bright light flashed by her. It passed right by her face and struck a tree behind her. Embedded into athe tree was an arrow.

'Kikyo.' Kagome protectively wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's head. 'She's here for his soul.'

From the shadows of the forest the dead miko appeared and walked calmly towards Kagome and her friends as if she were making her way across a peaceful village.

"If you remove that he will die."

Everyone was taken aback by the miko's words. She looked down on Inuyasha's body and then looked at Kagome. "Only one who can control this sword's evil energy can pull it out. Otherwise Inuyasha will truely die. Right now his soul is shattered and he is tied to the blade. His demon blood is keeping him alive but just barely. If you pull the blade now you'll pull his demon soul along with it. The only thing left will be a human woth a mortal wound." Kikyo walked as she said this. As if she was only passing by. In moments she disappeared into the foliage of the other side. Leaving everyone too in shock to follow after her.

"It's ok Inuyasha... I'm not going to leave you... Sango, Miroku...." Kagome looked up pleadingly at her friends for reassurance. They both looked down at her trying to seem hopeful.

"Toutousai. I'm sure he can do it." Sango suddenly snapped her fingers. Miroku pondered on this for a moment and gave a tiny nod. It seemed to be their only choice at the moment. They turened to Kagome, but she didn't plan to move from her spot.

"you two go.... take Kirara and Shippou with you....... I'll stay here." Sango was about to open her mouth in protest but the determined look on Kagome's face kept her silent. ".... and please. Don't tell Shippou." Miroku turned to Kagome briefly. "Kagome-sama, there are many demons in the forest... perhaps it is best to....." Kagome wasn't listening to Miroku. She was lovingly stroking Inuyasha's hair and wiping away her tears.

"It's ok...... he'll protect me." Kagome smiled down at Inuyasha.

"Houshi-sama......" Miroku turned away from the pair. "We have no choice. Let's get Kirara and Shippou and head for Toutousai's place. We can tell Shippou that Kagome went back to her time with Inuyasha.

The two departed from the forest leaving behind a lifeless hanyou and a broken miko.


	21. Tessaiga's Call

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Tessaiga's Call

As the dark haired girl looked down upon her fallen love, she recalled all of the good times he had brought her. From playful fights to intense battles, Kagome remembered every moment and held on to them for dear life.

'Is that what he'll be reduced to? A memory?'

Kagome shook her head. 'No... He can pull through. Toutousai will be here soon.'

"Hold on Inuyasha. Don't you dare let go." She whispered to the hanyou as he lay still on her lap. The innocence that swept over the lifeless hanyou's face was too much for Kagome to bear. Moist tears fell onto Inuyasha's cheeks as Kagome wept silently. Her thoughts overcame her and she began to imagine a life without him. It was dark and cold. Certainly not a life she wanted for herself. Over the years Inuyasha had always protected her from harm. But now at this very moment he lay dead on her lap and there was nothing that she could do except wait for her friends' return.

'Stupid... why did you have to go by yourself?'

Her blood began to boil as she recalled not knowing about Inuyasha's fate. How she had woken up in the morning and called for him in the trees. How she went from tree to tree searching for that hint of crimson that usually meant he was lying lazily up there lost in his thoughts. Kagome clenched her hands into fists. She looked down at Inuyasha and wanted nothing more than to slap him for doing this to her. She wanted to shake him and yell at him and hate him for leaving without her…. Yet all she could do was keep his head in her lap and hope that Miroku and Sango came back soon. With that she slumped her head forward and fell asleep with her love.

"Houshi-sama….. Do you think Toutousai will really be able to help?" Sango had been thinking about this for a while and finally gave in to the desire to ask Miroku. The monk, who was sitting behind her, didn't respond. He had been quiet ever since they had left the spot where Inuyasha and Kagome stayed.

"Houshi-sama…" Sango turned carefully. The monk's eyes were concentrated and his look was one of confusion. Was he having second thoughts about the idea?

"Houshi-sama…" Finally Miroku came out of his trance. He looked up and met the demon exterminator's eyes with a fake smile.

"There's only one way to find out Sango. I just hope that this doesn't have and grim consequences if we're wrong."

Those words echoed in Sango's head. She hadn't thought about anything that might go wrong. What if the blade took Inuyasha's soul when it was pulled out? What if he became a full demon when the blade came out and tried hurt them? What if he died anyway? Questions poured freely into Sango's head and for a fleeting moment an image of Kagome in tears passed by her eyes. This caused Sango to shed a single tear for her pained friends.

'Don't worry Kagome. We won't let you down.'

Miroku watched as a sole tear washed down the side of Sango's face. It was difficult to think of something comforting to say. He had many doubts about this and didn't want to lie to her or any of his friends. He looked straight ahead and saw the mountain that Toutousai lived on. They would know soon enough if this was possible or not. The mountain looked less than a day's travel away.

Kagome awoke to a cool wind passing through the trees. It was already getting dark. She stretched her arms and yawned lazily. Looking down she smiled sadly. He was still there. It was good because she didn't want to wake up and find him gone, but it was bad because it meant that he was still dead. Her stomach grumbled a little to let her know that she was still human. That's right, humans need food. Kagome stood up carefully not to hurt Inuyasha's head and walked into the forest. She looked around before she found what she was looking for. There was a fruit tree not too far away from where they were. Kagome climbed up the first set of branches and happily pulled at the fruits.

'I'll get some extra ones for Inuyasha. He might be hungry when he wakes up.' Kagome blushed. She had never thought that one day she would be taking care of the one she loved the most. Just like a regular housewife…… wife. Kagome's blush increased as the word entered her mind. She looked back at the spot where Inuyasha was.

'Inuyasha and Kagome…. I like it.' She merrily jumped down from the tree but froze as soon as she stepped on the ground. There was a presence beyond the brush.

Miroku watched as the mountain grew bigger and bigger. They were only a few minutes away from Toutousai's home. Already Miroku could smell the sulfur in the air coming from the heated land on which Toutousai resided.

"Houshi-sama… was it ok to leave Kagome-chan alone in the forest?" Miroku looked up to see Sango turned sideways again. "Because of the evil aura that sword possessed I doubt that any demons will come close to them."

'But….. What if it's a really strong demon?' Sango stared down at the mountain they were headed to. They would be there very soon….. But would it be soon enough? Sango found herself wondering many things as they neared the colossal mountain where their only hope lived. She wondered if Toutousai would be able to help…. And even if he was able to help, was he willing?

Kirara's path changed from a straight line to a 45 degree angle pointing at the ground. This took Sango out of her daze. The ground was coming ever closer as Kirara made to land on the mountain. Sango bit her lip and silently prayed that Toutousai was home.

Kagome whipped around in circles as she felt the strong presence draw ever closer to her. Instinctively she ran to where Inuyasha was, dropping all of her fruits on the floor. As she ran Kagome realized that she didn't have weapon and was still in her pajamas. In her haste she had not grabbed anything. It didn't matter though, whatever it was, it was heading towards Inuyasha. Kagome doubled her efforts to run her fastest through the dense forest.

"But what could it be? I've never been able to sense demons….. And it isn't a jewel shard…..' Kagome made it to the clearing where Inuyasha and froze instantly on the spot. She stared for a moment at the demon standing before her. His silver hair was reflecting the rising sun and his white garments reflected the sunlight which gave him an almost angelic look. Yet his eyes were as icy cold as usual. He had been looking down when she came crashing through the shrubs, but now she had drawn his attention.

"Sesshoumaru…….."

Standing at his fallen brother's side Sesshoumaru was staring blankly at Inuyasha. When Kagome made it through the clearing he looked up.

'Why is he here?' Kagome ran to Inuyasha and shielded his body with her own. "He can't fight right now. Please… don't hurt him."

Sesshoumaru made no attempt to pull her away or even get an explanation. He simply looked down at her and then at his brother's right hand….. The hand that still clutched tessaiga. Kagome noticed this and placed a protective hand on the sword's hilt.

"You can't take it…. You know you can't. It won't let you…." Again Sesshoumaru ignored her. What Kagome wasn't seeing was the radiant pulse that vibrated from tessaiga and collided with another pulse which was originating from Sesshoumaru's belt….. From the tenseiga. His facial expression was calm and nonchalant, but his mind was running at a mile a minute.

'What is this? Why is my idiot brother here? And why does that sword reek of Naraku?'

Inuyasha's human seemed more intent on protecting the filthy hanyou than answering his questions so it was no use to even begin asking her. So then the only one who would know….

After a short moment the dog demon finally spoke. "Why have you summoned me here tessaiga?"

(A/N: Hey all, sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to get the next few events on one chapter and that would have made this one too long. Hope you're all enjoying the story!)


	22. Brotherly Hate

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Brotherly Hate

Miroku leapt off of Kirara's back as soon as he felt her touch down on the ground. "Toutousai-sama! Are you home?" This of course was a formality as he could already hear the clanging of Toutousai's hammer against the metal of his latest weapon.

"Ah, visitors. Have you come for the axe? I told you that it wouldn't be ready for another three days." The old man held up the half shaped axe in his hands.

"Toutousai-sama, we're friends of Inuyasha. We've come because we have a bit of a problem." Miroku was bowing and speaking as if he was explaining something to a four year old boy.

"Inuyasha……. Inuyasha…… Inuyasha? Oh yes. The little punk that tessaiga chose as its master." Toutousai was scratching his head with the axe. "Has he broken it again?"

Miroku recalled the time that a demon named Goshinki bit through the tessaiga. It had been Toutousai who had repaired the tessaiga that time. He surely was very good with swords. If anyone could help them it would be him.

"No….. You see Toutousai-sama, Inuyasha was involved in a battle with a demon that possessed a powerful sword……." Miroku explained what had happened to Inuyasha to the best of his knowledge. He knew that if Toutousai was going to help them he needed to know everything.

"Hmmmm….. You say that his soul has been grasped by the blade in his heart?" Toutousai rubbed his chin as he looked interestedly at the couple in front of him. Kirara had remained outside with the sleeping kitsune.

Miroku nodded his head to show that Toutousai had hear right. "Please Toutousai-sama. If you can help us in any way we would be very grateful."

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do." The sincerity in Toutousai's voice showed Miroku that this was true. "The tessaiga transforms for me because Inuyasha's father granted me the power to handle it for reparation purposes. I cannot handle a youkai blade that I have not made." Toutousai sat in silence as Inuyasha's friends drank in the cruel reality of it all. They had traveled all the way to his home in vain. There was nothing he could do.

Sango was finding it a bit difficult to breathe. She was suddenly felling very angry towards Toutousai.

'That old man just doesn't want to help.' She thought to herself.

"Is there any one you know that can pull that sword from Inuyasha's chest without killing him?" Sango looked sideways at Miroku. His stern but calm expression put her at ease. He wasn't giving up on his friends so she shouldn't either.

"The only one that can pull out that sword is the one who made it." Toutousai was looking at the two and realized this was no help to them after their gazes once again sank to the ground.

Sesshoumaru was looking down on tessaiga. The blade was pulsing madly and vibrating as its aura collided with that of tenseiga's. Sesshoumaru's own blade was also shaking as he held tightly to keep it quiet. He removed the blade from its sheath.

"This is really quite a waste of time, but it's the only way to get some answers." His voice was annoyed as Sesshoumaru brandished his blade over the hanyou's body. The blue aura of tenseiga gleamed ever powerful as it hovered over Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru squinted slightly as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of his sword.

'The power radiating off tenseiga is unimaginable. Is it because Inuyasha is holding onto tessaiga?' Sesshoumaru looked down and his eyes widened.

His lips parted softly and he uttered, "Nothing."

Sango and Miroku had left Toutousai's cave with heavy hearts. By this time Shippou had already woken up and was asking a wide array of questions.

"Where's Kagome? Where's Inuyasha? Where are we going?"

Miroku answered the little kitsune's questions with the patience of a saint. Of course everything he said was a lie.

"Kagome and Inuyasha are back in Kagome's time. We are on our way back to the village to wait for them. They'll be back soon."

Sango looked forward as she racked her brain. Perhaps they could beat up Naraku until he removed the sword himself. A tiny smirk played on her face as mental images of a mangled Naraku taking the sword from her friend's chest ran through her head.

"Sango?" Shippou was looking up at Sango. "Yes?" Sango turned slightly to see the tiny kitsune out of the corner of her eye.

"How long will Kagome and Inuyasha be gone?"

Sango's smirk left her face. "Soon Shippou. Be patient."

Sesshoumaru looked with a blank expression at his tenseiga. Usually when he summoned its power the tenseiga would show him clearly the beasts of the underworld that intended to take the soul to hell. The tenseiga was then capable of cutting up these creatures with a single swing. This time though, there was nothing to be seen.

"Can it be?" Sesshoumaru was now gazing upon the sword imbedded in his brother's chest. He made to pull at it but Kagome jumped in front of him.

"Move." He stated simply.

"No. If you pull it out he will die." Kagome refused to budge, but it was nothing for the doge demon to shove her aside. Kagome fell hard on the ground but was quick to get back up and try to pull Sesshoumaru from the blade that could mean Inuyasha's death.

As Sesshoumaru grasped the hilt of naraken he felt the dark power surround his very being. It was an unbridled energy with much potential. Slowly it crept through his body threatening to engulf his very being….. But the white demon had other plans.

"How conceited." With an amazing display of prowess Sesshoumaru overcame the advancing youki. A thin shield of energy lingered over his body for a few seconds then dissipated into the wind. The blade which had endangered his life was now out of demon power. Slowly Sesshoumaru tugged at the blade and pulled it out of his brother's body. The sleek red of Inuyasha's blood covered the bottom half of the demon sword. After pulling it completely out Sesshoumaru put it up to his nose. His nostrils flared lightly and he dropped it on the ground.

"Naraku."

The white demon turned to walk away at the same time that the hanyou's eyes fluttered open. Instantly Inuyasha's tessaiga transformed and he used it to prop himself up. In a daze of confusion the hanyou found himself surrounded by a white streak of cloth. Kagome had wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you ok? Baka! I have half a mind to kill you!"

With all of the apprehension in her voice Kagome still didn't let go. Tears of relief streamed down her face. Inuyasha stared around like a lost puppy.

"What happened?"

Out of the corner of his eye Inuyasha spotted Sesshoumaru walking away. Instantly he jumped up and flared his tessaiga in front of him. At the same time he stepped forward and hit something with his foot. Under his foot was the naraken. Images started pouring into the hanyou's head. The last attack…. The demon defeated…. The blade in his chest. Inuyasha unconsciously brought a hand up to his heart.

'Right there'

He looked up at Sesshoumaru. The white demon had turned around and was now facing his brother.

"Inuyasha…. Don't be so stupid as to get yourself killed. Only I may take your life." With that the white youkai turned back around and walked away into the forest.

"Asshole." Inuyasha scowled after his brother. To think that his life was just saved by someone that he hated so much. Inuyasha dusted himself off. Kagome wouldn't let him go so it proved to be a bit difficult. After dusting off the hanyou stared into the forest where Sesshoumaru had just disappeared and thought to himself.

'I think I would have preferred to stay dead.'

He stared down at the raven haired girl clutching at his himono. "Hey Kagome…. Where is everybody?"

Kagome heard her name and looked up into Inuyasha's golden eyes. A warm feeling rushed over her entire body. She recalled all of the things she had been thinking about.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke again and knocked her out of her pensive state. Kagome focused on him again and nodded.

"What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. Kagome felt herself flush from head to toe.

"I'm sorry….. What was the question?" Again the hanyou cocked an eyebrow at the miko.

"Everyone….. Where is everyone?" Kagome's mind clicked as the question set in. She looked around a bit.

'That's right! Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara all went to see Toutousai. Man are they going to get the surprise of a lifetime when they came back and see Inuyasha up and about.'

Little did she know that her friends didn't intend to come back without help. Miroku and Sango were racking their brains and trying to figure out a plan to do something about Inuyasha's situation. As Kirara flew over a dense forest they scanned the surrounding area for any signs of someone that could maybe give them a hand…….. Kagura.


	23. Ghost Hanyou

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

The Ghost Hanyou

It had been Sango's idea to go searching for the wind demon. When Kagura had appeared before them and warned them of Inuyasha's death she seemed grief stricken. Sango and Miroku knew that Inuyasha's death meant something terrible to Kagura. It meant that the dead hanyou couldn't defeat Naraku. And if that wouldn't happen she wouldn't be free. Inuyasha's life was important to Kagura's freedom. She would be willing to help them.

"Where should we look Miroku-sama?"

The monk scanned the horizon warily. His age was beginning to show as he shielded his face with one hand to have a better look. Where would they find the wind demon?

"My guess is that we would find her anywhere that we would find Naraku."

Sango nodded in approval and stared ahead. She suddenly realized that they hadn't told Kagome about their new plan. "Houshi-sama?" She turned carefully, "Do you think we should tell Kagome-chan about our plan? I mean…. She must be worried sick." For a moment it seemed that Sango was asking in vein for the monk's features were cold and rigid, but that didn't last long. A tiny smile appeared and Miroku nodded politely.

"Yes, perhaps we should tell her…. But one thing Sango: Be very careful about the words you choose. Kagome is going through a very rough time and we should do our best to help her adjust."

That said the demon exterminator and the monk both nodded in agreement and Kirara, having heard every word, turned around towards the now strong scent of Inuyasha. Kirara was puzzled for a moment as to why the scent had suddenly become stronger, but dismissed it just as she picked up another one….. One that to her meant battle…. The scent of Naraku.

Kagome had taken her time in fixing up Inuyasha's wounds. She was still in a bit of a daze from the large amount of events that occurred in such a small fraction of time. That morning Inuyasha had been dead and her whole world had come down around her. Now he was just fine and complaining that she took too long to wrap bandages around his chest where the wound was still healing. Even with the hanyou's advanced healing powers this wound seemed to take forever to close. Kagome pondered on the fact that maybe it was Naraku's new poison that caused this. She quickly dismissed it and went back to her task of patching up Inuyasha.

"It's weird though." Inuyasha suddenly whispered. Kagome looked up at him and noted a distant look in his eyes. Whatever he was thinking about required a lot of his concentration. Kagome set down the bandages and sat down cross legged beside him. She took in his features a bit more before speaking. He seemed puzzled. His eyes were screwed up as if he had a headache, his forehead was riddled with lines hat formed a light scowl on his face, and his ears were twitching madly.

"What's weird?" She finally asked. Inuyasha looked down at her in surprise as if he hadn't realized that she was sitting there.

"Nothing." He quickly breathed.

Kagome, however, was not that easy to fool. She gave Inuyasha a piercing glare and resented him for hiding things from her. After all, they should be able to tell each other anything. With a swift motion Kagome stood up and walked away from the injured hanyou with her arms folded over her chest.

"Fine. If you don't want to tell me then don't." She said in an angry tone after which she stalked off into the forest to get her fruits. She didn't even bother to get some for Inuyasha, just enough for her to eat. With her mind still fuming over the fact that Inuyasha was hiding something from her Kagome sat and ate her fruits greedily.

'Jerk! I can't believe him! Here I am worried about him and he suddenly decides to hide things from me?! Baka!'

Kagome sat in silence a while longer after finishing off her food and then got up to see the selfish prick. Even though he was an ass he still needed medical attention. As she made her way to the clearing she could already see him standing straight and focusing on something in the sky. Kagome stepped into the clearing and walked over to Inuyasha who didn't even turn around to acknowledge her presence. He simply stood there with a scowl on his face.

"Damn." He suddenly spoke. "It's Naraku….. And he's close." Inuyasha looked down at his chest and automatically Kagome knew what he was thinking.

"No! Not on your life! You are not going to fight him in this condition! Your wound hasn't even closed yet!" She pointed at the clearly bleeding gash over his heart. Inuyasha let Kagome's words sink in. For a moment he thought about what she was saying. Maybe this time he would wait. To live and fight another day. He stared into the eyes of his dark haired companion. Maybe he would just stay here with Kagome and let her treat his wound. The moment however, was brief. Inuyasha's head shot up at a new scent permeating the air around him. The scent of human blood and not just any human…

"Miroku," The hanyou spoke in a soft growl, "if he thinks that I'll let him have all the fun he's wrong." The hanyou gave Kagome a mischievous smirk but there was something hidden behind it. His eyes showed his worry.

"Kagome, I'm going and you can either go with me or stay here. Those are the only options." Kagome nodded in defeat and put her hands on his shoulders to get on his back. Inuyasha winced for a moment in pain but quickly dismissed it.

'Hold on guys, we're on our way.'

With that Inuyasha took a step forward and leapt into the sky. He headed towards the smell of blood to aid his friends in battle… a battle that they were losing.

Kirara had already caught Naraku's scent when a sudden barrage of tentacles flew out of the forest straight at her. Instinctively she dodged sideways and plunged into the forest. Miroku, Sango and Shippou held on tight as the mononoke dove into the trees and landed roughly on the ground. Quickly Kirara's passengers hopped off and moved towards the spot where the tentacles had come. Clearly they already knew who it was. Miroku tightened the grip on his staff and Sango thumbed the straps on her shoulder which would release the repaired hiraikotsu on her command. They steadily crept forward, ready for anything that might come….. And eventually it did.

A surge of light appeared beyond the tree line and a sudden wave of energy washed through the foliage, tearing down everything in its path. These, Sango noted, were Kagura's wind blades. The blades were slow however. Miroku and Sango easily dodged them. Kirara who now had Shippou on her back didn't even have to dodge as the blades dissipated before they even got to her.

"Miroku-sama." Sango breathed as she stared beyond the wreckage of trees and brush. Ahead of them stood a violet sphere and within that sphere……

"Naraku." Miroku's eyes narrowed and his right hand flew up in preparation. Sango's blood boiled as she stared daggers into their adversary. She glanced sideways at Miroku and noticed his confident yet calm expression. She hated that look. It usually meant that he didn't intend to fight. It usually meant that he intended to talk. Sango looked back at Naraku…. Her eyes narrowed. This was no time to talk. Sango released the hiraikotsu and held it at the ready. Sango had repaired the hiraikotsu since it had been sliced in half during their battle with Inu. It wasn't 100 combat effective but it was her best work yet. As she twirled the giant boomerang across her petite frame and switched hands to accommodate a better throw at her enemy Sango could barely notice the weak spot at the very center of her hiraikotsu. She grinned inwardly at her own ingenuity.

Miroku took in his surroundings. In front of them there was Naraku, their hated enemy. There was brush all around them except for the small strip which Kagura had done away with using her wind blades. Floating a few feet above them was the wind demon herself staring down at the confrontation uninterestedly. Using only his peripheral vision as to not turn away from Naraku, Miroku checked their sides for any signs of pathways or clearings so they could have an escape route in case they needed one. Unfortunately for him it was all gridlocked by trees and branches. The monk then focused at his cowering enemy as he hid behind his shield. 'Well looks like there's only one way… a full frontal attack.'

Naraku looked down at the pair of warriors before him. A wry chuckle escaped his lips"Hahaha…. I see that there are only two of you left. I had vowed to kill that annoying hanyou and now I have….. How does that make you feel? It's only a pity that I didn't absorb his healing powers…. But no matter, I won't be needing them anymore." A devilish smirk appeared on Naraku's face.

Sango sprung one leg forward and shifted her weight so that her right arm would act as a slingshot. She wanted nothing more than to put her hiraikotsu through this half breed's skull. As she edged forward though a beaded hand came up and stopped her in her tracks. Quizzically she looked at the houshi as he looked on at his enemy with no fear.

'What is he thinking? He must be up to something.' The monk then spoke.

"Naraku… Have you come to gloat about what you have done or have you come to fight?" Sango's eyes opened wide at Miroku's words. He was never one to rush into battle. This made the demon exterminator a bit uneasy. If Miroku couldn't see any way other than fighting to win this battle then there was no other. It was usually at this time that Inuyasha would say something optimistic and charge into the fight… only that wasn't about to happen this time. Inuyasha was near death and Kagome had stayed by his side. Without moving her head Sango glanced at Kirara and Shippou behind them preparing for the battle before them. The tiny kitsune was shivering all over but the rage and hate in his eyes was apparent. She didn't know if he had heard Naraku talk about the 'dead friend' or if he even understood what the fiend was talking about… but he was nonetheless standing his ground. Sango edged a bit sideways so that she was completely in front of Kirara. She paused for a moment….. Then yelled out behind her as she sprinted forward, "Kirara! Take Shippou somewhere safe!!"

Miroku barely had a chance to react as Sango lunged forward towards the red sphere. Using all of his cunning the monk threw a pair of sacred scrolls on the ground before Naraku and then leapt into the air with his staff gripped tightly in his hands to strike his enemy down. The staff, however, was met with a brilliant red light as the barrier around Naraku rejected the houshi's attack. Pushing backwards Miroku landed on one knee a few feet away and looked up just in time to see hiraikotsu sail past him towards the barrier. A blinding flash of red light emerged from the point where the giant boomerang struck the barrier. After the light died down the barrier was still in place and the hiraikotsu was lying a few feet away. Miroku recalled Inuyasha always being the one to break the barrier. Of all the strengths that hanyou had… breaking through Naraku's barrier was definitely his most useful.

The monk took a second glance at the boomerang which lay to his right. Of course! Having recalled a moment where Sango and himself had been forced to confront a dead monk which created strong barriers. Miroku quickly jumped to his feet and pulled some sacred scrolls from his pocket. Taking careful aim the monk then affixed the scrolls to the hiraikotsu.

"Sango! Try it now!" The demon exterminator's eyes flashed with realization and with the agility of a cat she quickly ran to her hiraikotsu and flung it over her shoulder at Naraku. The weapon hit with deadly precision where Naraku's head should have been had that barrier not been in place. Again there was a blinding light… only this time the barrier trembled before it regained its power. Miroku took this opportunity to open his kazaana right in front of his enemy. In a matter of seconds the air around them filled with a buzzing sound they knew all too well. Quickly sealing his kazaana the monk stepped backwards and used his staff to fend off the mass of demon insects. At the same time Sango made a dash for her hiraikotsu.

"FOOLISH!" 

Just as Sango's fist wrapped around the leather sling of her weapon a barrage of tentacles enclosed around her, almost crushing her had it not been for her hiraikotsu. The weapon held, but slowly began to crack at its weak point.

"Sango!" Miroku ran forward but was also met with an army of tentacles. Desperately the monk fought through them to get to Sango.

Within Naraku's grasp the demon exterminator wriggled her hands free and pushed herself upwards just as her hiraikotsu gave way. The boomerang was crushed under the pressure but she narrowly escaped. Leaping off the tentacles and doing a double back flip to get some distance from her enemy, Sango pulled a katana and a kodachi (A/N: A kodachi is a short sword used in the left hand for defense) from her belt and ran to the monk's side.

"I'm surprised that you haven't run away yet. You must really want to die." With that Naraku unleashed yet another hoard of tentacles. This being his primary weapon, Naraku used them very often. Miroku and Sango did their best to dodge and weave through the intricacies of flesh, but one caught the monk off guard and left him a large gash on his right arm. Sango turned and sliced it in half before it could do any more damage.

"Are you ok?" She breathed between strikes of her swords. The monk didn't reply, but rather took up his staff and kept on plowing through the tentacles. Sango knew that Miroku was strong, but she also knew that he was human. They needed to end this battle quickly before he passed out from loss of blood.

Miroku ignored the pain that was now throbbing from his right arm. He concentrated on using his left for strength and continued to fight the slimy twines that threatened their very lives. Using all of the strength he possessed, he pushed forward knowing that Naraku's barrier was currently down. To his right Sango also seemed intent on reaching the center where Naraku now stood. Fighting almost shoulder to shoulder, Miroku and Sango only moved far enough apart to allow their weapons room to move. Pushing forward the two warriors battled against the onslaught of decoys keeping them from their ultimate goal……. Naraku.

As Sango wielded her blades expertly against her enemy, a side glance at Miroku made her hopes rise substantially. On the monk's face was a hint of a smile.

'He has a plan….. But what is it?'

As Sango pondered on this she noticed that the poisonous bees had retreated behind Naraku. It suddenly donned on her what Miroku was thinking. Sango smiled inwardly.

'He always was the smartest…'

With one fluid motion and his staff in his left hand, Miroku sliced three tentacles in front of him and released the powerful wind tunnel in his right palm. At that same moment Sango leapt upwards and brandished her katana and kodachi at the oncoming demon insects. With Naraku being dragged into the dark void in the monk's hand, Sango knew that she had to keep these demon bees from interfering.

It had seemed like the perfect plan… that was until Kagura's wind blades nearly chopped Miroku to pieces. The monk had recoiled just in time before the wind energy tore him to shreds. In a fit of rage the demon exterminator twisted around and launched her smaller kodachi at Kagura. Being as uninterested as usual with the fray, Kagura easily dodged the attack and didn't bother to retaliate. It was not her job to kill the humans but to keep them from killing Naraku.

Sango turned sideways and saw Miroku backing away from a sea of flesh. 'Damn!' Using all of her strength Sango sprinted back into the battle and fought off the vines that had already twirled around the monk's robes and legs.

"Houshi-sama…." Her words were faint as Miroku struggled to stay conscious. It was as if Sango were whispering in his ear when in actuality she was screaming.

'I can hear you Sango, ' the houshi thought, 'I just need to rest for a bit.' With that the last bit of energy left Miroku and he passed out from the pain and loss of blood combined. Sango knelt before Miroku with her katana before her in a defensive stance ready to risk her life for the monk lying on the ground behind her.

"You will die with him then? How admirable. It would be a shame fo--………." 

Naraku didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. No sooner had he noticed the powerful force had it collided against his side.

'_Impossible!' _

Sango shielded her eyes as the energy wave made contact with Naraku and sent him flying into the forest. It was an attack she knew very well yet she couldn't bring herself to believe that it had just knocked her adversary out. It was the infamous attack of a purification arrow intertwined with the destructive force of the kaze-no-kizu….. A specialty that Kagome and Inuyasha seemed to do so well together.

'But that couldn't be…'

Naraku found his footing and stared into the forest where the energy wave had come from. His facial expression went through a series of changes as he stared into the foliage. The first was disbelief, the second being denial, the third being realization….. and the final being complete and udder horror.

'_Can it really be………. A ghost hanyou?' _

(A/N: No… it's not a ghost…. But I wanted to make Naraku the fool for once. Bear with me please. Also to those of you who read this sorry that I took so long to get this chapter up but work was getting in the way….. so I quit. : ) Nah, just kidding.)


	24. Inuyasha VS Naraku Take Two

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Inuyasha VS Naraku Take Two

Naraku stood transfixed at the scene rolling out before him. His mind was still in denial but his eyes knew better. The fluttering crimson robes… The long silvery hair… The dangerously outstretched claws and bared razor sharp fangs… the hanyou that only moments ago Kagura had reported as dead. It wasn't until they were directly in front him that Naraku reacted. The hanyou was sailing through the air with his blade arced backwards… a shimmering light launched out from behind his right shoulder towards Naraku. There was a yell… And then a sudden burst of energy engulfing the ray of light seconds before it struck Naraku's shield. Once again he was flung backwards by the magnitude of the blast as a powerful heat wave pulsed over him burning his skin through the barrier. The yell, of course, had been Inuyasha invoking his attack… the kaze-no-kizu.

Inuyasha landed gracefully on the forest floor where Naraku had been standing only moments before. Keeping his tessaiga trained on the enemy which had fallen not far off, the hanyou bent his knees slightly and allowed Kagome to slide off his back. Glancing down Inuyasha grimaced at the sight of blood on his white under shirt but quickly dismissed the sight and the pain as well. With his sword out in front of him Inuyasha stood for a moment in silence… Kagome hadn't left his side yet.

Kagome had just slid off of Inuyasha's back and was now standing directly behind him. She searched fervently for the words to make him stop… The words to make him sheath his sword and leave with her unscathed…. Yet she knew such words did not exist. Standing for a moment more behind Inuyasha she realized that he wasn't moving. 'Is it because I'm still here? Maybe I'll just stay here and then he won't have to fight at all.' She knew that these were just empty thoughts. Sighing deeply she placed her hand on his back and clutched a fistful of his robes.

"Inuyasha?"

"….."

"Promise me that you'll be careful?"

"….."

"Promise me that you'll be safe?"

"….."

The hanyou didn't seem to know the answers to her requests. Kagome let her head fall slightly and sighed once more.

"Inuyasha?"

"….."

"Promise that you'll come back to me."

This wasn't a request… Kagome listened in total silence for a moment but it was to no avail. The hanyou didn't answer. Taking one last look at the back of his head she let her hand drop and turned to aid her friends. As she walked away…

"Kagome…"

Her head shot up, eyes on the verge of tears turned to face the hanyou…

"I promise."

With that Inuyasha darted forward into battle, his tessaiga glimmering as it crystallized along the way.

Kagome ran over to where Sango and Miroku were. She quickly shrugged off the beige pack that she had brought with her and opened it to pull out some bandages along with some peroxide. Miroku lay unconscious with his head on Sango's lap. Sango, though strong willed and brave, showed streaks on her face where she had been crying. Kagome quickly cleaned the wound and bandaged it like a pro. With much practice Kagome had become quite good at dressing wounds and was getting better at it with time. It was after she finished wrapping Miroku's arm that she noticed Sango staring at her in bewilderment. She looked up and met Sango's gaze with her own eyes.

"How…….?"

Kagome gave a faint smile.

"It appears that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru don't completely hate each other."

Sango gave her a confused look.

"It's a long story. But first we have to move Miroku somewhere safe. He's lost a lot of blood and he won't be able to move for a while."

At that moment the words, "KON-GOU-SO-HA!" reverberated through the forest and the ground shuddered as a sign that the battle between Inuyasha and Naraku had initiated. Sango shot a glance at the patch of smoke that now rose over the trees.

"What about Inuyasha?"

Kagome turned to face the rising cloud of dust as well. She wanted to run over and do anything she could to help, but assessing the situation correctly, Kagome realized that they were in no condition to run into a fight. Miroku was unconscious, Kirara was protecting Shippou, she had just fired her last arrow, and Sango's hiraikotsu was nowhere in sight. Kagome knew that they would only get in the way. Turning back to Sango the raven haired girl felt pain run through her as she spoke.

"It's ok… He's buying us some time to get a way… he'll come back to me."

Sango called for Kirara who was lurking in the shadows with the shivering kitsune. When Kirara picked up her companion's voice with her sharp ears she leapt into the air and came crashing down at Sango's side. She immediately knew what to do. Leaning down slightly she let Sango and Kagome gently place Miroku on her back. The mononoke purred softly as she felt the weight of Miroku pressing on her back. Then, as if to tell them that someone was missing, she let out a soft growl. Sango seemed to pick up on her concern. She patted Kirara on the head. "We have to get houshi-sama somewhere safe first Kirara… then we can come back." The mononoke purred in acceptance and nuzzled Sango's side with her head. With Kagome climbing on her and Shippou trying to rouse Miroku, Kirara started running beside her friend. Sango was quite fast at short distances and knew she only had to run as much to get Miroku somewhere safe. After which she intended to turn around and aid her friend that they had left behind.

Naraku was gaining his consciousness when he heard Inuyasha summon the kon-gou-so-ha. Instantly his body was shredded by the series of diamond spears that hurled through his body. The attack wasn't enough to knock him back, but it was enough to disorient him quite a bit. When he regained focus once more on the ghost before him the blade was already rushing forward, threatening to cleave him in two. Naraku summoned his barrier just as the sword came down on his head. In a flash of light the ghost was thrown backwards into the forest.

'Ghost? No… not ghost. Kagura… I'll get you for this.'

Naraku's eyes narrowed as he watched the hanyou recover from his fall. 'This actually works out perfectly. Now I can absorb his healing powers.' Summoning his primary weapon forward, armies of flesh congealed in front of Naraku and rushed forward to meet the oncoming hanyou half way across the battlefield. Using all of his cunning, Naraku planned to wear Inuyasha down and then absorb him. Even demons got tired… and when that moment came Naraku would seize his prize.

Inuyasha had thrust himself into the barrage of tentacles and was mercilessly cutting them down when he remembered something from the past. There had been a time when he had done the same thing, been surrounded by Naraku's flesh, and had almost been absorbed into it. He suddenly felt vulnerable as the slashed tentacles around him began to pulsate and move on their own. Leaping up into the air and looking down, Inuyasha knew he had been right in getting worried as the tentacles reformed and came after his legs. Using his tessaiga the hanyou pointed at the ground and let out a resounding roar.

"KAZE-NO-KIZU!"

The energy wave of the attack struck the ground and propelled Inuyasha even farther up into the heavens. The hanyou then stretched out his arms and let his himono fill with air. This made his rate of descent slow a bit and gave him time to asses the situation. Directly below him the pieces of flesh were gathering again to reach out and pluck him from the sky. Up ahead Naraku was watching, plotting something evil no doubt. And right next to him…

"Kagura!"

Inuyasha didn't have time to raise his tessaiga as the tornados Kagura generated from her fan pummeled him back into the ground. Falling hard onto the surface Inuyasha couldn't help but think that it could have been worse… like if Kagura wasn't using her full potential. Getting back up and dusting himself off the hanyou now realized that he was between Naraku and the hoard of tentacles that had tried to consume him. 'Damn… I'm trapped!!' Quickly scanning the area, Inuyasha looked of a way to get out of this death grip. Then suddenly both sides began to advance on him.

"Shit!" Not knowing what to do, Inuyasha held tightly to his tessaiga and braced for the impact. The blade pulsated and started to glow an eerie green.

'Of course! Inu's poison blood!'

Bringing down the tessaiga, Inuyasha let out a deafening roar and flung his now emerald sword forward. Hundreds of tiny shards the size of the shikon shards themselves raced across the field and met Naraku's tentacles head on. Plunging into the flesh the shards began to dissolve everything they touched. At that same moment Inuyasha was twirling around, changing his tessaiga from emerald green to fire burning red, he made a slashing movement at Naraku who was still charging and the villain's barrier dissipated… Only it was too late. Naraku's tentacles rushed forward and grasped the hanyou's right hand, knocking the tessaiga into the forest and flinging Inuyasha in the opposite direction.

Naraku had no intentions of making any smug comments at his downed enemy. He stared interestedly at where his tentacles had once been. There was now only a festering pool of green acid. Somewhat like… blood. He heard a chuckle from behind him and turned to face the lowly hanyou. Cradling his right arm Inuyasha struggled to gain his footing. Naraku waited silently for the hanyou to speak.

"You thought I'd never figure it out Naraku? That you could cut me and with my new healing powers I'd be fine in seconds… but that the cheap little imitation's cuts would take hours if not days to heal?" Inuyasha had a hint of a smile on his face as he addressed his adversary. "Now I know why you didn't just put that new shouki in your own body… it's too strong for you isn't it? That's why you had to make that bullshit demon that looked like me… his strength was his own blood." Inuyasha was now standing straight, eying the tessaiga. "But there's one thing you didn't count on Naraku… and that was the ability for my sword to absorb demon powers."

Naraku smiled inwardly. "Inuyasha, I must give you credit… you're not as stupid as you look. But you seem to have a lot of confidence to speak of your blade's powers when it isn't even in your hands… I believe now would be a perfect time to kill you." Naraku summoned his tentacles once more. 'Perfect. Without his precious sword I'm free to absorb him at my leisure.' He locked eyes with the hanyou who hadn't moved an inch… probably scared. "Die, Inuyasha!" With lightning like speed the twines of flesh sped out towards the statuesque hanyou.

Inuyasha stood his ground as a wave of tentacles dashed his way. He never took his eyes off Naraku. "Bastard, don't think I'll die that easily!!" Taking a step back Inuyasha dodged the attack and then leapt over the flesh, running at Naraku with outstretched claws. He felt the tentacles beneath his feet shake and leapt once more as they attempted to grasp his heels. Sailing through the air Inuyasha locked eyes once more with the livid looking Naraku and gave a mischievous little laugh.

"Naraku, let me show you another trick that you didn't know about my tessaiga!" With that the hanyou held out the sheath of the sword. 'Does he plan to fight me with the sheath's barrier? I think I gave his intelligence too much credit.' Naraku prepared his barrier for the flimsy attack when he caught a shimmering light out of the corner of his eye. Turning in disbelief, Naraku watched what appeared to be a sword fly through the air. Tracing it with his eyes Naraku followed the blade all the way across the skies and straight into Inuyasha's hands. As the hanyou's claws wrapped around it the blade shimmered white and crystallized. The movement was so fast that Naraku could do nothing but watch.

'Damn!'

Inuyasha grasped his tessaiga, tightened his grip, and pulled it back behind his shoulder. He was falling towards Naraku and knew there was only going to be one chance to do this. Trying to block out the pain in his chest, the hanyou concentrated on his attack and slashed the air in front of him wit hall of his strength.

"KON-GO-SOU-HA!"

Most of the spears caught Naraku in the chest; some went off target and ripped through his arms and face. He was pushed back into the forest and slammed into a tree, tearing its roots out and knocking it down.

"This isn't over you filthy little nuisance." 

Inuyasha felt the alarm raise inside of him as he knew what these words usually meant… Naraku was making his exit. Running with all his strength he willed the tessaiga to crystallize once more… it did no such thing. Instead it lost it's majestic fang shape and returned to being a dull sword. Inuyasha's demon energy was completely spent. Quickly sheathing his blade the hanyou kept running. "Damn, looks like I'll have to do this the old fashion way!" he yelled as he jumped into the sky, claws at the ready. The hanyou caught up to the evaporating silhouette and slashed across repeatedly with both hands. There was nothing there… Naraku had already escaped. Feeling fatigue for the first time in hours Inuyasha yelled in frustration and let his body plummet to the ground. Landing head first the hanyou didn't seem to mind the pain, but instead welcomed it.

"Why the hell did I let him get away?!"

Inuyasha resented himself for not finishing the fight sooner. His eye lids became like rocks and his body started to ache all over. The wound in his chest pulsated with an aggravating pain. It was as if someone were branding him with a searing hot piece of metal. The hanyou closed his eyes and willed his body to get up. He was met more pain as his body rejected is request.

"_Inuyasha?" _

The voice came not from around him, but from inside his head.

"_Promise that you'll come back to me."_

Kagome's face seemed so close that he could reach out and touch her. Unconsciously he raised a hand and tried to hold her soft cheek only to find her moving away. The pain in his arm was excruciating, but he none the less reached out and tried. Without thinking he soon found himself sitting up and after a moment standing. Doing a wobbly legged walk, Inuyasha followed Kagome's face into the forest. With every step his legs sent up a shock of torture into his body.

"Wait Kagome." He whispered weakly as the image seemed to be getting farther and farther away. "I promised." The hanyou walked further into the forest, ignoring the now unbearable pulsating pain that was coming from his chest. "Wai…" Letting the last of his energy drain from his body the hanyou fell to his knees. The forest trees blurred before him. For an instant he saw a glimmer of green and white and then completely passed out.

Kagome and Sango were just in time to see Inuyasha fall to his knees. Kagome jumped off of Kirara while she was still in the air and landed a few feet away from him, spraining her ankle in the process. Hobbling over to the crumpled hanyou Kagome kept her eyes on his chest. It was covered in what appeared to be his own blood. When she got to Inuyasha he was in danger of falling back and she caught him before that happened.

"Kagome…."

His voice was so soft that it was almost inaudible, but Kagome's ears sharpened at the sound of her name.

"I promised…. Don't be mad... I'm sorry…"

Tears threatened to run down Kagome's cheeks as she held Inuyasha's head on her chest. He had lost a lot of blood and, like Miroku, had a high fever and was probably delirious from the pain. Kirara's padded feet landed softly beside her. Sango came to her side and offered help. Between the both of them they lifted Inuyasha onto Kirara's back and turned to the spot where they had left Miroku in Shippou's care. Kagome held Inuyasha's hand for and instant and almost felt a slight twitch from his in return. The miko and the demon exterminator walked along side the mononoke. It had been a trying day for everyone.


	25. Pain and Intermission

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

Pain and Intermission

The smell of fresh herbs and medicines bombarded Inuyasha's nose. Slowly opening his eyes to total darkness he needn't ask where he was. Lady Kaede's hut had always been a safe haven for them when they were injured and he had grown quite fond of the smell. It was dark as he weakly propped himself on his shoulders. The silhouettes of his friends were outlined in the black confines of the hut by a few rays of moon light that strayed in from a tiny crack in the bamboo door. Inuyasha counted the outlines to find one missing… Kagome. He frowned as he realized she wasn't there. Had she gone back to her time? Why hadn't she told him anything? Images of his latest battle with Naraku flooded Inuyasha's mind.

'I was hurt pretty bad.'

He looked down at his chest. All of his other wounds had healed except for the two that Inu had bore into him. The wound from Sango's katana and also the one from the blade Naraken still stung as he shifted sideways. A fleeting thought struck Inuyasha suddenly.

'Maybe we should have destroyed that sword….'

He didn't give it a second thought and moved to get up when a hand rested itself on his shoulder. Turning slightly Inuyasha caught sight of the hand and traced it back to meet the gaze of a very tired looking pair of beautiful brown eyes. Kagome smiled sleepily.

"Where do you think you're going? Go back to sleep. You need some rest." She whispered lovingly to him.

Inuyasha looked down and realized that he had been sleeping on her lap. He moved to sit up and lean against the wall, but her grip tightened slightly and pulled him back to her lap. Inuyasha blushed as he laid his head on her warm legs.

A roaming set of fingers explored his head and then stopped at his ears. Kagome scratched his ears lazily and drifted back to sleep.

In a way Inuyasha was upset that Kagome was scratching his ears as it made him look like a dog and he hated that…. However, he quickly found that it was quite comforting and even a bit enjoyable.

'I'll let it slide…. Just this once.'

The hanyou yawned as he felt the fingers scratching him stop moving. She had fallen asleep. Inuyasha frowned inwardly for a moment, wanting Kagome to keep scratching his ears, but then dismissed it and relaxed his body so that he too could get some rest.

Inuyasha woke up hours later as the sunlight peeked in from the open door and splashed against his face. Grimacing at the bright light Inuyasha moved his head around to check where everyone was. Kaede was nowhere to be found; probably out tending to her little garden as usual. Shippou was just outside chasing Kirara around. Kagome was still sleeping with her hand on his head… and right across from them Miroku was lying in almost the exact same position with his head on Sango's chest. The hanyou moved slightly and one of the monk's eyes shot open. Inuyasha turned to face him.

"So you're awake Miroku? How're you feeling?"

The monk gave Inuyasha a devilish smile and looked up at Sango who was still fast asleep. "Much better Inuyasha. I think I should get hurt more often. How are you? The last I remember seeing they were carrying you in and you were covered in blood."

Again images of the battle flashed through Inuyasha's mind. He snorted softly. "I let the bastard get away. I was this close Miroku." The hanyou raised his thumb and forefinger to symbolize how close he had been to destroying Naraku. Miroku let out a stifled laugh. "Well I see you at least you got a_ very_ good night's rest." The monk pointed to Inuyasha's human pillow with his head. The hanyou's eyes narrowed, "Watch it letch… I don't see you moving either." Miroku raised his hands slowly, the smile on his face widening more. "I was simply implying that you slept well. Besides… do you hear _me_ complaining?" Inuyasha wanted to get up and smack Miroku on the head, but he found himself too comfortable to move. He simply grumbled a bit and put his head back on Kagome's inviting lap. Almost drifting back to sleep Inuyasha was very annoyed to hear Miroku's voice again.

"Inuyasha… What are those bandages on your chest?"

The hanyou opened his eyes. He propped himself up on one elbow, carefully as to not disturb Kagome, and opened his haori slightly so that Miroku could see better. "This is the cut from that sword the dog demon had. And this one's from Sango's katana." Miroku's eyes flew open. Inuyasha noticed the monk's reaction and rephrased his words. "It's also from the dog demon… remember he pulled it out of his back and stabbed me with it." Miroku's face changed and reflected his understanding. He stayed silent for a moment.

"Then… the demon's blood..."

Inuyasha nodded as if he knew what Miroku was about to say.

"… It was more poisonous than Naraku's. All your other wounds have healed except for those. Interesting. Looks like that coward has nothing to do but plan on ways to kill you."

Inuyasha nodded on agreement and then looked up at Miroku with a sly smile on his face. "That's not all monk… tessaiga absorbed the dog demon's blood. The nest time we fight a demon I'll show you the attack it does. It's pretty effective," The hanyou's smile widened as he continued, "Especially on Naraku."

Miroku's eyes widened and then he too cracked a mischievous grin. "A taste of his own medicine… I like that. Well, if you'll please excuse me Inuyasha," he looked up again at Sango, "I'd hate to waste this precious moment. Don't wake me unless the world is coming to an end." With that Miroku got back in his original position and closed his eyes.

'Heh, damn perv.'

Inuyasha was going to follow the monk's example when the light was blocked from the doorway for a second. Kaede walked in carrying a large bucket of water. Immediately Inuyasha sprung up and took it from her.

"What's wrong with you old bag? You're gonna break your freakin' back." As Inuyasha quietly scolded Kaede he placed the bucket where it belonged and then turned to go back to…. Lightning struck his brain and his face flushed.

'Damn… I can't get back on Kagome's lap now. SHIT!'

Scowling Inuyasha turned back around and was walking out the door when Kaede's voice stopped him.

"And good morning to you too Inuyasha." The old lady always had a knack for getting under his skin. "I trust that you're feeling better." Kaede glanced at the bandages on his chest which showed the two streaks of blood where the wounds were still quite fresh. Inuyasha pulled his haori closed and scowled at the old bat.

"I'm fine hag, worry about your own damn health. You shouldn't be carrying heavy shit you know, old as you are." Kaede didn't reply but simply chuckled and strolled back outside. She had gotten used to his foul language and bad attitude. It seemed that no matter how angry he got or how much he said, in the end he was only doing it because he worried about her. To anyone it would seem that he really hated her, but that was about as caring as Inuyasha was. Kaede went to her garden and tended to the vegetables that were almost ready to pick.

Inuyasha watched Kaede go back outside. His gaze then fell upon Kagome. He longed to return to her lap… but decided against it. Walking over to Kagome Inuyasha tipped her over slightly and laid her out gently on the floor. He then slipped off his haori and draped it over her slender frame.

'There. This way she'll know I haven't left and get mad.'

Next Inuyasha located his tessaiga resting in a corner of the hut, scooped it up, and slipped it through his belt. The hanyou then walked out the door, stealing one more glimpse at his sleeping beauty before breaking into a run. As he passed Shippou and Kirara the tiny kitsune called out to him, but he didn't stop. He had something to do before he could rest easy. Lifting his nose to the skies Inuyasha inhaled deeply and one of his eyes twitched as he found what he was looking for.

'It's not far off judging by the smell of it.' His clothes billowed in the wind as he sprinted towards his destination. 'I'll just take care of this and come back in time for breakfast. I can't believe we were this close.' The hanyou picked up speed and leapt over some trees to another path. As he landed the wounds on his chest pulsated. The pain was slowly subsiding, but it was quite annoying. 'Damn… this it taking forever to heal. Oh man!' Inuyasha didn't stop running as he looked down to see blood seeping out of the bandages. Apparently the jump had reopened the wounds. Inuyasha skidded to a stop and pulled off his white shirt. Then he tightened the bandages a bit. He did a sloppy job, but it was good enough to last until he could get back to Kaede's village. 'I'm not far off… this'll do.' Putting his arms back though the sleeves of his shirt and tying it back up Inuyasha took a step forward and rocketed into the forest with a renowned speed.

Kagome blinked lazily as she picked her head up off the ground. Clutching her blanket tightly she sat up and looked out the door. 'Wait a minute… I didn't bring a blanket!' She looked down and realized that she was actually holding Inuyasha's haori. He heart skipped a beat. With the crimson cloth in her hands Kagome took a few steps out the door. He didn't seem to be outside. She remembered how last night it had been difficult to clean all the blood off of him. Was he better already? She wouldn't have doubted it… but there was something about the wounds he had on his chest and abdomen. Those two cuts seemed to be healing slowly. Even slower than it would take a human. Kagome went back inside the hut. She smiled at the pair sleeping on the other end of the hut and sat down, pulling the haori closer around her. She silently wished that a certain hanyou were wrapped around her instead of just his haori. With sweet thoughts in her mind Kagome stared out through the door at the sky and let herself drift off once more into a deep sleep.

Sango woke up a few moments after Kagome had gone back to sleep. She was going to get up when she realized there was a little extra weight on her chest. She looked down and blushed as she remembered how she had fallen asleep while holding Miroku. Slipping carefully out from under him, the demon exterminator put his head on the ground and was going to walk outside to stretch her legs when she noticed the raven haired girl bundled up in a red blanket sleeping by the door. She walked up to Kagome and shook her gently. The sleepy girl raised her head and smiled weakly at Sango. She looked very tired. "Good morning Sango-chan" Sango smiled and returned the greeting. She looked around and pondered for a moment. "Where's Inuyasha-sama?" Kagome shrugged lazily and held the haori tightly. "But he left this behind so he has to come back for it." She grinned as she waved the red cloth around a bit. Sango smiled.

"Do you want to go for a walk Kagome-chan? I was going to get some herbs for Miroku and how better to take with me than a miko that knows about those things?" Kagome nodded slowly and stood up. Sango thought she was going to fold the haori and place it on the floor, but instead she tied it around her waist and walked over to the door. "Let's go Sango-chan… I'll show you which ones Kaede-sama showed me are good for deep cuts." The two girls walked out the door leaving a very disappointed monk lying by himself on the floor wide awake.

Miroku contemplated getting up to stretch and get some air but he was still rather weak. His arms shook violently as he tried to lift himself up. Letting his body fall back to the floor the monk turned away from the door and closed his eyes, letting himself fall prey to the lazy that had bitten him.

Outside Shippou and Kirara were playing when they saw Sango and Kagome coming up the path. Shippou ran to them like a small child would run to his mother. "Hey, where are you going?" Kagome explained that they needed some herbs so that Miroku could get better. "You want to come with us?" Kagome asked him. Shippou nodded vigorously and called Kirara to join them. The two girls walked into the forest all the while with the little kitsune and the mononoke running circles around them.

Inuyasha had been running at full pelt for quite a while when he came upon the clearing. Unlike the rest of the forest here there were fallen trees, blood covered patches of grass, mauled boulders, and at the center of it all a sword… Naraken. Inuyasha walked up to the sinister blade. Even now its purple aura seemed bright and full of life. The hanyou thumbed the hilt of his tessaiga, clutched a hand around it, and withdrew it from the confines of its sheath. Holding the large demon fang over the Naraken, Inuyasha slashed at the blade with all of his might. The instant the two swords met a brilliant light engulfed the area. Inuyasha pushed down using all of his strength, but in the end he was pushed back and fell on the ground with his blade next to him.

"You can't destroy it like that."

Inuyasha flung himself off the ground and instinctively brandished his blade before him. The voice was coming from within the forest. He waited patiently as his unexpected guest came into view. Walking slowly out into the open, wearing her usual red and white attire, Kikyou spoke calmly as if talking to a five year old.

"This sword is super powered extension of Naraku's body. It is odd that he chose to make into a weapon instead of armor for him…" the miko paused and stared at Inuyasha who hadn't dropped his guard. The hanyou still held his tessaiga directly in front of him as if expecting her to attack. Kikyou looked him with a hurt face. "Inuyasha, do you hate me so?" It was then that the hanyou noticed that his sword was in front of him.

"Sorry, nervous habit."

He lowered his blade and looked up at Kikyou. His confusion reflected on his face. "Why are you here?" Kikyou Walked around the Naraken. She shifted her gaze from the hanyou to the sword. "I guard a village that is close by. Last night I felt a tremendous spike of energy and went into the forest to investigate. That was when I found you and the other demon fighting. Only by the time I got here I was too late. You were sparing his life and the coward took the opportunity to put his blade through you. I was the one that preserved the small kindling of life you had left. When your friends came I was gathering water. I told them how to free you and returned to my village. I returned a few hours ago to find this solitary sword lying here. I can tell its Naraku's."

Inuyasha looked down. So Kikyou had saved his life. He looked up again only to find her inches away from his face. Instinctively the hanyou stumbled backwards. Kikyou gave a light laugh and turned her gaze back to the Naraken.

"Only a strong blade can slice this sword in two. You're wasting your time."

This time it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh. "Things have changed Kikyou. Stand back." The hanyou lifted his blade and held it over his head. He concentrated on the section of the sword that was between the tip and the hilt. Then, gripping his tessaiga tighter, Inuyasha allowed it to crystallize completely. He grinned inwardly at Kikyou's surprised expression. Gathering his strength the hanyou let his arms fall and watched his blade follow through. Again a harsh light surrounded him… only this time he would not be denied. The power of the unbreakable crystal tessaiga shattered the Naraken to tiny pieces.

"Heh, how's that Kikyou... Kikyou?"

Inuyasha looked around but couldn't find the miko anywhere. He shrugged it off. Inuyasha was used to Kikyou appearing and disappearing constantly by now. As he sheathed his tessaiga the hanyou leapt forward and followed a rich scent back to Kaede's village. The scent of wildflowers… The scent of Kagome.

Kikyou walked silently back to her village with a hint of a smile on her face. 'So Inuyasha is getting stronger… just like he had always wanted to.'

Kagome and Sango walked through the forest back to the village. Shippou and Kirara followed closely behind. In each of their hands were different herbs and plants that could be used to make medicines. Even the tiny mononoke had a handkerchief in her mouth that contained aloe for Inuyasha's wounds. It was close to the afternoon when they got back to the hut. Miroku was still asleep so they tried to make as little noise as possible. It was all to no avail however when the monk's eyes flew open. He saw them all there, yawned sleepily, and cracked a smile. Sango went over to him and placed a hand on his forehead. "How do you feel houshi-sama?" Miroku placed his hand over hers and looked into her eyes. "My fever is gone thanks to your wonderful care Sango. I don't deserve such attention." With that he let his hand roam onto her thigh and cringed in pain as Sango pinched it tightly. She gave him a maniacal smile and spoke through gritted teeth. "It's nothing houshi-sama…" Miroku took his injured hand in the other and nursed it like a mother carrying her child. Sango sighed deeply and muttered under her breath, "At least he's back to normal." Kagome hadn't noticed the spectacle going on in the hut. She was busy getting medicines ready for when Inuyasha came back. She also planned on making him something to eat. As she finished crushing the herbs and started boiling some ramen the hanyou came in and sat down in a corner of the hut. He directed his eyes to Kagome and spoke rather softly.

"Kagome… do you think you can change my bandages?"

Kagome immediately abandoned the boiling ramen and picked up her first aid box to help Inuyasha. She kept her eyes trained on his hand which was over his chest. He moved it aside to reveal the blood soaked shirt underneath. Kagome sighed deeply and opened her box. "You know Inuyasha you shouldn't be running around while those wounds haven't healed yet."

"I wasn't running around, I had to take care of something!" He growled in response. He resented Kagome for not even asking him why the cuts had opened. Kagome shook her head. "Whatever. Come here." The hanyou closed in on her and removed his white shirt. His haori draped on Kagome's shoulders caught his sight for a second, but he shut them tight when Kagome placed an alcohol patch on his chest. The stinging was unbearable. Kagome cleaned the cut and then used some of the ointment she had made to spread across it. "There," she smiled, "this will numb it a bit so it won't bother you." She looked up into the hanyou's golden eyes. "Now do you want to tell me what you were doing?"

Inuyasha sighed. He was about to put his shirt back on but Kagome snatched it from him, saying that it was dirty and that she'd wash it for him. He shrugged and stared out the window.

"I went back to were I fought that dog demon and destroyed his sword."

Miroku shifted slightly. He was obviously listening. Kagome stood up and folded Inuyasha's shirt neatly in her hands. She then walked out the door, pausing at the threshold.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to tell someone." With that she walked out of the hut.

Inuyasha turned to Miroku who shrugged and nodded in a "she's right" sort of way. "So you got rid of that sword? Well it was for the better. The last thing we need is some demon picking that up and using it on defenseless villagers." Miroku turned and

Inuyasha nodded in agreement then stood up. He walked out the door and sniffed the air.

'wildflowers'

It only took a few seconds for Inuyasha to find Kagome by the river that intersected Kaede's village. The raven haired girl was pouting slightly and kicking a rock down a path. Inuyasha leapt over a bridge and across the river, landing gracefully at her side. Astounded Kagome stepped back, but realizing who it was her face of surprise turned into a scowl.

"What did I tell you about jumping around Baka!" She yelled as she pointed an accusatory finger at the hanyou.

Inuyasha was about to yell in return when he remembered why he was there. He closed his mouth and looked into the river. After his anger subsided he looked back up at Kagome. She had also calmed down and was now staring at him with her little puppy dog eyes. "What's wrong?" Her voice was suddenly tender and kind. Inuyasha lost himself in her gaze. It was only when she called his name again that he responded.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou whipped around so her eyes wouldn't be a distraction anymore and spoke. "I was thinking… let's go back to your time until my wounds are healed. You haven't been there in a while so your old lady's probably having a cow."

Kagome couldn't help but smile. Usually Inuyasha would always go to her time to drag Kagome back, but this time he wanted not only for her to go back… but to go along with her. Inuyasha had cocked his head sideways to se e her reaction and she nodded vigorously. The hanyou then turned completely around. "Ok, let's go tell everyone." He easily picked up Kagome and leapt off with her towards the hut.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT JUMPING AROUND INUYASHA!"

When they got to the hut Kagome was a bit angry but went inside with a slight spring in her step to gather her things. Everyone looked up at her. She smiled and explained that she was going back to her time and that Inuyasha was going with her on account of his injuries. Miroku and Sango wished her a safe trip and Shippou asked her to bring back lots of those "candies" he liked so much. Kaede bade her farewell and wished her luck. Packing all of her stuff into her beige knapsack Kagome slung it over her shoulder, waved one last goodbye at her friends, and walked out the door.

Outside the burden of her knapsack's weight was suddenly lifted as Inuyasha took it from her and she tossed his shirt back at him telling that she'd wash it when they got to her time. He slipped the shirt on, slung the knapsack over his own shoulder, and walked with Kagome to the well. He had planned on just picking her up and taking a few short leaps there, but had decided against it. Kagome was mad enough. All of the villagers seemed to stop and admire them as both hanyou and miko made their way through the village towards the forest where there stood a well that would take them to another time. After having protected them from youkai time and time again, the villagers became accustomed to the group staying with Kaede-sama every now and then.

When they got to the well Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist, causing her to turn away her blushing face, and leapt into the dark abyss. An eerie blue light surrounded the pair as they were flung forward through time into the modern world. Seconds passed and the light dissipated leaving them standing in a dark well. Only this well wasn't draped with sunlight overhead but covered by a wooden roof. Inuyasha again held the blushing raven haired girl close to him and with one swift movement jumped upwards and cleared the well. He put Kagome down and walked outside with Kagome following in his wake.

The back door slid open and Kagome led Inuyasha into the kitchen to find her grandfather sitting at the breakfast table.

"Kagome, you're back? Oh… and you've brought Inuyasha… excuse me, I need to go hide all of my breakable artifacts." Her grandfather folded the newspaper he was reading and headed into the living room where he proceeded to calmly pull all of the trinkets passed down through his family for generations off the shelves and put them in a wooden box which he slid into the corner. He dusted his hands and came back into the kitchen. He looked for a moment at Inuyasha's bloody shirt but then quickly dismissed it. Things like this were normal when a hanyou visited often.

"There. Well, what brings you kids here?"

Inuyasha scoffed and folded his arms over his chest. "I wasn't gonna break anything old man." Kagome looked sternly at Inuyasha and then directed her gaze back at her grandfather. "Hey, try to get along you two. Grandpa… where's mama and Souta?" Kagome's grandfather pointed up the stairs. "Souta's playing videogames in his room and your mother is at the store." Kagome nodded. "Thanks grandpa." She turned and went up stairs closely followed by Inuyasha. When she got to her room Kagome pulled off Inuyasha's haori and folded it neatly on her bed. She then proceeded to unpack her things from the knapsack Inuyasha had dumped unceremoniously on her bed. After everything was put away she left the room for a minute and came back with a shirt.

"Here. Give me your shirt and put this one on." The hanyou begrudgingly obliged and slipped on the tight shirt. Kagome admired it for a moment and then looked up to realize that Inuyasha was giving her a puzzled look.

"This damn shirt is tiny. Where the hell'd you get it?"

Kagome turned away, "I got it from Souta's room. It's either that or Grandpa's kimonos… take your pick." Inuyasha imagined himself wearing the old man's clothes and recoiled in disgust. "I'll use this one." Kagome smiled and again found herself admiring how he looked in Souta's shirt. Granted Inuyasha didn't have huge muscles or anything, but every move he made seemed to make the shirt expand and contort according to his well toned chest and abdomen. Kagome felt flustered when she realized what she was doing.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!"

Inuyasha hated it when Kagome stared at him and there she was gawking like he was some kind of freak. "That's it! I'm taking this thing off!"

Kagome imagined Inuyasha without a shirt and felt her temperature rise. Quickly she grabbed at his hands as they tried to pull the cloth apart. "What are you, crazy? You can't walk around here without a shirt on! Just keep it on until I finish with your clothes." She paused for a moment and then left the room. After a moment she came back with a pair of pants.

"Here. One of Souta's friends left these here after a sleepover and he's always wearing baggy clothes so these should fit you."

Inuyasha eyed the pair of camouflage pants that Kagome was holding out in front of her. He shrugged and started to undo his pants. Instantly Kagome turned red and shoved him into the restroom.

"IN THERE BAKA!"

Again the hanyou shrugged and changed into the loose camouflage pants. He looked down. They didn't look that different from his regular crimson pants aside from the color. They were pretty big and gave him room to fight. Grabbing his pants Inuyasha walked out into Kagome's room again. She was sitting on her bed and staring outside when he walked out. She turned around and her eyes widened.

"He looks like a thug. I don't know if it's the clothes or his attitude."

Inuyasha was standing there with his eyes narrowed as usual and the red clothes in his hand. Kagome got up and accepted them from him. She then went down stairs to deposit them in the washing machine along with some of her school uniform.

Inuyasha walked around the room for a bit to get used to the clothes Kagome had given him. He practiced a few swings and was going to reach for his tessaiga, but remembered that he had already told the old man he wouldn't break anything. Inuyasha smirked.

'Keh! Just let some prick try to get his hands on Kagome… I'll…' Inuyasha made a slashing motion and accidentally murdered Kagome's bed sheets. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and quickly sat on the bed to cover the ripped quilt. The door knob turned and Inuyasha made one more adjustment to make sure that he covered as much of the damage as possible before Kagome entered the room. When Kagome walked in Inuyasha let his jaw drop for a moment. She had put her hair in a bun and was wearing a tight pink shirt with a picture of a cat on it. Completing the ensemble with a tight fitting pair of white shorts Kagome strolled across the room and went straight to her desk. Inuyasha watched her cross and felt his head spin when she let her hair loose. The initial wave of her hair had filled the room with her scent. Inuyasha was sent reeling into a world of pure bliss and wildflowers when her voice brought him crashing back to reality.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou quickly sat up straight and looked out the window. "Huh?"

Kagome crossed the room again and sat next to him. For the first time since he had met Kagome Inuyasha realized just how close they would be when they talked. His stomach did a back flip and he looked up into her coffee brown eyes.

"How are your wounds? Let me see." Her fingers reached out and brushed against his chest. The hanyou reluctantly obliged and pulled the shirt up. The bandages were still mostly white but were already showing a trace of pink where the blood was seeping through the layers of cloth. Kagome looked at them and put her warm hand against Inuyasha's skin. "Does that hurt?" The hanyou shook his head. "Good, that means that it's healing. Come on," she grabbed his hand and pulled him up, "let's go get some food. I haven't eaten all day."

Inuyasha briefly remembered a boiling pot of ramen that they left back in his time. 'Eh, the brat can have it.'

Back in the past Shippou sneezed loudly as he wolfed down some ramen soup that Kagome had left. Sango knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his head. "Are you ok Shippou? You're no catching a cold are you?" The little kitsune shook his head vigorously and returned to his feast.

Kagome bounded into the kitchen and flung the refrigerator door wide open. She was in high spirits since things seemed to be going her way today. Looking through the fridge Kagome let herself get lost in her thoughts.

'I'm going to make the best food he's ever had. He'll love it.'

Kagome grinned as she continued to sift through the items in the cooler. She had just taken out some vegetables and ground beef to make some ohagi when she heard a loud crunch behind her. Kagome turned around and almost fell to pieces when she saw Inuyasha eating a packet of instant ramen.

"Inuyasha… put that DOWN!"

The hanyou looked at him through narrow eyes and talked with his mouth full. "No. It's good."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a dangerous glare that made the hanyou atop for a second, but he quickly regained his composure and side stepped as Kagome lunged forward and attempted to wrench the uncooked crispy ramen from his hands. Using his demon speed and agility, Inuyasha leapt over the table and ran into the living room. He was in the process of flying over the couch when a fearsome yell came from the kitchen.

"OSUWARI!"

The hanyou came crashing down on the couch as Kagome rushed out and picked up the half eaten packet of ramen he had been eating. Kagome stuck her tongue out at the subdued hanyou and strolled back into the kitchen. "Wait for your food idiot."

Inuyasha picked himself up off the couch and growled after the human. "But you take too long to make it! Besides, it tastes the same like that!" The hanyou had no time to dodge as a pan came hurtling out of the kitchen and made contact with his face. The loud PANG attracted Kagome's grandfather's attention for a moment. He walked into the living room and found Inuyasha lying on the floor with a frying pan next to him. He grunted and laughed.

"I see Kagome's cooking again."

In no time a rolling pin flew out of the kitchen and knocked the old man unconscious.

By the time Inuyasha came to there was a tasty smell coming from the dining area. He rubbed his head and walked in. Kagome was wearing an apron over her clothes and was busy setting a pair some plates on the table. Inuyasha stepped up to the table and smelled the air wafting around the food. His stomach grumbled and his mind reminded him about how hungry he was. The hanyou sat down and looked up at his beautiful hostess. Kagome's hair created a curtain over her face which covered her features. Yet even though Inuyasha couldn't see her face he could feel her eyes on him. Doing his best to pretend that this wasn't true he started scarfing down the meal laid out before him. Seconds later Kagome's grandfather had joined him and was also busily stuffing his face when Souta came down and Kagome's mother got home. Soon everyone was sitting down and eating noisily except Kagome. Inuyasha looked up and turned his head to the right to get Kagome in his peripheral vision. She was standing right behind him. Greedily the hanyou shoved a ball of rice in his mouth and spoke with his mouth full.

"Hey Kagome… why aren't you eating?"

Kagome spread a pleasant smile as she watched the scene roll out in front of her. Her family was eating the food she had taken so much time to make and they were all enjoying it… At the center of her attention was, of course, Inuyasha who had been eating non-stop. 'Where does he put it all?' She thought to herself as she recalled the countless time Inuyasha gorged himself like a madman. She stretched, removed her apron, and turned on her heel. "I'll be right back. I just need to go upstairs and get you some fresh bandages. 'And change.' I'll be back."

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked down at his chest. It didn't look bad or anything. He looked off after Kagome as she went up the stairs. 'Why do I need fresh banda...!' It was sudden, but it was there. The dark tinge of fear that had begun as a tiny pebble rolling around his insides suddenly became larger than life. He had to act fast. Jumping up and ignoring the bewildered faces of the other Inuyasha ran through the living room and raced up the stairs. 'I'll never make it!' He suspicions were brought to rest when he heard Kagome's voice call out to him from her room.

"INUYASHA! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SHEETS BAKA! O-S-U-W-A-R-I!"

'Damn!' Was all he could get out before he lost balance at mid stairs and slammed into the hard wood. His head began to spin as the pain coursed through his body.

Kagome stood at the doorway of her room fuming. How could he? Stupid Inuyasha. He was going to fix this if he had to sew it himself! The hanyou approached her with a hand over his possibly broken nose. He looked about to lace into Kagome about her command, but whether he was or wasn't they would never know because at that moment she yelled it out again. "Osuwari!"

Once more Inuyasha's face slammed into the floor. The hanyou propped himself up on his shoulders. "Damn necklace…"

He was cut short by Kagome's maniacal raving. "Look at that," she yelled as she pointed into the room, "How the hell did that happen?"

"Well…" He knew that he didn't have a good reason so Inuyasha decided to keep his mouth shut. Kagome was looking down at him with hellish eyes when her mother walked up the stairs. It was an odd sight to see the hanyou lying face down in front of Kagome as she yelled her lungs out at him. Not wasting any time Kagome's mother gently stepped around the dog demon and peered into the room. That blanket was ruined of course. She smiled sweetly and turned to Kagome.

"Calm down Kagome-chan. At least now with that old thing gone you can get a new one."

Kagome grinned sheepishly at her mother. She didn't like arguing with Inuyasha in front of her but sometimes he gave her no other option. By this time Inuyasha had picked himself up and was sitting cross legged on the floor staring at something mildly interesting on the ground in front of him. Immediately a tidal wave of guilt washed over Kagome as she looked down at the sad hanyou. Her harsh glare softened and her fists unclenched. She still hated the fact that her mother was defending him but couldn't find it in her heart to yell anymore. The words "lost puppy" came to her mind as she sighed and looked up at her mother. "Ok mama. Inuyasha and I will go to the store tomorrow to get a new one. It's too late right now." Kagome went downstairs to eat and wash the dishes. As she descended the stairs her mother looked at Inuyasha who was getting up now.

"She'll be fine. That was an amazing innocent act Inuyasha-kun… where did you learn it?"

The hanyou's face was surprised, but then little by little it turned into an evil grin. He looked down to make sure Kagome was gone and then leaned into Kagome's mother.

"Souta."

Kagome's mother smiled.

(A/N: Sorry for the long chapter all, but I thought it would be a nice change from all the fighting… but worry not. This story is about to get good)


	26. Same Shit Different Era

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

Same Shit, Different Era

Kagome woke up the next morning to the sunshine on her face. It was warm and inviting as she made her way across the room. The wind that came in from her open window played around her face as it lightly tossed her hair over her shoulder. She stopped in the middle of the room and turned around. The sleeping form of Inuyasha was peaceful. He was leaning against Kagome's bed facing the window and had his left arm hooked around the tessaiga. This sleeping position was very common in Inuyasha's time among warriors that had to react quickly if an enemy attacked during the night. Kagome smiled and walked out of the room. She went downstairs and enjoyed a quiet breakfast before Souta woke up and started nagging her to make him something to eat. She was in the process of pouring her whiny little brother some cereal when Inuyasha quietly slipped into the kitchen. He sat down next to Souta, gave him a pat on the head and waited for Kagome to finish.

"Hey, how about me?"

Inuyasha's voice almost caused Kagome to drop the plate of cereal as she turned around, obviously startled. "Inuyasha… I thought you were asleep. Do you want some cereal?"

The hanyou leaned in and sniffed Souta's breakfast, thought for a second, then nodded. Souta made a face of disgust and quickly pushed the plate towards the hanyou. "Here Inu no nii-chan… this one's yours." (A/N: For those of you that aren't aware Souta calls Inuyasha Inu no nii-chan which in Japanese means Dog Brother.)

Kagome gave another bowl to Souta and then sat down next to Inuyasha. The hanyou didn't seem to mind and munched hungrily at his cereal. Kagome flattened out the creases on her shorts and got up. She headed upstairs wanting desperately to take a shower. Inuyasha finished his meal and waited for the girl in the living room with Souta. He tried to get into the games that Souta was playing but his temper kept getting the best of him. Kagome came down a few moments later wearing a blue skirt and a dark blue sweater. "Let's go." Inuyasha nodded, got up, and dashed up stairs. He came back down with his tessaiga in his left hand and a cap on his head. Kagome's first reaction was to take the sword away from him.

"What's wrong with you! You can't walk around in my era with the tessaiga!" Kagome took the sword, much to the hanyou's disapproval, and put it back in her room. When she came back down Inuyasha was wearing a sour face but was none the less waiting by the door. Kagome sighed and followed him outside.

"Come on Inuyasha… don't be like that. I can't have you running around with a sword." Inuyasha was still scowling.

"How am I supposed to keep your ass out of trouble without tessaiga?"

Kagome chuckled. "You don't need it in my era. Besides, you're more than strong enough to protect me here without it." The hanyou felt a little better after hearing those words.

The two teenagers had been walking for a while and were now in the city. Kagome plotted a course for the shopping centers and had to drag Inuyasha along who was staring at an electronics shop that had a large variety of televisions at the window all tuned to different channels. She tore him away from there and pulled him towards a supermarket. Once inside Inuyasha went straight for the food aisle and again was pulled against his will as Kagome yanked him over to the linens section of the market. She looked up at the various selections of blankets while Inuyasha took to punching the crap out of some pillows.

"Come on Kagome… I'm bored!" She ignored the hanyou's plight and took her time to select the perfect set for her room. After finding her diamond in the ruff Kagome took the quilt in her arms and made her way to the register. She was rounding a corner when a trio of voices caught her ears.

"Kagome!"

She spun on her heel to find her three friends, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka, standing almost right behind her. Kagome gave them all a nervous smile. Her friends quickly crowded around her and bombarded her with questions. They were asking about the two timing violent boyfriends when a voice from behind startled the three girls.

"Keh…"

Ayumi, Eri and Yuka almost fell over at the sight of Inuyasha. They had already met him before of course but that time he was dressed in red loose clothing that they all thought was a uniform from where he worked. This time however he was wearing a tight black shirt and a pair of loose camouflage pants. All three stared at him as he rose to his full height.

"You remember my friends, right?" Kagome was in a hurry to leave. For some reason she didn't like her friends eye balling Inuyasha.

Inuyasha simply crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. He was obviously irritated.

Kagome's friends surrounded Inuyasha and started asking him question after question:

"Where do you go to school?"

"Where do you live?"

"How's your brother?"

"How are things between you and Kagome?"

To which the hanyou gave them one straight answer. "I don't go to school, anywhere I want, my brother can go to hell and wha… Me and Kagome…"

The three girls clung to Inuyasha's words. Even though they often scolded Kagome for going out with this "badass" and forbade her to see him they all looked quite attracted to the rebellious hanyou. Kagome's friends followed the couple around the store for a bit and then all the way to the register. The whole time they were talking to Inuyasha about his hair and the fact that he didn't like to wear shoes.

When they left the market Kagome turned to her friends. "Well, we're going back home. I only came to the store to buy some new quilts. I'll see you guys later, ok?"

Ayumi and Yuka pouted, but Eri gave Kagome a knowing wink with a smile and pushed the other two off in the direction of another store. Kagome shrugged and with one hand holding the bag with her things and another itching to take hold of the hanyou's she lead the way back home with Inuyasha following right behind her.

As Kagome's friends walked away Inuyasha smirked at the comments they made when they thought he couldn't hear them anymore. They had turned a corner and were standing just beyond it, talking about how cute he was and about how Houjou-kun didn't stand a chance. Inuyasha pondered for a moment about who this "Houjou-kun" character was, but quickly dismissed it. Who ever the poor bastard was he stood no chance against the hanyou according to Kagome's friends.

It wasn't until they were almost at the shrine that they ran into trouble. As they crossed a street a man walking in the opposite direction snatched Kagome's purse and took off at a run. Inuyasha reacted instinctively and gave chase to the slow criminal. It only took a second for Inuyasha to leap backwards, take the purse back, and slam his fist into the would-be crook's stomach. The man doubled over and fell on the pavement a few feet away from the hanyou. Inuyasha threw the purse back at Kagome and was walking over to her when he felt a searing pain go up his leg.

The man, who was not to be out done, had produced a switch blade from his jacket pocket and had proceeded to stab Inuyasha's calf as he passed by. The hanyou irritated enough as it was, plucked the blade from his leg and grabbed a handful of the guy's clothing. Slowly Inuyasha picked up the man until they were eye to eye. He glared at the purse snatcher and let out a low growl.

"You don't have half a chance moron." With that Inuyasha dropped the guy again.

"What the fuck...?" The purse snatcher was looking horrified at Inuyasha's leg. The hanyou looked down and noticed the pants had been split open. Where there should have been a bloody gash there was only what appeared to be a tiny scratch that was quickly dissolving under his skin. What was left was only the torn pants and a bit of blood trickling down to the hanyou's bare feet.

"Get the hell away from me you freak!" The man was crawling backwards by now and waving the blade every which way.

"Why you?" Inuyasha raised a closed fist and then stopped short. He looked around… the scene had drawn a crowd. Hundreds of pairs of eyes gazed at him… waiting, wondering, and whispering about what the "freak" comment was about. He could hear every word, sense every glare, feel every insult… insults directed at him. A miserable smile appeared on his face. The thief took this chance to run away screaming.

'Keh… just like back then.'

Inuyasha's reality began to wane. The crowd around him suddenly lurched sideways and began to spin uncontrollably. The people in the crowd began to melt and gave way to a different crowd. The people wearing t-shirts and blue jeans were replaced by others wearing kimonos and carrying swords at their sides. A barrage of all-too-familiar voices sprang at his ears.

"Filthy little monster!"

"Half demon bastard!"

"Unworthy son of a youkai!"

"DAMN HANYOU!"

Inuyasha's rage boiled as he recalled his past. It was a memory that he thought he had forgotten, but at this very moment, when history was repeating itself, Inuyasha found himself powerless to stop the oncoming images of his terrible childhood. Then they all stopped. He shook his head and looked down as he was being pulled along. Kagome had taken hold of his arm and was walking next to him, shunning the people in the crowd to move it or lose it. She was genuinely upset and the hanyou was glad he wasn't the one she was upset with. She looked up at him and he automatically gave her a fake smile. It was the least he could do for her.

Kagome sighed and looked away. She knew that Inuyasha was very upset and that he was probably screaming like crazy on the inside, but she figured it best to leave him alone with his thoughts for now. They got to the shrine and ascended the stairs. Kagome looked at Inuyasha again. He was looking straight forward and appeared to be fine now. Kagome took this chance to ask a bit.

"Are you ok?"

The hanyou shrugged.

"Why did you get upset back there?"

"I didn't…"

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"Nothing to talk about."

Kagome sighed again, gave a quiet "ok" and continued up the stairs towards the house. When they entered Inuyasha went straight upstairs and Kagome, giving the hanyou a puzzled look, went into the living room to see if Souta and her grandfather were in there. She looked around and then went to the back door. There was her grandfather tending to the banzai trees in his garden.

'Of course… grand pa trims his little trees on Saturday. This means Souta's probably at a friend's house.'

Kagome went back upstairs and into her room only to have her heart sink. Inuyasha had already taken off the t-shirt and pants and had put his usual clothes back on. The hanyou didn't seem bothered by her entrance and was busy pulling his white shirt over his still heavily bandaged chest. Kagome entered and knelt in front of Inuyasha. She checked his bandages before he put his shirt completely on and then went to sit at the window sill. The breeze that wafted in from the open window was cool and inviting. Kagome sat there a moment enjoying the silence. She wanted to talk to Inuyasha… to find out what was wrong… to help him… but he didn't want her help. With a noticeable pout on her face Kagome walked back out into the hallway and went to take a shower.

Inuyasha watched as the sad faced girl walked out of the room. He crossed his arms and looked out the window. The bright light filtered through the curtains and danced around the floor. The hanyou traced figures and patterns along the overlapping shadows. He was halfway through a star shape when his eyes gave way and shut. He felt himself lean back on the wall of Kagome's room and then drifted off to sleep.

_A large crowd surrounds the hanyou. Blurred faces and pointing fingers are all he can see. Words of hatred are spoken amongst the people. He can hear every tiny comment and insult. He balls up his hands into fists and growls. His voice… he looks down at his stubby hands and stretches them as he stares in disbelief. He looks back up at the humans accusing him._

"_ABOMINATION!"_

_He bares his fangs._

"_HALF-BREED!"_

_He crouches down._

"_FILTHY LITTLE ANIMAL!"_

_He stretches his tiny claws._

"_HANYOU!"_

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Inuyasha found himself back in Kagome's room. He was on his feet brandishing his claws at the desk across the room. Realization dawned on his face.

'It was a dream.'

A crooked smile spread across his lips. Looking out the window he noticed that it was still daylight. Had he only been asleep for a few minutes? Inuyasha suddenly felt very exposed and wanted to go back to his own time. Fresh memories about the incident earlier poured into his mind.

'Doesn't matter where I go… If only I was… If only I wasn't…'

Inuyasha's nails dug into his hands as he balled them up tightly into fists. The hanyou paid no mind to the pain and continued to let his fury get the best of him. Insults echoed in his mind and ate away at his patience. Because he was different nobody would ever accept him… not even…

He turned towards the door and was about to walk out when it opened and Kagome stepped in wearing her usual uniform and a towel on her head. Inuyasha made to side step Kagome and walk out, but her kind stare kept him rooted to his spot.

"huh… were you going somewhere?"

Inuyasha turned away and faced the window. He had wanted to leave before Kagome got there but now he could see that it wasn't an option. He looked over his shoulder at the girl in the doorway.

"I was gonna go look for you because you took so damn long!"

Kagome made a surprised face but couldn't hold it as her rage took over. "What do you mean I took long! I was only gone for a second!"

The hanyou huffed in annoyance and sat down on the bed, suddenly aware of how out of place he was in Kagome's time. Kagome removed the towel around her head and draped it over the chair by her desk. Inuyasha's nose was filled with the scent of wildflowers. He secretly inhaled the sultry scent and let it take his anger away. He had just closed his eyes when he felt the bed move slightly. He didn't open his eyes, but knew that Kagome was sitting next to him.

"What do you want to do today Inuyasha? It's still early so maybe we can go shopping for supplies…"

When the hanyou didn't respond Kagome shifted uneasily. It looked like he only wanted to rest. A smile dawned on her face and she shifted again, this time so that she could lay her head on Inuyasha's lap. She slowly put her head down and when she didn't feel any signs of protest closed her eyes and leveled her breathing. A second later she was fast asleep, dreaming sweet dreams.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's head rest on his lap and opened his eyes. His face flushed when he saw the raven haired girl sleeping on his lap. She was lying on her back and would have been looking straight up had she been awake. Inuyasha watched her smile as she lay there without a care in the world.

'That's right… Kagome accepts me for who I am.'

He remembered a talk they had once when they were helping a friend get to Mount Fuji. She had told him that she liked Inuyasha the way he was… As a hanyou. Kagome's smile reflected on Inuyasha's own face and he gently put a hand on her head. He stroked her hair lovingly and closed his eyes. His body relaxed and he drifted off to sleep with his Kagome on his lap.


	27. Silence Disturbed

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

Silence Disturbed

The next few days passed without incident. The hanyou and the miko got some much deserved rest and relaxation as they basked in each other's company. Kagome got some much needed work done for school and Souta taught Inuyasha how to play his fighting game. They spent an entire week in the modern era, which was how much time it took for the wounds on Inuyasha's chest to fully heal. The hanyou vowed to never let anything like that happen again. He spent hours thinking of what could have happened to Kagome while he was unconscious, especially with Naraku running around and making trouble for them. Kagome seemed glad to have him back and insisted on cooking for him constantly.

Kagome was happy to be back in her time and able to go to school a whole week straight. Her classes, however, were a different story. She found herself thinking about other things while she was supposed to be learning. Her friends in the past, the jewel shards, their latest adventures…… Inuyasha. Kagome found herself thinking about the hanyou nonstop. Her friends then made matters worse by asking about him and telling Kagome how cool he was. She found this confusing since they used to tell her how much of a jerk he was and that Kagome should go out instead with Houjou, a classmate of theirs. Now the boy was all but forgotten and the three girls were crazy about the badass Kagome was dating.

Meanwhile back through the well Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara enjoyed some peace and quiet. The monk spent a lot of time meditating and wandering around the village. Sango fixed her hiraikotsu and used up the rest of her time to chase Miroku around and make sure he wasn't up to his usual lecherous ways. Shippou played with his toys and helped Kaede with various chores. And Kirara used up her leisure time running around after Sango and eating her fill of fish from the nearby stream.

It was a quiet week for everyone… until the night came on the Friday before Inuyasha and Kagome were supposed to return. It was a new moon. The night out of the month in which Inuyasha's powers dissipated and left him looking like a human. In Kagome's time Inuyasha ticked restlessly as he watched the sun come down over the horizon. Even in Kagome's time the hanyou felt vulnerable in his human form. He waited for his demon powers to drain as he sat by the window in Kagome's room. Seconds before this happened the door opened and Kagome strolled in.

"Are you worried?" She asked out of concern.

"Hell no. Why, should I be?" He lied. Kagome shook her head from side to side. She knew that he hated to become a human. Although she resented the he thought being a human was bad, she sympathized with his reason as to why he thought so. Many times he was forced to fight in his human form and more often than not had sustained fatal injuries that would have killed him if he were a normal human. Yet even though he knew the dangers of being a human, Inuyasha would always risk his life to save Kagome's… which was usually the cause if his fatal injuries. Kagome knew this and thanked god that this night nothing like that would take place. That this night was in her time and that it was just him and her. She sat down on the bed and watched as his silvery hair faded into a jet black, his fangs and claws shortened to a normal human's length, and his eyes went from their golden shade to a coffee brown much like Kagome's. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok. There's nobody to bother us here. And if anyone does I'm sure you'll be more than strong enough to beat them." Kagome chuckled. She imagined someone trying to break into their house and running into her "badass" boyfriend…. Boyfriend. She liked the sound of that. Without hesitation she leaned against his shoulder and curled up into a tiny ball beside him. The hanyou responded by lifting his arm and wrapping it around her. The heat that came off her warm body was comforting and the scent lulled him into a sense of relaxation. After a few minutes Inuyasha closed his eyes and for the first time ever he fell asleep in his human form.

Miroku was starting a little fire in the center of Kaede's hut for dinner when Sango walked in.

"Where's Shippou?" Sango asked. Miroku looked up. "The last time I saw him he was over by the well." Sango nodded and remembered that the little kitsune had spent the last three days sitting by the well peering into the vast hole and waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha to come back. Miroku looked back down at the dying embers of his failed attempt. "You rest Sango, I'll go get him." He made his way to the door. Sango smiled and thanked him. As Miroku walked out the door he called out behind him, "Oh, and be a dear and get that fire started." With that the houshi took off at a run before Sango could refuse.

"Hey! Damn lazy monk!" Sango knew it was pointless to yell but she did it anyway. She then knelt down and tended to the monk's dying flames.

Miroku ran all the way to the well with a sly smile on his face. He skidded to a stop and sure enough there was Shippou sitting by the well playing with a top. The monk took a seat by the tiny kitsune and watched the top twirl on the floor.

"Are they ever coming back?" Shippou's voice crept with sadness. Miroku looked down at him.

"Of course they are. It's just that you know what tonight is. Kagome-sama probably wanted to wait until tomorrow."

Shippou nodded and picked up his top, wrapping it up and tossing it again.

"It's just that… I wish I could go with Kagome too." Miroku padded the young demon on the head.

"Perhaps someday you will. Until then you can't spend every day waiting for them to come back. Especially since Sango's getting the fire ready for dinner. What say we head back to the…" The monk fell silent.

"Miroku?" Shippou looked up at the houshi. His face was full of concentration.

"Shippou, I need you to run to the village and get Sango. Tell her there's a very dangerous demon close by. I'll lead it away from you."

"But..."

"Go now!" With that the monk jumped up into the air. At the same time a dark silhouette flew out from the forest in front of them and met Miroku in mid air. There was a loud clang as their weapons came together and then pushed each other apart. Miroku fell backwards rolled once on the ground and then stood up with his staff at the ready. He didn't dare glance in Shippou's direction lest he give the little demon's position away. Instead he stared down his enemy and sized it up.

This demon stood at about Sango's height. Not very tall with long pink hair coming all the way down to it's waist. A slender waist… a female waist. Upon further inspection Miroku noticed that this particular demon was a woman. She wore a black kimono and held a blade out with her left hand. Her right hand was covered with what looked like an enormous shield, almost the size of her body. That must have been what clashed against his staff. Her eyes glowed white and stared back at the monk.

"Where is the hanyou?" She spoke suddenly. Miroku chanced a glance at the well. A smile played at the corners of his mouth. She wouldn't be finding him anytime soon.

"Where IS he!" she spoke again. Her eyes flared and grew brighter, "I have followed his scent all the way here and I know he is close."

Miroku let his left hand curl around the prayer beads of his right one. "There is no hanyou here. But might I inquire as to who you might be and what you might want with him?"

The demon pointed her blade at the monk. "That is none of your concern. I will slay the bastard that is all you need to know." She looked down and traced what appeared to be an invisible line all the way across the forest and straight to the… well. How could she…? Miroku speculated as to how it was that this demon could still trace Inuyasha's scent if it was a week old. His speculation however, was cut short when he saw a little necklace flare behind the demon as she walked over to the well.

'A shikon shard?'

Instantly Miroku leapt over the demon and landed in front of the well, his face now strict with the traces of his smile gone. "What do you want with Inuyasha?"

The demon scoffed. "So the bastard has a name. Well it doesn't matter, he'll die soon anyway." She let her blade fly and it was stopped by the monk's staff who quickly blocked and then turned sideways, allowing the blade to slash the wind harmlessly. He then brought the blunt edge of his staff and made to strike at the demon's abdomen, but with blinding speed the shield came up and blocked his attack. He stepped back and almost fell backwards over the rim of the well. He didn't want to seem too obvious about protecting the well so he moved sideways and again tried for an attack at the mid-section. This time when the shield stopped him, however, it also forced upwards and connected with his chin. The houshi was sent reeling backwards into a nearby tree which he slid sideways off of and ducked behind as the blade came down at full force. The tree splintered in half and crashed down to one side, revealing the monk behind it. Miroku let a pair of his sacred scrolls fly at the demon and jumped backwards. He knew that it was pointless to hit the shield with the hamafudas, but it was only to buy him time to move back.

"Why do you persist you annoying human? This filthy hanyou's life is not worth your own."

Miroku took up a defensive stance again and steeled his glare. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ying. I am a guardian of one of the many villages this dirty bastard destroyed and I will have my revenge!" Again she struck with her sword, only this time her fury reflected off the blade and made it glow a bright red. As it passed Miroku knew not to even try to block. Instead he dodged to one side and came up almost under the demon. He raised his staff and pushed her back forcefully.

"Ying-sama, I lament your loss, but you are looking for the wrong demon. Inuyasha would not attack any villages. He has been with us. We are on a journey to search and destroy a de…" Miroku didn't get to finish the sentence because the demon's eyes flared white hot and shot a raging line of fire where he was.

"LIES! You are in league with the hanyou! You must die too!"

Miroku quickly leapt backwards and ran sideways, hoping that she wasn't good at hitting a moving target. His quick thinking was rewarded by a series of explosions behind him. He was almost at a spot of cover when a giant white object sailed over his head and caught the demon by surprise.

Sango threw the hiraikotsu over Miroku's head at the source of the lights that seemed to want to eat him alive. The giant boomerang flew straight and true as it crashed into the demon's chest and flung it into the forest. With the demon on the ground the hiraikotsu gracefully turned and returned to its owner. Sango ran over to Miroku who was clearly out of breath.

"Houshi-sama, are you ok?" At this Miroku nodded and stood up straight. He filled Sango in on the situation and then pushed her out of the way as another blast flew right passed their heads.

"So this demon thinks that Inuyasha attacked… Naraku!" Miroku nodded as Sango came to the realization. He had obviously already come to this conclusion. He picked himself up and threw his staff in front of him as the shield came down on him, threatening to smother him into the ground. Sango let her hiraikotsu fly again and this time missed. The demon had noticed the weapon and had jumped upwards in time to see it fly by and then back to the woman who threw it.

"You will also perish!" She yelled and went on a collision course directly towards Sango. The demon exterminator dug her boomerang into the floor and braced for the impact. When the youkai hit with it's shield Sango was pushed back a good 6 meters before she could get a better footing. Miroku ran up from behind and placed a sacred scroll on the demon's back causing her to convulse as shocks ran up and down the length of her body. Sango took this time to retrieve her weapon and fall back to a safer position. This demon was very strong indeed.

"We don't wish to fight you. It appears that you have been deceived. The demon Nara…" Again he was cut short by Ying's fiery glare. Miroku took a few steps backwards and let the floor take the blast for him. He quickly raised his staff and braced for the inevitable attack. Sure enough the youkai flashed in front of him and slashed down at him. Miroku held his own however and even managed to push back a bit before stepping sideways and doing a 180 degree turn while pushing at the sword to end up behind the demon. He then brought his staff around and used the blunt part to hit Ying on the back of the neck, causing her to lose her balance and stumble forward into the ground.

"Please Ying-sama, we do not wish to fight. Inuyasha is our friend, yes, but we know he is not the one that attacked your village. He has been with us…" Miroku was growing tired of trying to talk to this angry demon. He considered taking a page out of Sango's book and just shutting up and fighting for a change. He quickly dodged the pulse of white fire and ran at the demon, hoping to confuse her with a wide open frontal attack.

No such luck.

Ying let her sword drop and raised her shield. She put her right foot forward and then rocketed forward, prepared to ram the houshi into a million pieces.

Miroku was about to yell like a girl and take the hit in the face when hiraikotsu caught Ying by her side and again flung her into the forest. He wiped some sweat off his forehead and thanked god Sango was on his side. The houshi then planted one foot on the ground and jumped high into the air. He brought his staff all the way to the back of his head and then swung forward as he fell towards the recovering demon. "Forgive me, Ying-sama!"

Ying was picking herself up when she heard the man yell something out. She looked up just in time to see a flash of gold. She heard it before she felt it. A loud crack followed by a thud. Her head throbbed as if it had been split open and the contents had all drained out. She could taste copper, it was disgusting. It was the taste of her own blood. The crack she had heard was the impact and the thud that had followed was her own body hitting the floor. She struggled to get up and felt the hilt of her sword. Grasping it she flailed it wildly, not being able to see very well on account of her blurry vision. She stopped a moment, rested her head on her shield, and leveled her eyes on her two adversaries. They were indeed strong… for humans. Ying considered turning into her true form, but decided against it. These vermin were not worthy of laying eyes on her majestic youkai form. She tightened the grip on her sword and lunged forward.

Miroku waited for Ying to come to them before he dodged sideways. Had he moved earlier she could have caught it and compensated by following his movements. As he dodged right and Sango dodged left, he again caught sight of the shard hanging from Ying's neck. It was as dark as night and shimmered with an evil aura. No doubt the evil aura was Ying's thirst for revenge.

As Miroku circled the demon Sango ran her hand down hiraikotsu's edge, looking for a weak point to launch the weapon at. There! In a flash she reached up, cocked back, and flung the giant boomerang over her shoulder. It flew with precision movement straight at the spot between the youkai's feet and her shield. The youkai must have noticed this because she quickly dropped her shield and used it to deflect Sango's attack. The boomerang clanged against the hard barrier and then swirled sideways, looking for its master. Sango ran sideways to make up for the shield throwing her boomerang off course and snatched the heavy weapon out of the air as if it were a feather in the wind. Again she narrowed her eyes and searched for her enemy's vulnerability.

Miroku was feeling the battle fatigue. If this dragged on any longer the demon might win simply because its stamina and endurance were higher than that if a regular human. There had to be a way to stop Ying-sama without hurting her. The monk dodged a fiery white blaze and rolled to one side. He took out his three remaining scrolls and fitted them between his fingers. This had to work.

Sango rounded a tree and jumped out of the way of the demon's sword as it swept past her. She moved her hiraikotsu up and hit the demon on the shoulder. The demon stumbled sideways and then turned slightly to fire a beam of light at Miroku. Sango noticed and brought down her weapon to block, but it was too late. The light hit beside the monk and vanished. Sango saw Miroku roll out of the corner of her eye and then ran forward herself with her boomerang at the ready.

Ying chased the woman through the forest, trying to slice her in half with the sacred blade, and then felt a sharp pain as the woman's weapon; a large boomerang apparently, struck her shoulder. She went off balance a bit but managed to catch a glimpse of the man running to one side. She shot a flare at him and then brought her attention back to the woman, cursing under her breath as she saw the man out of the corner of her eye dodge the attack and run at her.

In all the commotion and fighting nobody noticed another figure as it calmly walked around the battle field sniffing at the air. The figure strolled over to the well and looked down. As it did, a necklace fell out from inside it's white kimono and the shard at it's tip pointed straight down at the well. Turning back one more time to see everyone still fighting the figure then put one foot on the ledge and jumped into the well. There was a dull flicker of light and then it was gone.

In Kagome's time Inuyasha's eyes flashed open.

'What the hell? Why do I have a bad feeling?'


	28. Ying and Yang

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

Ying and Yang

A feeling of worry washed over Inuyasha as he looked out at the window. Something was out there. He wasn't sure exactly how he knew, but he did. The hanyou carefully slipped out from under Kagome's grasp and gently laid her out on the bed. He hesitated to sniff her enchanting fragrance before grasping his tessaiga and hopping on to the window ledge.

"I'll be right back Kagome." He whispered as he quietly closed the window and let himself fall to the floor.

Pain ran up through his legs as he landed and rolled sideways. He cursed his frail human body as he made his way towards the well. The cool midnight breeze flowed through his haori and the hanyou used his hands to keep it from fluttering wildly. He didn't know what freaking him out, but what ever it was Inuyasha wanted the element of surprise. He ran silently across the courtyard that separated Kagome's house from the shed which housed the bone eater's well. Inuyasha ran in a crouching position with his left hand holding his swords' sheath and the right one on the hilt. He skidded to a stop at the doors to the shed and peered inside. Other than darkness there was nothing to be seen.

'What the hell? Am I just being paranoid?'

He vigorously shook his head and turned back towards the house, his hands now at his sides. Inuyasha was half way across the courtyard when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. This cause the hanyou to turn about just in time to see the faint light pierce through the shed doors and then die out.

'… Did something just come through the well?'

Inuyasha took a few steps forward then, as if to answer his question, the doors flung open and a person strolled into the courtyard. It was a man wearing a white kimono and a large shield on his left arm. Inuyasha could barely see the tip of a hilt hidden behind the shield. The hanyou quickly placed his right hand on the hilt of his own blade and walked toward the new arrival. From what Inuyasha could tell this man was no taller than him and appeared to have eyes darker than the night surrounding him… A demon.

"Who the hell are you?" The hanyou's threatening tone was reinforced by his defensive stance.

"Hmmm… a human? I care not what you have to say. I am here for a hanyou… One that has harmed my sister's village and is considered to be very dangerous. Step aside human," the demon smiled, "unless you wish for an early death. Its' hand was a blur as the demon reached with his right hand into the shield and produced the blade that had been hidden behind it. Inuyasha drew his own sword, the chipped and rusted version of tessaiga, just fast enough to block this wickedly fast demon's attack. The tessaiga, although not transformed, was strong enough to hold its own against the demon strength. The loud clang reverberated through Inuyasha's body as the two swords met and clashed together. He pulled away and took a few steps back, feeling the strain on his arm to keep the blades even.

'Fuck! Damn human body! Who is this guy?

"Amazing… Nobody has ever withstood my attacks, human or otherwise. Consider yourself lucky."

Inuyasha raised his sword again. "It's more than just luck… Now answer me! Who the hell are you!"

The demon let his sword fall to his side. "My name is Yang… And I am here to dispose of a wretched insect that attacked our village… A hanyou by the name of Inuyasha… Now…" The demon sniffed heavily at the air before him, "I believe the infidel headed that way."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the demon pointed directly at Kagome's house.

'No! I can't let him near there!'

The hanyou quickly re-adjusted his position and now stood between Yang and Kagome's house. He threateningly brandished his blade at the youkai.

"If you want to go that way you'll have to kill me first!"

Yang let out a harsh laugh. "Do you honestly intend to give your life for a pathetic hanyou, human? I find that ridiculous… He is not like you and he is not like me… Why risk anything for such trash?"

Inuyasha showed his disgust on his face. "You youkai make me sick judging someone just because they're different. Well let's see how fucking great you are!" With that the hanyou charged at Yang with his blade resting over his right shoulder. Inuyasha ran as fast as his human legs could carry him, all the while keeping his eyes trained on the youkai's sword. When he was within range of Yang he brought down his blade in a diagonal slashing motion from his right shoulder down to his left knee cap. The clanging of metal on metal reverberated across the courtyard as Yang's shield met tessaiga head on. Inuyasha pushed with all his strength, struggling to gain a foot hold on the advancing demon. Yang smiled derisively and threw Inuyasha back the same way one would toss a balled up piece of paper away… with a flick of the wrist. A loud crashing was the last thing Inuyasha heard before the pain of being slammed into a tool shed engulfed his body.

"Shit…" The hanyou plunged his sword into the earth and used it to prop himself up. The first thing he noticed was Yang slowly making his way towards the house…. Towards Kagome.

"I'm not done with you!" Fury and agony coursed his veins as Inuyasha made another attempt to attack. The youkai dodged the rusty blade easily and then brought the hilt of his sword softly down on the hanyou's back. Softly of course… for a demon. Bones cracked and dust flew up into the air as Yang's merciful attack sent the human crashing into the floor, making a large indentation on the ground where he fell. The tessaiga clattered uselessly to the ground a few feet away.

"Insolent human. If you wish to die you only need to ask." With that Yang tossed his blade up in the air and caught it backwards… the way one would regularly hold a sword to spear something. Inuyasha felt what was about to happen and tensed his body, but didn't move. He gave a yell as Yang's sword plunged into his back and exited through the exact center of his chest.

The yell that Inuyasha had let escape was not one of fear or pain or even anger, but of frustration. He was frustrated because his human form was so weak. 'Damn it! If I had me demon blood this bastard would have been begging for his life by now instead of… this…' At that moment the world began to move away from him.

"Shit…….. not….. again….."

The hanyou let his head rest on the floor as the unconsciousness rolled into his body. Blood wept from the gash on his back where the youkai's sword was still embedded.

Yang was looking down obviously admiring his enemy's pain when the distinct sound of a bow twang made him look up. Yang's eyes leveled on the house just in time to see the arrow race for his heart. The youkai knew that he wouldn't have time to block with his shield so instead he dove sideways, away from the dying human. He rolled and stood back up in time to leap backwards as another arrow struck the ground under him, then another, and another. One of the two arrows luckily zipped past between his legs, but he caught the second one squarely on his shield.

"Heh… what a pitiful atta….." His gloating was interrupted by the explosion that ripped his shield to pieces and threw him back into the well house. A rain of arrows fell around him and he struggled to block them with the tiny shred of protection he had left.

Kagome ran towards Inuyasha, all the while shooting arrows at the bastard. She had opened the back door just in time to see Inuyasha get skewered. Her eyes had widened and she had felt the first tear of rage and fear combined slip down from her eye into the corner of her mouth.

"NO! INUYASHA!"

'No. Not again. Please not again. Please be ok Inuyasha. I'm so stupid! Why didn't I wake up earlier! I should have stayed awake to watch over him!' A horrid sense of déjà vu swept over Kagome as she ran to the fallen hanyou.

She fell to her knees next to Inuyasha. He was alive, but his breathing was ragged. "Baka…… Run….. Away…."

The hanyou's warning urged Kagome to try and do something. The fact that he was human right now and the sun had just set a few hours ago ate away at her as Kagome tried feverishly to pull the sword that had pinned Inuyasha's body to the ground like and insect on display at an exhibit. Kagome's tears filled her eyes and sorrow filled her mind, which was partially why she was totally caught by surprise when the remnants of a shield made contact with her face and sent her flying and tumbling through the courtyard.

An evil chuckle escaped Yang's throat. "Hmm… so this is the fearsome hanyou? Ah, of course… this must be his night of transformation, interesting. Well it was a pleasure putting an end to your life, Inuyasha was it? I take it that human over there is your mate… well worry not Inuyasha; you won't go to the depths of hell alone. I'll be sure to send her right behind you."

Yang reached down and pulled his blade out of the hanyou's body slowly. As he was pulling it out the sword suddenly became snagged on something and refused to pull out all the way. He pulled harder and was picking Inuyasha up about three meters when he realized the little human bastard was grasping onto the blade.

"Annoying little runt… but you are only delaying the inevitable." Using his demon strength Yang lifted his sword and the hanyou over his head and then let it fall suddenly. Blood splattered from Inuyasha's back, chest, and hands as his body slid through the sword and fell to the ground. The pain was too much for the hanyou to bear.

Yang picked up his sword to eye level. "Stupid human got my sacred blade dirty." He flicked the sword trying to get the blood off of it when an arrow struck him on the left shoulder. The impact was painful enough and the explosion that followed nearly ripped Yang in half. He fell sideways and dropped his sword.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Kagome crawled on her hands and knees trying to get as close to Inuyasha as possible. Her vision was still blurred and the taste of copper in her mouth was overwhelming but she trudged on trying to get at the black haired boy that lay still in the center of the courtyard. She crawled weakly as a shadow leapt out from behind Inuyasha and landed directly in front of her. A foot smashed into her clavicle, the section between your shoulder and neck, and pushed her back so she was facing up at the youkai towering over her.

Yang's left arm was completely missing and his face and side were scorched beyond belief by the sacred arrow. His left eye, though dark as night, showed a hint of purple around it as the symptoms of a bruise began to show on his face. Kagome tried to crawl backwards but found that was impossible with his foot crushing one of her legs. He smiled sinisterly as he looked her over.

"I'll enjoy killing you human, I always take great pleasure in taking women's lives… and my sacred sword loves the blood of pure vixens. Are you such?" He chuckled softly, then raised an eyebrow as his right hand passed over his body and attempted to pull an invisible sword from its sheath. Yang laughed softly. "Ah yes… I had forgotten… the hanyou was holding onto it for me…" Yang turned around and felt the searing pain run across his body as his own sword was thrust into his mid section. He looked down and saw a bloody hanyou on one knee using all his might to press the blade further in. He raised a hand to swat the annoying little half human away when a sacred arrow struck him in the back… followed by another… and another.

Miroku had only one chance to try this. He had the three scrolls spaced out between his fingers and his staff at the ready. He ran towards the youkai and pretended to throw the scrolls at her feet, causing her to jump backwards. He then threw them at the point where she was going to land and quickly ducked as he heard the alarming sound of hiraikotsu taking flight behind him.

Ying had just dodged what she thought was an attack when a triple threat of scrolls bound themselves to her feet. She grimaced in pain as the scrolls purified her demon aura and looked down at what had just happened when she took a giant boomerang to the chest. Ying doubled over and coughed heavily from the pain, but she would not go down.

'Not until I find that damn hanyou…. Inuyasha, I curse that name!'

"Inuyasha" she whispered.

The sound of that name opened a gate of memories for Ying-sama. One in particular made her shudder.

"_What's that over there?" Ying could smell the fire and see the smoke rising above the tree line. Her brother looked up and then at her._

"_You want to go see, aneue?" Ying nodded and leapt off into the forest, her shield in her right hand and sacred sword in the other. These weapons had been passed down to them and carried with them the blood of hundred of youkai their ancestors had fought to protect the villagers. Ying always felt hollow inside when she was without them. It was quite strange that a youkai would be born left handed, but her family had always said it strengthened the bond between her and her twin brother. One was the right and the other the left. Hence their names… Ying and Yang. _

"_Looks like a fire. Or maybe…" Yang, her brother, was cut short by the sounds of screaming. They came down on a small hut that was ablaze. _

"_Hello? Is anyone in there?" Ying ran around the hut looking for anyone that might still be inside. It was then that she spotted the remains of a family decimated across the grass. She groaned and sniffed the air. _

"_Youkai." _

_Yang was next to her in a matter of minutes, looking uninterested at the massacre before him. "You can smell it? Is it strong?" He gave a toothy grin and raised his sword onto his shoulder. Like his sister, Yang carried his weapons only his shield was wrapped around his left hand, and his sacred sword was gripped tightly with his right. Yang had never really cared for humans like his sister, but he loved a good fight. _

"_Let's split up sis, but remember," Yang smiled slyly as he commented, "The one that finds the youkai gets to kill it." Yang disappeared into the forest. Ying looked down sadly at the family. It was a man, his wife, and two small children. She knew this family well. They always offered her food even though they knew she didn't eat, took care of her wounds even though they knew she could heal just fine all by herself, and would often give her wreaths of flowers for her head. Ying's head unconsciously went to her head and stroked the wreath she wore today. She took it off and laid it next to their limp mangled bodies. _

"_I'll find this youkai…" she whispered into her hands, "And I'll be the one to kill it. I swear." Ying pulled a small dagger from her waist and pierced it through her hand. The blood scattered across the remains. This was a ritual her family would conduct to seal a promise. She let the blood pool on the floor and a single tear fell from her eye. _

"_I vow to return and bury you properly when I have slain this demon so you may rest in peace." _

_Ying raised her sword and ran into the forest._

Miroku widened his eyes in surprise. The demon didn't fall but instead whispered something and then raised her sword again. She let out a war cry and lunged at the houshi. Winds picked up and swirled around her as if to reflect the power she was drawing upon. Miroku didn't have a chance to move. He could only lift his staff and brace himself for the impact, hoping against hope that his weapon would hold against the youkai's blade. His strength and his weapon's craftsmanship, however, were no match for a youkai and a sacred sword. His staff snapped in two and a breeze ran through his chest as Miroku's robes were sliced in half. He fell backwards just as the youkai turned away. As he fell his hands went instinctively to his chest, searching blindly for the deep wound that would be the end of his short lived life….. But there was none. Miroku's back popped as he hit the ground and he groaned weakly. He then picked up his head and examined his ripped robes. There was no trace of blood or a gash on him. Miroku sighed in relief and then propped himself back up. He saw Ying and a very angry Sango charge at each other. Thinking fast Miroku picked up the head of what was left of his staff and threw it at Ying's feet.

Sango snatched her hiraikotsu and cast her eyes upon the youkai just in time to see it slash Miroku across the chest. In that instant all time stopped in Sango's reality. Everything was frozen as she assessed the situation playing out before her very eyes. Miroku was falling backwards and the youkai had turned around to face her. Rage and sorrow blazed across Sango's eyes. She wished nothing more than to rid the world of this vile demon. Unsheathing her kodachi with her left hand and summoning all the strength she could from her right Sango charged at the demon. She drew back her right hand and crossed her kodachi across her chest to defend from the youkai's sword. Then, stopping short Sango was about to let her weapon fly when the demon stumbled and fell face first into the dirt.

Ying felt the metal strike on her ankles as she lost her footing and fell to the floor with a loud THUD. She quickly rolled sideways and ended up on her back looking up at the houshi. Ying did the first thing she could think of… She raised her shield to block anything coming her way and thrust her sword forward into the houshi's chest. He raised his hands in protest but then dropped to his sides. His face was not one of pain though, but one of exasperation.

Sango looked on as the sword once more stabbed through Miroku. The houshi simply shrugged and then extended a hand to help the youkai up. The shield that the demon used to defend her self suddenly went into motion and swept Miroku's feet out from under him. Sango, enraged now, ran across the clearing and dropped her hiraikotsu on the demon's head. Even the strongest of youkai would fall unconscious after a whack like that. Confident that she would not be getting up any time soon, Sango helped Miroku to his feet.

"What do we do Houshi-sama? This demon is obviously being tricked by Naraku….. but…." Sango was staring at his chest where the sword had entered.

"Ah yes… the sword. I remember Ying-sama saying how Inuyasha had attacked the village she protected. It is possible that Ying-sama cannot harm humans."

Sango's eyes widened. "You mean you weren't sure!" She slapped Miroku across the face and looked away. "Baka." She whispered as her tear streaked face was hidden behind her bangs.

"Eh…" Miroku took a moment to realize why Sango was so upset. He smiled and rubbed his cheek. "Well, let's get Ying-sama back to Kaede's. I'm sure she'll be more reasonable when she's woken up."

Sango gave Miroku a stone glare. Why should they help this youkai……? She suddenly remembered her own fight with Inuyasha years ago. Naraku had told her the Youkai Exterminator's village had been attacked and destroyed by a hanyou by the name of Inuyasha. Her eyes widened. She reached around the youkai and patted her clothing.

"What are you doing?" Miroku looked quizzically at Sango.

"It should… no… maybe… hah!" She pulled at a necklace around the youkai's neck. Hanging onto the necklace was a shikon shard. Miroku looked on in surprise as Sango raised the necklace to his face.

"It's Naraku's style to give these out to build confidence, remember?" She smiled slyly and continued. "It just wouldn't be one of Naraku's deceptions without a shard." She looked at the black shard. "Let's take this too and have Kagome-chan purify it. They'll be back tomorrow anyway.

Yang was paralyzed for a moment at the two attacks from both sides. On one side the hanyou had stabbed him with his own blade and on the other three purifying arrows broke through his armor with ease. Pain fluttered over his body as his youki drained. He laughed to himself. 'Yes! This is the kind of battle that I wanted! That Naraku did not disappoint!' He put his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders and pushed the human back. He then pulled his sword out and aimed it at the girl with a bow and arrow pointing at him.

'This is not good. My youki is leaving my body faster than I had thought it would. This human must be a miko of some sort. I have to get back to that well.'

Yang jumped up and landed right next to the well house. Kagome's arrow flew over his head as he ducked and smashed the side wall to pieces. The next arrow hit what was left of the shack that housed the well as Yang stepped inside. He jumped in and was immediately surrounded by a blue light. Moments later his feet hit the ground and he looked around.

"What is this magic?" He looked down at the glowing black shard around his neck. "Heh… this thing is more useful that I thought." With that he jumped out to find his sister and the two humans were gone.

"Were you defeated aneue? I'm not surprised… You always were the weaker one." With a smile the youkai walked away from the well and searched for a place to heal. He would be back soon to finish of the hanyou and his annoying human mate.

Sirens blared as Inuyasha was rushed to the nearest hospital. Kagome sat nervously in the back with him, her mind racing at a mile a minute. He had lost too much blood to last through the night. When she had gotten to him his skin was pale and his eyes were dull. Her mother had called the police when she heard the well house being shattered to bits. The paramedic had arrived first and taken Inuyasha straight away. Kagome was going to stay behind to try and cover up the mess, but her mother urged her to go with the hanyou.

'Mama… I hope you can handle this.'

(A/N: Ok everyone… sorry about the stupid names, but I was watching some cartoon with a yin yang sign and came up with these youkai. Wait for the next exciting chapter: Only Human)


	29. Only Human

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

Only Human

The ambulance rocked slightly as it screamed past busy intersections and crowded side streets.

"What's his condition?" One paramedic asks another.

"He's unstable. We have a lot of blood loss... Damn it Suki, step on it!"

The large van lurched forward as the driver punched the accelerator and swerved to miss an oncoming vehicle.

"Let's get this cleaned up... hmmm... it doesn't look so bad from here. Still, we have to take him in to get the wounds sewed up and have a blood transfusion ma'am."

The black haired girl that was holding the boy's hand nodded slowly. She too had a large bump in her head but it didn't seem to hurt her at all. Her eyes never left the young man's face.

As the ambulance pitched sideways, passing cars and rounding corners at law breaking speeds, the paramedic got the cuts on the boy cleaned up and placed cotton over them to try and stop the bleeding. A slight drip could be heard as blood fell off the gurney and onto the steel floor.

"Dispatch this is ambulance 428, we've got a boy here's been stabbed..."

Kagome blocked out the driver's conversation on the radio. She was focused on Inuyasha's pale skin and tried to focus on the real problem at hand.

'Whatever that thing was it might still be on the other side of the well waiting.'

A Sudden horror reflected off of Kagome's face.

'Shippou… he always waits for us at the well… Oh no!'

Kagome could hardly control her anxiety. Was Shippou ok? What about Miroku and Sango? She had to get back. Gripping her knees Kagome waited anxiously for the ambulance to arrive at the hospital. After a few minutes that felt like and eternity the large van came to a stop in front of a large white building.

"Grab that side."

The techs pulled the longhaired boy out to the front and wheeled him inside. The driver rounded on Kagome.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid he'll be going straight into the ICU (Intensive Care Unit)… maybe you'd like to wait for him in the waiting room…"

Kagome shook her head. "It's ok… Actually, if it wouldn't be too much trouble I really should get back to my house and check up on my mother."

She tried to sound calm and concise. The driver smiled and waved a hand at the ambulance.

"Well, as soon as the guys get back we have to go back on our rounds so I see no harm in dropping you off."

Kagome thanked the driver and went over to the van. She sat herself down in the back and awaited the return of the techs. Her head was pounding with questions and she was about to go crazy when the hospital doors flung open and the techs emerged with wary smiles on their faces. The taller one raised an eyebrow at Kagome, to which the driver quickly explained that she needed a ride home.

"Oh, ok. Well ma'am you're friend is ok. The doctor said surgery wouldn't be necessary, only a simple sewing operation and he'd be fine. He even said the boy might be up and about in a few hours."

As relieved as she was to hear that Inuyasha was ok, Kagome couldn't help but show a hint of worry on her face… worry for her family and friends.

One of the techs hopped in the back and the other in the passenger side of the ambulance. The ride back was slower than the ride to the hospital, but Kagome couldn't help that. She could only hope that everything was ok at home.

"How is she Kaede-sama?" A voice came from beyond the darkness. "Aside from the bump on her head she's fine. Remember that she's a youkai, they can survive much more than us…. I mean just look at Inuyasha-sama… That stubborn mule rushes into battle time and time again and he is still standing." Another voice replied. "Didn't you go a little overboard there Sango?" This voice was one of a small child.

"Inu…yasha…" Ying tried to lift her head but was met with resistance. Apparently her body had taken quite a beating and was in the process of healing itself.

'I have to get that bastard….'

"She's moving!" The tiny voice yelled and then the sound of scrambling was heard.

"Please try to lay still Ying-sama. You're not fully healed yet." This voice she recognized. It was that persistent monk. Rage exploded through Ying's body and her eyes flashed open. Above her the monk, the woman, a tiny boy, and an old woman were looking down at her. Ying's eyes fell on Sango.

"You!"

She wanted to rip the human to bits and pieces for interfering but she found that movement was impossible. Ying looked down at her chest and noticed a glowing scroll there over her shield.

"What is this?"

"That is for our protection. I hope you understand Ying-sama, but we needed to make sure that you would not attack us when you cam to." The monk explained patiently.

"What do you want with me?" Ying's anger showed in her voice.

Miroku shifted his position so he was leaning on the wall behind him. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Ying-sama… Can you tell us how it is that you know who attacked your villagers?"

Again memories poured in from all directions.

_A dark forest. Ying ran at full speed towards the foul stench of youkai. Her eyes sharply scanned the decimated huts, not daring to stop in fear that she would find more mutilated bodies. The scent got stronger and… her brother's scent was there as well. _

'_Not today nee-san. This one's mine'_

_Ying doubled her speed and cleared the village. She was now running in the forest. Confusion worked it's way into her mind._

'_Why would the youkai stick around… unless… Damn you nee-san!'_

_She knew that the only reason a demon would stand around in a forest so close to one of it's guardians like her brother was because it was dead. Her blood boiled as she thought of the promise she had made to destroy the demon herself. She was about to give up and slow down when the scent dissipated and after a while was undetectable. Ying's eyes widened and she ran even faster. _

"_Nee-san!"_

_She found Yang staring off into the forest. At the sound of her footsteps he turned and faced his sister. His eyes were wide and his usual confident face was distorted with uneasiness. _

"_Yang… what's wrong?"_

_Her brother looked down. _

"_I let him get away. I let that bastard get away. Aneue… I'm sorry." _

_Ying took her eyes off her brother and looked on into the forest. _

"_That's ok… We have his scent. We'll track him down and finish him off." _

_Ying's brother let a smirk replace his frown. "I know his scent."_

_Ying looked confused. She opened her mouth to question what her brother had just said when he spoke softly. _

"_Sister… the scent we followed was a trick this bastard can do to lead us off the trail. The demon's scent is this…"_

_Ying's eyes widened as her brother opened the palm of his hand and revealed a tiny piece of ripped red cloth. She plucked it out of his hand and sniffed it. This scent was indeed different._

"_How-"_

_Yang smiled and looked away. "I ripped it off him just before he ran away like a coward."_

Miroku was looking at the fire that was now roaring in the center of the room. Ying had stopped struggling against the sutra on her chest and was also looking into the hypnotic fire.

"I've been chasing after that filthy scent ever since. My brother and I aren't your typical youkai. Our father was a Chinese demon and our mother a Japanese goddess. We inherited our father's demonic power and his unique battle armor… and at the same time we inherited our mother's mercy and her kind soul. And since father was a demon that protected humans back in china, we followed his footsteps and have for centuries been the guardians of the southern villages of Japan."

Her face contorted with anger and her eyes flared white.

"And that's why I'm going to rip that filthy hanyou into little pieces!"

Miroku sighed and placed his hands on his lap. He took in a deep breath and proceeded to tell Ying about their journey to find the shikon-no-tama. The journey that brought them all together and the reason they banded as one. He spoke to her of a demon. A cowardly hanyou that used trickery and deceit to get his way. He told her of Kikyou's death, Inuyasha's sorrow, Sango's brother, and his own right hand. He reminisced youkai such as Goshinki, Kagura, Kana, hakudoushi, and others that followed Naraku. Then he spoke of humans… Bankotsu and the rest of the Schinintai, Sango, and many others who had been deceived by Naraku's poisonous tongue.

Ying lay there in her spot and listened. There really wasn't much else she could do with the sutra binding her to the ground, but she did not struggle nor did she interrupt the monk as he continued his story.

Kagome gave a short thank you to the driver and the techs, quickly jumped out of the ambulance, and started her way up the long steps to the shrine. Her head still pounded with questions and she went up the steps two at a time. Fear blanketed her in a cold sweat as she reached the top and headed towards the well house. Her mother was sitting outside by the broken pieces of wood that once used to be the shack that housed the well, and her grandfather and Souta were cleaning up a bit.

She gave them all a quick good-bye, gave her mother instructions to try and get Inuyasha out of the hospital before sunrise, which would be in about eight hours, grabbed her bow and quiver and jumped into the well.

'Please everyone be ok.'

When she emerged on the other side there was no sign of Shippou or the rest of her friends. Kagome dashed through Inuyasha forest straight towards Kaede's village. She ran passed all the darkened huts and went for the one that was at the foot of the shrine with its lights on. When she passed the threshold Kagome recoiled in fear and grabbed an arrow from her quiver instinctively. She was about to notch it when Sango appeared out of nowhere and flailed her arms wildly as if to tell her it was ok. Everyone looked surprised to see the raven-haired girl standing there… alone.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Shippou's question went unanswered.

"Kagome-chan… This is Ying… She is a guardian youkai from southern Japan." Miroku said as he pointed to the demon lying on the floor with a sacred scroll on her chest.

Kagome looked reluctantly at the shield and sword by the demon's body. Then it spoke.

"I take it you met my brother."

Kagome suddenly remembered the one that attacked them was male and this was obviously a female demon. She nodded and looked at her friends.

"Is everyone ok?"

Miroku gave a nod and Sango smiled warmly. Shippou by this time was up on her shoulder and nodded as well. Kagome looked around the small hut, it had been stupid for her to return to he time and… about this time Kagome noticed the presence of a jewel shard other than the ones around her neck.

"Sango… what…?"

She was looking at the youkai exterminator's clothes that were carefully place in the corner of the hut. Sango, as if knowing exactly what Kagome wanted, walked over to them and carefully picked out a small glittering something. She turned and handed it to Kagome. As it touched the raven-haired girl's palms the faint black color erupted and made way to a new shade of bright pink.

"Where did you guys get this? I thought Naraku had all the remaining…"

She suddenly stopped. The images of Inuyasha and the other demon that looked just like this one ran frantically through her head. There! Why hadn't she noticed it before? An image of the demon standing over the human Inuyasha with an especially dark aura around his neck swam around her head.

"That demon…" The words escaped her lips in a whisper. Sango turned towards the demon lying on the floor.

" I'm surprised that you're still alive seeing as how Yang is even stronger than me."

The voice was like a bucket of cold water in Kagome's face.

"There was another one!" She suddenly blurted out. Miroku nodded as if understanding what Ying had said already and Sango simply made for her hiraikotsu.

"He came to my era… He attacked Inuyasha!"

Everyone froze. Kagome knew what they were thinking. Tonight was a very vulnerable night for the hanyou. His demon blood would die down leaving a frail human in it's wake. Inuyasha fought the demon in his human form… After calming down a bit Kagome told them all about what she saw. About how she heard a loud ruckus outside and found that Inuyasha was gone. And about how she ran out just in time to see a man with a large shield and sword and a dark demonic aura, which must have been the shard he was carrying, run his sword through the still human Inuyasha.

"Kagome-sama…" Miroku looked at Kagome as if reading the expression on her face. "Where is Inuyasha-sama now?" Kagome remained silent so Miroku continued with the questions, "And the demon?" At this the girl looked out the door.

"I came back because I thought you guys might be in trouble. The demon went back through the well before I could get him… Some people from my time are curing Inuyasha. I've already told my mother to get him before the sun rises and I've…."

It was plain to see that Kagome was trying to convince herself of something. She was talking too fast and she was pacing around the tiny hut taking turns looking out the window and the door.

"Kagome-chan"

Sango had moved forward before Miroku could use his words of wisdom to calm the situation. She placed a hand on the nervous girl's shoulder. "We're all ok Kagome-chan. You should go back to him."

Kagome's cheeks turned a furious red. She faced the corner and covered her face with a curtain of black hair.

"Kagome-sama, we have everything under control." Miroku looked down at Ying. "As a matter of fact we were just telling our new friend here about our journeys."

Kagome looked down at the demon. There was an unmistakable resemblance between this one and the one she had just tried to put an arrow through. One of the only differences was that this one had a light pinkish hair color and the other one's hair was darker. Exactly what color it was she couldn't tell in the dark. The other one also had a deeper voice and more manly characteristics. This one was obviously female.

"So your names are Yin and Yang, isn't that Chinese?"

Ying looked at her carefully then turned away. "Yes. My brother and I are the children of…" Miroku cut her off by raising his hand.

"Kagome-sama, why don't you return to your own time? I assure you that we can take care of this misunderstanding."

Kagome looked thankfully at the houshi and turned towards the door. Shippou caught up after her and offered to walk her to the well.

After Kagome and Shippou were out of sight Miroku sighed and relaxed his shoulders. Sango noticed this.

"She really wanted to go back."

Miroku looked up. "Yes… Let us only hope that Inuyasha-sama is in good health. Well then, Madam Ying, if you promise not to try and hurt me again," Miroku's sly smile appeared over his straight face, "I will release the sutra which binds you to the floor."

Ying nodded in acceptance and then lay very still as the monk removed the piece of paper that was pinning her down. Then with a heavy sigh she sat up and took in her surroundings. She was apparently in a tiny hut in a small village. She could smell the vegetables from the gardens, could hear the gentle snoring of sleeping villagers, and could see some huts with lights still on out the window. It was peaceful as far as she was concerned.

"Now then, Ying-sama… Your brother has not been told about this. What are the chances of him attacking our friends again?"

Ying looked down.

"It's not a possibility, it's an eventuality. My brother heals faster than most demons… only needs about three to four hours to completely regenerate himself after long battles. He has always been the better warrior… And his compassion for humans is slightly less than nothing."

Miroku's hand went up to his chest unconsciously. Ying knew what he was thinking.

"That's right. My brother's sword isn't a harmless as mine. If humans get in his way it's nothing for him to slice them in half."

Sango looked nervously out the window. Her thoughts took her to Kagome's situation and Inuyasha's well being. Her friends might be in trouble.

"Sango let us look for Ying-sama's brother. Since he knows where Inuyasha-sama is he will waste no time in going back."

Sango nodded at the houshi's suggestion and picked up her hiraikotsu. Ying stood up also and retrieved her things.

"… I'll go with you. If anyone will convince my brother about this Naraku demon it will be me."

Miroku nodded gratefully and walked out the hut behind Sango. Outside Kirara blazed in fire and grew in size. Sango hopped on followed by Miroku who stretched out a hand to help Ying when…

A blaze of fire next to them caused both Sango and Miroku to nearly fall off of Kirara's back. The fire mononoke, however, didn't move as if unsurprised. Miroku blinked his eyes repeatedly and looked up at the fox demon that stood beside them almost twice the size of Kirara's gigantic form. The demon turned to acknowledge them and then ran off into the forest. Kirara automatically followed.

"Well… that was a new one." Miroku whispered to Sango as they followed the fox demon through the woods.

Along a river a dark form stood. He sniffed the air. "Aneue… you're still alive I see, and traveling with… humans?" He sniffed a bit more and caught Inuyasha's scent. It was trailing off the humans that his sister was currently with. His smile turned into an evil grin.

"Well then… it looks like this Naraku fellow was right about his annoying friends. No matter. I'll be sure to rip them all to pieces… And if my dear old sister should get in the way," Yang sliced a tree close to him in half as if to demonstrate to an invisible audience what would happen, "I'll finish her and her stupid little ideals about protecting these animals."

Kagome reached the sliding door of her house and pulled it aside to find her mother sitting at the table in the kitchen. She was drinking a cup of tea, which she set down when her daughter walked in. Giving Kagome a wary smile her mother then told her about Inuyasha's condition.

"I spoke with a nurse at the hospital and she told me that the rude boy," she let out a snicker, "would be fine and that we could go pick him up soon. They wanted to keep him overnight for observation but I told them he isn't very fond of hospitals and would only make things worse for the other patients."

Kagome hugged her mother and thanked her repeatedly. Tears of joy and relief fell from her eyes and she wiped them away hurriedly. "Let's go to right now mama, I really want to get him back before anything else happens."

Her mother smiled warmly. "Of course you do. I'm sure he needs you, after all, he's only human."

Kagome smiled back.

A/N: Ok everyone... here's the next chapter. Make sure to watch out for a new story that I'm writing in a comletely different writing style. Enjoy!


	30. Love Scene

CHAPTER THIRTY

Love Scene

A moonless night was still hanging over them when Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and the transformed Ying reached the well. Kirara came to a stop as another flash of fire was seen and Ying reappeared amongst the group.

"That's a neat trick." Sango admitted.

"We demons do not use our true forms often, but I know my brother will have noticed and come to my aid. You see, we only use them when we're facing a truly dangerous enemy." Miroku remembered how many demons reverted to their true forms when fighting him and smiled inwardly. 'So I'm _that_ dangerous.'

They stood there by the well for a few minutes formulating a plan. Kirara stayed in her giant demon form as if to remind everyone not to let his or her guard down. Sango eyed the woods carefully searching for movement as Miroku explained to Ying the importance of the old well.

"So then you think my brother will come back here?" Ying asked as she eyed the well.

Miroku nodded. "You see, not only will he sense that you are here, but he apparently knows that Inuyasha is beyond this well. He will come to your aid."

Ying looked down at the well and then at the houshi again. She shrugged.

"Houshi-sama…"

Miroku looked up and saw Sango was staring at Kirara. Kirara in turn was looking into the forest with her fangs bared. Miroku knew exactly what this meant, and in response gripped his staff tightly.

"Now, you did say that you could convince him… right Ying-sama?" The monk's face was just a tad bit worried.

"Of course. And if that doesn't work we can still stop him. Remember how my blade can't hurt humans? Well his sword and mine are twins just like we are. An ancient youkai blacksmith forged them long ago. They are exactly the same."

The group relaxed a bit and then waited. A walking person began to take shape within the shadows of the trees.

"Ehhh…" My sister… taking sides with the enemy?" Yang shook his head slowly. "This I did not expect."

Kagome raced up the stairs of the hospital. Sweat ran down her face as she pushed herself to run just a little farther. 'I shouldn't have left you alone… I should have known that our friends could take care of themselves… I should have stayed by your side…'

These thoughts plagued her as she ran down the hallway searching for his room.

"206…206…206" She whispered to herself.

Finally when Kagome got to the right room she noticed the door was ajar. Quietly stepping inside Kagome looked at the two beds in the white sterile room… they were both empty. Turning to leave Kagome ran into a nurse at the door. She didn't speak a word, only pleaded with her eyes that the nurse tell her where the "rude" boy was. The nurse looked at the lost girl and then at the beds.

"Damn!" She suddenly exclaimed. She then reached behind her and pulled out a radio. "Security! The patient from 206t is gone again! No doubt trying to leave! Cover all exits and get him back here! He still needs two more check ups before he's free to go!"

At that point the nurse stormed out of the room, leaving Kagome as lost as ever.

'Leave? Could it be that he's mad at me?' Kagome realized that it had been cruel to leave Inuyasha in the care of strangers. She cursed herself constantly las she ran bck down the hallway, looking frantically for a spot where he might be.

"Heh… this'll do just fine." Inuyasha was sitting on a branch of the sacred tree. It had taken him forever to get out of that nasty place full of strange people trying to undress him and look at his wounds. He had guessed that Kagome had taken him there. The hanyou made a mental note to yell at her for that. Inuyasha looked down at the ground. It had taken him a while to get up there without his demon powers. The hanyou close his eyes and rested against the tree.

'She could have gotten hurt…'

His mind began to flood with thoughts of the fight he'd just been in.

'Something could have happened to her…'

Anger boiled under his skin.

'She could have been killed…'

The hanyou opened his eyes again and looked down at his present state. He hadn't been able to get his clothes back from the weirdoes and was wearing a flimsy little kimono they had put on him. He stared a second longer at the paper hospital gown, prodding it with his fingers, trying to immerse his mind in something other than the events that had occurred tonight.

"Inu-no-nee-chan! Inu-no-nee-chan!"

It was Souta. Inuyasha could hear him calling from somewhere around the courtyard. Inuyasha looked back down and found Kagome's mother looking around with one of those weird candles that Kagome used sometimes.

She shone the flashlight around for a second before focusing on the human boy that had suddenly dropped out of a tree in front of her.

"Ah… Inuyasha. It's good to see that you're ok. Kagome had called me from the hospital and told me that you were missing. She said you might be by the Goshinboku. Well, let me call her and tell her that you're here. Come on… You must be starved after your ordeal. I'll make you something to eat and we'll get you some clothes."

Kagome's mother walked over to the house closely followed by the human boy. Inuyasha figured it would be better to yell at Kagome on a full stomach. They went into the house and Kagome's mother got on the phone while Inuyasha sat in the kitchen examining his wounds.

'This is what I get… for not being strong enough to protect her…'

The hanyou shook the thought from his head. He looked around and waited patiently for Kagome's mother to return. In that time he couldn't hope but wonder if maybe Kagome's mother was upset with him. Or upset because of what happened. He looked around nervously and stopped the moment Kagome's mother came in.

"Well… would you like something simple like a snack or a full course meal? I'm quite the cook you know," She winked and added, "I taught Kagome everything that she knows about the kitchen."

Inuyasha held back the grimace that tried to form on his face. If she was as good as Kagome this was not going to be that great. Kagome's food was always too spicy or too salty. He knew that she hated him because he couldn't stand it…

'I can't help it! She's a bad cook!'

"Well?"

Kagome's mother snapped Inuyasha out of his trance. He only nodded. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised, shrugged, and then went about making Inuyasha a feast. The human boy only sat there and watched. He was amazed how she hadn't said anything about the incident.

"… I'm… sorry."

Kagome's mother turned around with a look of surprise on her face. The look quickly softened into a smile and she walked over to the hanyou.

"It's no big deal. I cook all the time."

Inuyasha stood up. "No… I'm sorry about what happened."

Kagome's mother's smile never faded. "Oh, that. I don't know what you're apologizing for… You protected our home and Kagome from that demon. You shouldn't be apologizing to me… I should be thanking you."

The hanyou turned away. He knew better than to keep this conversation going. Instead he focused on a clock by the kitchen cabinets.

'Hmm…. Kagome would always look at these things and be able to tell when the sun came up… Ok… Aw screw it… I can't read that stupid thing.'

Kagome's mother had gone back to her cooking and Inuyasha was still examining the wall clock when Kagome came bursting through the door carrying some red clothes in a bag. She stopped when she saw the boy sitting in the kitchen in a revealing hospital gown.

"What are you, crazy! Put this on before anyone sees you!" She flung the bag at the hanyou's face, which he caught and then proceeded to change right there in the kitchen.

"Oh my…" Kagome almost broke her neck as she turned to see her mother standing by the stove with a hand over her mouth.

"Mama!" The girl quickly jumped in front of the hanyou to shield his nakedness from her mother's eyes. She was more than positive that her face was a bright red. After Inuyasha stopped shifting around behind her Kagome turned around… but before she could scold him for anything her eyes caught his and she knew not to say anything.

Inuyasha finished changing and when Kagome turned around he fixed her with a stone glare. She got the idea that he wasn't too happy with her and shut her mouth. The hanyou felt a hint of irritation and wanted to scream his lungs out at her, but he was also kind of hungry. Fixing his haori the boy sat back down and patiently waited for Kagome's mother to finish with the food.

"Sit down Kagome. I'm sure that you're also hungry." The girl did as she was told and sat next to Inuyasha. With her hands on her lap she waited in silence for what had to be the most uncomfortable ten minutes of her life. Once the food was ready Kagome stood up served up a plate for Inuyasha, and then one for herself.

"Thank you mama."

Her mother smiled warmly. "You two eat heartily and then get yourselves some rest. There's still time to catch a nap before sunrise."

Inuyasha's ears perked up. 'Sunrise?'

Kagome turned to him. "You can't be thinking of fighting right now can you?"

Inuyasha looked down at his already empty plate. He could feel Kagome staring at him.

"No! You can't! I won't allow it!" There was a sense of finality in her last words, but he didn't care. This demon had come to Kagome's time and tried to kill them both. For that he was going to die.

"Well, let's get some sleep." The hanyou bounded up the stairs and found his tessaiga on Kagome's bed. He picked it up, feeling better that he had it once again by his side, and sat in one of the corners of the room. Kagome walked in after her followed closely by her mother.

"Would you like a blanket or a pillow or anything like that?"

The hanyou shook his head and gripped the sheath of his blade tightly. "No thanks… This is all I need to get some rest."

Kagome's mother looked pleadingly over to the girl as if waiting for her to talk some sense into him, but Kagome merely shrugged. "That's how he sleeps mom. I've tried to make him lie down when he's injured, but I turn my back for one second and he's sitting down again with his arms around that stupid sword." Kagome shook her head, "I swear he likes that thing more than he likes me."

"Hey!" One of Inuyasha's eyes had sprung open and was glaring at Kagome. She smiled at him and turned back to her mother.

"We'll be fine mama. As soon as morning comes we'll be going back so don't be alarmed if I'm already gone by the time you wake up, ok?"

"Ok. Goodnight Kagome… Goodnight Inuyasha… and thank you."

Kagome shifted looks between the hanyou and her mother. What had her mother thanked him for? After a second with no explanation Kagome simply shrugged and walked over to the restroom to change into her pajamas. It had been a long night and she was thankful that Inuyasha was in a hurry to get some rest.

'Rest? He never wants to sleep……'

Kagome's eyes widened and she ran back to her room.

"Inuyasha!" She caught his hand just before he jumped out the window.

"Damn it! You usually take forever in there!"

She stared at the hanyou coldly. "Just where in the hell do you think you're going!"

Inuyasha looked down at her hand firmly gripping his own. Kagome noticed this, gasped, and turned away, visibly blushing. After regaining his composure the hanyou's scowl returned.

"I have to go! Sango and Miroku might be in trouble! I'm not just gonna sit here and wait while I know that I can help them!"

Kagome's eyes went from angry to sad. She knew that he was right. Had it been him in trouble… Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippou, even she would do anything to help him. She wanted to help him. To keep him out of danger while he was still human. But it was easier said than done. Inuyasha had made up his mind to help his friends a long time ago. Kagome grabbed the pillow off her bed and threw it under the window.

"Osuwari."

Inuyasha's head came crashing down on the sot material and muffled his initial curse words. The raven-haired girl sat down next to him and whispered the command again.

"Osuwari."

She placed herself over his body and held him down gently.

"Please. Not this time. Just stay here for tonight and we'll leave in the morning… Please."

Inuyasha stirred for a moment but gave up. "Damn it. I guess it's either I stay or you "sit" me like crazy so… I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

With that he turned himself around to face the girl hovering over him. "But you can't "sit" me for at least a week now! Got it!"

Kagome nodded her head and started to get up. At the same time Inuyasha shifted so that he could also move, but accidentally pushed Kagome's hand out from under her. She fell. For a brief moment… A very brief moment… They both looked into each other's eyes in surprise. And then…

… They kissed.

(A/N: Sorry for the VERY short chapter… but I haven't worked on this story for almost two months now and I felt that I owed it to those who read it a chapter as soon as possible. With summer here and everything slowing down at work right now I'll have more time to write and it'll be back on track in no time.)


End file.
